


【锤基/EC】Convergence/殊途同归

by sheridiotlock



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rebirth, Thorki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 105,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheridiotlock/pseuds/sheridiotlock
Summary: 说明：发生在无限战争以后，假设消失的人都回来了。主要是基神重生，然后逐渐恢复法力，记忆和神格的过程。有X-men的crossover，有EC，其他角色没有明显配对，可以看作友情。含有强制性行为，但不是发生在主角身上，到时候会先警告提醒。在主角身上有未遂的强制性行为。总的来说这应该是一个甜文。梗都是老梗，我只是想写一个甜文治愈一下自己。设定基本按照电影，不要纠结一些细节，哎。。。。。。正文已完结。番外TBD。作者：黑白de风





	1. Chapter 1

Erik再一次前往Xavier学校时，已经是又一年的春天了。Charles并没有呼唤过他，然而Erik决定不在意这些小事，他说服自己，Magneto向来想去哪儿就去哪儿。郊区的马路好像从来没有变过，半高的草地几乎是一夜之间就变绿了，Erik穿着一件普通的旧夹克和普通得不能再普通的牛仔裤。距离那场惨烈的战争过去已经有两年了，复仇者们称之为“无限战争”，这称号听着好像和Magneto很搭，但其实没有他什么事儿。尽管如此，鉴于人们才刚从战争的阴霾下走出来，Erik还是决定低调一点，虽说这不符合他的性子，但Charles也会同意的。他们都很好奇这是否会对变种人的境遇产生什么影响。

和煦的风吹来。而就在不久之前，原本蔚蓝的天突然被一阵浅灰色的云笼罩，加之一阵狂风，Erik以为就要下雨了，接着没一会儿，乌云又散去，一切又好像没发生过一样。春天就是这样多变，Erik想，而且这也不像是Ororo的杰作。

他就是在学校门口发现的那个男婴。说来奇怪，Erik总觉得那狡猾的孩子是偏偏等到他走近了才开始啼哭，因为那一阵哭声来得太突然，仿佛就是在等着让他听见。男婴的小身子底下垫着一块墨绿色的细棉布，简陋地包裹着他，又足够柔软不会伤到他雪白的肌肤（1）。Erik把他抱起来，他黑色初生的头发柔顺地贴在额头上，而且已经睁开了眼睛，像是绿色的树木剪影映在清澈的湖水之中。有那一瞬，Erik仿佛想到了他第一次抱起自己女儿的时候（2），他心中瞬间充满了柔情，下一秒他又想到Charles蓝色的眼睛，直到现在那双眼睛仍旧是清澈明亮的。在Erik目前为止的生命里，柔情只占了他生活的很小一部分，但几乎都放在这些地方了。

Erik把男婴抱进了学校。毕竟他不常常出现在这里，所以每次他来遇见的很多都是新面孔。自从他把那孩子抱起来，就好像全身浸润着多愁善感似的，看到年轻活泼的学生，总会忍不住想自己的孩子。今天真是怪了。

Charles也觉得今天有点怪，但那又只是浅浅的感觉，每当他试着去捕捉那一丝意识的时候，又消失不见了。Erik走进办公室之前Charles就感觉到了他，此时Raven在说着实战演练课的事，Charles示意她停一下，接着Erik就进来了。Raven马上被Erik怀中的婴儿吸引，她站起来小心地把男婴抱过去，男婴也紧紧盯着她蓝色的皮肤看，小手朝她挥舞着。Raven刚刚因实战演练课而紧绷的面部表情一下子就放松了。

“看来你这儿要多一个孩子了。”她对Charles笑道，把男婴抱到Charles身边给他瞧。

“还是个很小的孩子，我看他才出生没几天。” Erik说，“我在门口发现的他。”尽管他知道Charles在他进门的一瞬肯定已经读了他的记忆。

“给他取个名字吧。” Raven逗弄着那孩子，男婴似乎对她伸过来的蓝色手指非常感兴趣，好奇地想要抓住它，Raven笑了。

Charles只是看着那婴儿，眼神一如既往地柔和平静。

Erik想了想。“就叫Loki。”他说。下一秒，他自己也很奇怪为什么突然想到了这个名字，可想来又并不奇怪，即便那场战争与变种人群体没有直接关系，他还是了解了关于“无限战争”的很多故事。而且在战争结束的这一两年里，很多新生儿都用那些与战争有关的名字来命名，人们在这些名字里寄托了希望与新生，有的家庭没有出生的孩子，则给宠物取个特别的名字。

“Loki？” Raven只是漫不经心地抬头问了一声，又把注意力放到婴儿身上了。

Erik耸耸肩。“毕竟是我捡到的。”他说着，勾起嘴角。

“那就叫Loki吧。” Charles说。刚刚他似乎捕捉到一缕模糊的意识，但又转瞬即逝了。Charles并没有多注意这些，他留意的是在Erik进门之前，他并没有感应到这个婴儿的存在。看到那男婴的时候，他与Raven一样惊讶，或许比她还要吃惊一点儿。

“可怜的小男孩儿。” Raven说，“也许他的父母发现了他的变种特征，不能接受他，不过幸好他被丢在了这儿。”

+++

Xavier学校里多是青春期才送来的孩子，因此Loki成了最小的那一个，也自然成了最特别的那个。在他刚学会走路之后，他就被允许进入任何一间教室——实战演练课除外——没人知道他能不能听得懂，但他是这儿最小的学生，总能拥有一些特权。他可以趴在最前排，睁着一双绿色的眼睛，目不转睛地看着上课的老师。或者在Charles办公的时候进入校长办公室，Charles在工作，他随便拿一本书或抄起一份报纸，装模作样地学Charles那样认真地盯着瞧，时不时地偷看Charles一眼。

Erik多了一条强大的理由出现在学校，仿佛是他把Loki寄养在这儿似的，所以他随时来探望也无可厚非。每次看到Erik脸上理所当然的表情，Raven都忍不住翻个白眼。Charles对此没有意见，其他人则不关他们的事，而Loki欢迎他。相比于其他年纪小的学生，Charles更放心由Raven带Loki出去玩，可是Raven经常忙于实战训练，以及其他她认为“关乎变种人将来权益”的工作，于是Loki只能寄希望于Erik。

众所周知Loki还不适合危险的活动，然而他似乎对“危险”有着特别的好奇心。比如他表现出对Scott的护目镜有着极大兴趣，假装不知道那会造成什么后果，于是Scott只好处处防着他，因为当Loki犯了错假装被吓哭的时候，他又不好意思继续大声责备这个小坏蛋了。

Erik由着Loki拉他来到外面的草地上。这时候Loki才四岁，跑得太快时还会跌倒，Erik只得由他拽着走。他站到草地中央，拿出一个金属手环，两只手紧紧抓着，盯着Erik兴奋地说：“快点。”

Erik不知道他又是从学院的哪个角落里把这个手环卸下来的，只希望不会是什么重要装备上的部件。Loki双手高举抓着手环，小胳膊已经有点酸了，他不耐烦地跺着脚，皱着眉头说道：“快点！”

“好了好了，但我不会太高。”Erik说，接着他操纵金属手环，让它带着Loki飞了起来，说是飞行，Erik需要全神贯注于金属环上，避免失控让Loki跌下来。

但Loki只会给他找麻烦。他享受了一会儿高处的美景和拂面的风，就冷不丁地假装要抓不住手环掉下去的样子，但他不担心会跌在草地上，他要么会在靠近Erik的时候松手，让Erik有时间冲过来接住他，或者他会在其他学生上方松手，直接掉在别人身上。

Charles透过办公室窗户看见Loki又一次摔在Erik身上，他通过意识轻轻责备了Loki几句，Loki一如既往地没当回事。说起来，起初的两年里，Charles完全不能读取Loki的意识，他只能感受到一些模糊的思绪，看起来Loki具有抵触他的能力。但这又似乎是Loki下意识的举动，大概从他两岁开始，他的本能就逐渐接受了Charles的意识入侵，他们即便不开口说话也可以交流。

如果以后Loki也觉醒出读取意识和记忆的能力，Charles不会觉得意外，他从第一眼看见Loki并发现自己不能感知他的时候，就这么想到了，不过他觉醒的第一种能力并不是读心。

Loki六岁的时候，已经能学习十岁孩子的课程，而且表现优异。Charles预感他的学习速度会越来越快，但目前为止校长还不能搞清楚原因。

Kitty正拿着一个海盐味的冰淇淋。Loki正盯着她。倒不是因为Loki对海盐味的东西情有独钟，而是那像大海一样的深蓝色吸引着他。Loki虽然聪明，但个头还只是个六岁的孩子，他只能伸手向Kitty索要，这让他心里很恼火，因为这种举动显得他很蠢，蠢透了，就像个真正的小孩子一样。

“嘿，悠着点儿，悠着点儿。”Kitty故意把冰淇淋举高，实际上她不用举高Loki也够不到。“这是我的。”

“给我吧。”Loki转而求她，拽着她黑色的T-恤边。

“我可没说要给你买。”Kitty说。

“你明明说好的。”Loki有一种不太好的预感。

“我忘了。”Kitty说，假装往前走，故意把冰淇淋在Loki眼前炫耀地晃了晃。Loki气得鼓起了腮帮子。

那一瞬间让所有人都吓了一跳，不过好在这种突发状况在Xavier学校也不是一次两次了，大家的反应都够快，没有人受伤。不过一转眼，Loki变成了蓝色，和Raven的那种蓝不太一样，他的蓝色没有那么明亮，头上还有两个没长好的角，让人联想到小鹿，眼睛从绿宝石变成了红宝石。Loki的一只手还伸着，远处盛放的花草被他刚刚制造出来的冰晶冻住了，他的脸上和手上好像有繁复的暗纹。

他愣了一会儿，但当他反应过来的时候，又恢复成了以往雪白的皮肤和绿色的眼睛。

于是Charles给他多安排了一项任务，学习如何掌握自己的能力，而Loki很快就学会了如何利用这项技能强化他捉弄人的本领，仿佛这才是他的主业。他的第一件工作就是把Kitty房间里所有的摆设都变成了“冰淇淋”。

不知为何Loki不太喜欢自己蓝色的样子，他想，也许是因为Raven已经是蓝色的了，如果他也天天以蓝色示人，岂不是要被说成效仿Raven，那样太丢人了，他才不要做任何人的效仿者。

“为变种而自豪，Loki。”Erik如是说，自从“冰霜事件”发生之后，Erik总有一种莫名其妙的自豪感。

虽然Loki也并没有很反感蓝色的模样，但他很反感被多管闲事。“可我就是讨厌那个样子。”他说。

“为什么？难道有谁笑话你那样了吗？”

“啊……嗯……反正我讨厌。”Loki眼珠子一转，随即含含糊糊地说，再装出受了委屈的样子。

接着他如愿以偿地看到Erik整张脸拉下来，原本冷峻的下巴变得更冷硬，好像他本人就要变成一块死掰不断的金属了。“那很好，我得和Charles谈谈。”Loki没想到他得小跑才跟上Erik的脚步，来到Charles的办公室。

“我已经知道了。”Charles打断了Erik还没说出口的话，他转而看着Loki，“Loki，你来说事实是什么？”

Loki看了看Erik等待答案的眼神，又看了一眼Charles了然于胸的眼神，他咽了一口口水。“好了好了，”他对Charles说，半是道歉半是撒娇，“你都知道还要问我。”

“我想让你自己说出来。”Charles答道。他总是能把分明责备的语气说得和蔼，好让人一边被他教导一边还欣然接受。

“没人笑话我。”他只好承认，“我也并不讨厌那个样子，我骗Erik的。”

“为什么？”Erik问道。

“因为你生气的样子很蠢。”Loki说。Erik边摇头，翻了个白眼。Loki无辜地看着他，继续说道：“我只是不想天天那个样子而已。”

“但那是你本来的样子。”Erik说，“你要接受它。就像Raven。”

“我没有不接受。何况你怎么知道那是我本来的样子？”Loki反驳，“说不定现在就是我本来的样子呢？”

“可你使用你的能力的时候，会下意识变化。”Erik说。

Loki咬了咬嘴唇，说：“但我生下来的时候就是现在这样的，而Raven原本就是蓝色，我们本来就不一样。”

Erik张了张嘴，一时间说不出反驳的话。他早该知道的，自从Loki六岁开始，他就逐渐说不过这小孩子了。更糟糕地是此时Charles也选择站在Loki那边。

“如果Loki喜欢，他应该选择他喜欢的样子。”Charles说。

Loki冲Erik扬起眉毛。

“只要不妨碍他使用他的能力。”Charles补充道，“需要的时候，他不反感变化，是吗？”

“对，我一点都不反感。”Loki回应道，两眼忽闪忽闪地，一脸乖巧听话的模样。

“你看，这就行了。”Charles说。Loki冲Erik做了个鬼脸，好像上一秒那个在Charles面前的好孩子跟他没有关系一样。

Erik只好叹一口气。“你这小崽子。”他说。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）没有设定Loki重生是就是霜巨人的样子，可以理解为之前对他外貌的魔力印记没有去掉，成长一段时间后霜巨人的部分觉醒了，现在可以自由转换。
> 
> （2）脑补的是《天启》中老万失去的孩子。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此更有rape。OC/OC  
> 不发生在主角身上。

+++

Loki已经十五岁了，他比同龄男孩长得还要快一些，已经比Charles还要高。Erik开玩笑说Loki将来肯定会比自己还高些。不过尽管Loki像其他处于青春期的孩子一样饭量大涨，却仍旧那么瘦，加上他肤色很白，个子又高，Erik总觉得他病怏怏的，不知道他吃下去的营养都上哪儿了。毫无疑问Loki会说这是Erik的臆想，虽然他看上去很瘦，但锻炼时从不懈怠。Hank也说，通常他的理论课程令学生们叫苦不迭，但Loki年纪小小却可以与他讨论问题。有时候Erik觉得所有人都站在Loki那边，尤其那些钻研学术的更容易偏爱他。

此时Loki正对着镜子，他把自己的黑发向后梳好捋到耳后，露出额头，他穿着一件白色和绿色条纹的衬衣，灰黑色的牛仔裤。这是他第一次执行任务。呃，他自己给自己定义的“任务”。Charles绝对不会同意的。如果是其他人，要隐瞒Charles还很困难，但他是Loki。他早就观察好Charles的上课和办公规律，这个时候校长很忙，没有心思关注他在想什么，而且他已经进入青春期了，青春期的男孩可不喜欢时不时地被人入侵大脑，Charles也理解这个。

几分钟后，Loki已经躲到了Raven的车后座。他知道Raven要去纽约，执行一项“任务”，大约是营救两个被绑架的变种人。车发动了，他又特地等了十多分钟，确定他们已经驶上去市区的路。

“Ta——Da——”Loki突然从后座坐起来。

接着整辆车差点从马路一边直接飘到另一边。Raven瞥了一眼后视镜，那上面倒映着Loki得意的笑脸，如果不是手握着方向盘的话，Raven很想揍他一拳。

“你上来干吗？怎么会有车钥匙？”她问道。此时的Raven变成了普通女孩的样子，她穿着一件卡其色的夹克，里面是黑色的背心，长发略显张狂地铺在背后。

“我想备份车钥匙还不容易？”Loki扬了扬眉，“机会多着呢。”他可不打算泄露细节，虽然给他钥匙的人也是被他所蒙骗，并不知道他的真实意图。虽说他是Xavier学校的“混世魔王”，那也是个“讲义气”的魔王，要是让Raven知道是谁给了他机会，警告了那家伙，以后他再骗人就没那么容易了。

Raven又瞥了一眼后视镜。“我猜，是Hank还是Scott？”她问。

“你不用猜是谁。”Loki不打算在这个话题上停留，“你是不是要去营救两个变种人？”

“幸好这次不是营救，只是去打探消息。”Raven说，“让你失望了。”

Loki确实有点失望。

“要真是去营救，怎么会就我一个人？”Raven又说。

“反正我也要去。”Loki双手趴在前排椅背上。

Raven知道不可能叫他乖乖等在车上，转念又一想，让这小坏蛋见识一下，也许以后就放乖了。“好吧，”她说，“但你得老实点，就装作普通客人，不许乱搭理别人。”

Loki后来才知道所谓的“客人”是什么意思。Raven把车停在一个露天停车场里，然后带他沿着街道走了没几分钟，顺着一道楼梯往下，进入了一幢房子的地下一层。虽然Loki知道在城市的阴暗角落里，隐藏着各种犯罪或打着法律擦边球的交易，但亲眼见到是另一回事了，还是针对变种人群体的。Raven在他耳边叮嘱了，千万不要让人察觉他的变种人身份，让Loki乖乖呆在客人群里，她一会儿回来接他。

就算Raven不说，Loki也知道变种人并不受欢迎，即便是光明正大地在大街上也不行，何况在这种阳光照不到的地方。此时他身处于起哄的人群之中，众人围着中央的一只巨大的铁笼，喝彩声与嘘声此起彼伏，笼中两个变种人卖力地扭打在一起，有时候被撞开，扔到带着电的笼子上，身上会留下鲜红的印记。仔细一看会发现他们的脚踝被绑上了镣铐。一个变种人长着一双翅膀，然而他的翅膀在略显狭小的笼子里伸不开，一不小心还会被对手扔到电网上。那双翅膀原本应该是白色的，此时已斑驳，羽毛也被拽下来不少。另一个变种人浑身长满了尖刺，他在对手身上戳出了一个又一个血洞。Loki这时候才发现，他们有时扭打在一起，只是因为那个长着翅膀的人被戳定在了刺上而已。他听见众人呼喊着“干他这个狗娘养的”“把他绞烂”“该死的变种杂碎”。

最终长着双翅的变种人利用地上的铁索将对手绊倒，这奠定了他胜利的基础，但并不是结束，他仍然对已经精疲力竭的对手拳打脚踢，全然不顾那人的尖刺又在他身上戳出新的伤。他们两人早已衣不覆体，旧伤疤和新鲜的血口子混合在一起，加上已经被打到变形的脸，最后Loki已经认不出这两人原来的样子了。

Raven拍了一下Loki的肩膀，好像在他耳边说了一声什么，但是Loki没有听清，随着角斗结束，人群已经沸腾，押对的一群人欢呼，押错的一群人骂着“变种狗”。Loki跟着Raven悄然离开了这里，回去的路上不发一言。

直到车又行驶在郊区的马路上，Loki这次坐在前排，看着窗外向后一闪而过的草地，时不时冒出来的一根根电线杆。

“你获得了想要的消息了吗？”突然他问正在开车的Raven。

Raven看了他一眼。“差不多。你还好吧？”

“嗯。”Loki若有若无地答应了一声，又问道，“为什么这次不是营救？”

Raven皱起眉头，思索着该如何向他解释，又或者是否应该把情况全部告诉他，可Loki又是个刨根问底的，如果他没有得到想要的答案，总会用另一种方式挖掘，到时候Loki会知道什么，就不是她所能控制的了。

“因为这个团体并不简单。”Raven说，“刚刚你看到的角斗只是开胃菜，里面的阵势更大，可是要囚禁和掌控变种人，背后的资金和技术支持必然十分雄厚。”

“他们怎么能做到囚禁变种人？”Loki问道。这也是他常常不能理解的地方，有一些变种人明显拥有强大的力量，却像是心甘情愿似的成为一个普通人类的小丑。

“他们绑架之前都经过观察和计划。”Raven说，“了解好了目标具有什么样的能力，要用什么样的工具来控制，囚禁之后再用什么样的方法把他们驯化得不会反抗，这种情况大多数都是一对一的，有时候买家已经找好了，当然非富即贵。也有的变种人出于家庭原因，或是不能被学校所接受，不知如何利用自己的能力，也没有工作，不得已沦落至此，甚至为这个团体工作。”

Loki哼了一声。“我是该同情他们的境遇，还是怪他们太没用。”

然而Raven知道这只是他无奈的一句嘲讽。“我们没法决定自己的出生，Loki。而且有些人的变种能力易于隐藏，有些人则不是。我们只是那一小撮运气好的人。”

Loki望着窗外有点失焦。“我是不是该感谢我的父母，把我丢在Xavier学校门口？”

Raven握紧了方向盘。“这世上大多数事情没有黑白对错。这世界是灰色的，Loki。”

“我知道。”Loki回过神，转过头看着Raven，“但我从没想过去找我的父母，他们从把我丢下的那一刻起，就不再和我有任何关系了。”

他们回到Xavier学校，不出意外地迎面碰上了Charles强硬的目光。Raven拍了拍Loki的背，假装轻松，缓和一下气氛。Loki只是低垂着眼，快速走过Charles身边，就赶紧奔上楼梯。Charles的眼神跟随着他，最后只好叹了口气。

“Loki，如果你什么时候想跟我谈谈，随时来找我，好吗？”Charles说。

Loki点了点头，消失在楼梯拐角，心里反驳着，你不是随时就可以读我的想法吗。

当晚他躺在自己床上的时候，一闭眼，耳边仿佛又听到那此起彼伏的谩骂声。“变种的狗杂碎”，他想，今晚睡不好觉了。可是他并没有梦见白天见到的那场景。相反，他梦见自己站在一个陌生的金色大厅里，穿着可笑的绿色和黑色的袍子，像是个演话剧的演员。他旁边有个男孩，长得比他壮，看着年纪和他差不多大，有一双海蓝色的眼睛，愣头愣脑得像个呆子。“我以后要把那些个长角的怪物杀个片甲不留！”那个呆子说。

Loki翻了个白眼，难得没有出口讽刺他，也许是在梦里的缘故。

然而场景一转，他周围的一切逐渐模糊，Loki发现自己变成了蓝色长角的样子，但仍然穿着那身荒谬的袍子。他好像自己站在一个看不见的笼子里，但又好像不是，周围人声鼎沸，可他看不见任何人，他仿佛听见“怪物”“坏蛋”“恶心”这样的字眼，这似乎是在说他的。Loki抬起头，看见前方朦胧的雾中好像站着一个人，金色的头发和蓝色的眼睛，又是那个呆子吧，不过这次这个人的目光沉静了许多，不像那么傻了。

Loki醒来的时候，怎么也想不起来梦里的那张脸。他的意识逐渐清醒，房间里寂静无声，黑夜仍然笼罩着他。真是个莫名其妙的梦，他想，然后蒙头继续睡觉。

第二天一早Loki就忘了那个梦，也没有再找Charles谈话。他站在一个白板前，看着Hank写在上面的几个公式。

“对，这个过程最终会趋于稳定。”Hank说，“它需要一段时间收敛，收敛的情况得取决于你定的参数。”

Loki心不在焉地回应了一声，突然问道：“Hank，我知道你想从政府层面入手，改善变种人的境遇？”

Hank愣了一下，这个问题转换得太快了。“哦，是的，”他说，“你感兴趣吗？”

“你觉得有用吗？”Loki却问。

“当然有用，Loki。”Hank放下手中的马克笔，“虽然我们的方法不尽相同，但最终目标都是一样的。”

+++

Loki再次插手这个事件已经是一年以后了。他纠缠着Raven和Erik直到他们答应，这一次真的是一场营救。他坐在车后座上，等着出发，虽然他一贯头脑冷静，但此时也不免感到兴奋，他摆弄着自己修长的手指分散精力。不一会儿Raven上了车，坐到Loki的身边，她手上拿着几个小发夹和一个黑色的皮筋，上面粘着一个墨绿色的小蝴蝶结。Raven看着还在玩自己手指的Loki，抬手撩起Loki的头发。Loki有几个月没有剪头发了，半长的黑发搭在肩膀上。Raven让Loki转过去背对着自己，把Loki的头发挽起来，扎成一个发髻，用发夹固定住又用皮筋捆好。

“嗷。”Loki叫了一声。Raven扎得有些过分紧了。

Raven拍着他的肩膀。“打起精神来！”她说，“这次可不是闹着玩的了。”

这次他们的目的地在纽约的另一头。他们事先已经拟好了计划。

“到时候我和Erik进去，你的任务就是守在这个地方接应我们。”Raven解释说。Loki微微蹙了眉头，Raven看出他对自己过分简单的任务有点儿不满意。“这可不是看上去那么简单。”她补充道。Loki还没出口的抱怨被堵了回去。

他跟着Raven和Erik，依然假装是普通的客人。这里的地下一层正上演着脱衣舞的戏码，一个女性变种人伸着长腿勾住她背后的钢管，展示着她大而圆润的胸脯，她的头上长着两只弯弯的角，身上几乎什么都没穿。Loki瞥了一眼，那黑色的三角杯都快兜不住她的双乳了。他从侧面走过的时候看见那个变种人背上还有吓人的伤疤。而台下的观众兴奋地呼喊，很多人手里拿着酒瓶，竖在自己胯下摆出暗示性动作。Loki皱了一下眉头，他知道那是什么意思，有点不自在，跟着Raven和Erik赶快从人群边缘离开。

他们下了一道楼梯，停在地下二层的一条走廊拐角，Erik示意停下。

“我和Raven过去，你留在这儿。”他对Loki说，“我们去不了多久就能把人带回来。下一次再给你见识一下大场面，Loki。”

Loki才注意到，今天Erik像模像样地穿着一件深蓝色的西装外套，大概是要装作哪里的贵客吧。他点了点头，按照计划把自己藏在走廊拐角的一处视觉盲点。

Loki在暗处等着，这里已经听不到楼上嘈杂的人声。Raven和Erik走后，幽暗的走廊逐渐平静，他不知道又呆了多久，好像听见远处传来喊声和金属撞击的声音。Loki再次抬起头盯着走廊那头，观察着动静，这样听着似乎是快来了。

他果然隐约看到那头走来一个男子，脚步凌乱，慌里慌张。当人走近时，Loki认出他就是一年前在那个笼子里被揍到血肉模糊的变种人，那个会浑身长出尖刺的家伙，此时他的脸上又挂彩了，不过比上次轻多了，他穿着一件黑色皮夹克，上面装饰着金属大纽扣。这个人在走廊拐角停下四处张望，接着Loki作出了一个错误的决定，他从阴影里走了出来。

那人看见他，愣了一下，接着问道：“你是来接应的吗？”

Loki无声地点点头，示意他跟着自己朝楼梯走去，可没几步，他意识到有什么不对。他耳边仿佛响起Raven曾经说过的话，“有的变种人不得已沦落至此，甚至为这个团体工作”。

“是谁叫你来的？”Loki问道，晚了一步。他感到脖子上一阵酥麻，腿一软跌倒在地上，失去意识之前他模糊地看到那个男子的脸。

“抱歉兄弟，可我必须这么做。”那人说。

+++

Loki醒来的时候发现自己被关在一个透明的小隔间里。他的颈后还有点发麻，几缕黑发从他耳边垂下，接着他的下巴被人抓住，硬是抬了起来。

两个穿着迷彩服的男子站在他面前，其中一人一只手抬起了Loki的下巴，他盯着Loki仍然失焦的眼睛，舔了一下嘴唇。

“就算光靠这副皮相，也能卖个好价钱。”男子松开了手，转而对另一个说。

Loki低头，眨了眨眼睛，拼命让自己清醒，很快他眼前的世界完全清晰了。他抬头瞥见那两个男人仍在说话，趁他们不注意，他突然伸手释放了冰霜。

但他失败了，那两个男子显然受过良好训练，躲过了他的攻击，冰晶冻结在对面的墙上。另一个男人在他身上狠狠踢了一脚。Loki被撞在了墙上，前胸后背都疼。而那个抬他下巴的男子回头瞧了一眼冰晶。

“哟，还是个冰美人。”他说。

“等着瞧，有的是手段叫他服服帖帖的。”另一个人说道。

Loki只能看着他们一前一后出了隔间，把他一人锁在这里。他在地上坐起来，一边揉着自己的后颈一边观察自己的处境。这时Loki发现他的隔壁也关着一个变种人，那又是一个长着翅膀的，不过这次是个女孩，看上去和自己差不多大。也许这样的变种人相对好控制一些吧，Loki想。那个女孩也看了看他，不过对Loki的到来并没有什么反应。她有一头棕色微微卷曲的头发，散在肩膀上，一双浅灰蓝色的眼睛，小巧的鼻子上有一些雀斑。她穿着一层薄薄的棉布上衣和裤子，像是睡衣，她只瞥了一眼Loki，就又低下头坐在地上。

“Loki，你在哪儿？”Loki听见脑中传来Charles的声音，他一个机灵坐好，回应了Charles一声。“你还好吗？”Charles又问道。

“勉强还行。”Loki回应道，他揉了揉自己刚刚被踹过的地方，想到此时Charles焦急的样子。他抬头再次环顾四周，也是让Charles借由自己的眼睛看一下情况。

“我大概了解了。”Charles说，“你头上的皮筋和发夹还在吗？”

Loki下意识地摸了摸发髻，虽然有点松了，但依然在，否则他的头发就披散下来了。“在呢。”他答道，奇怪Charles为什么问这个。仿佛是回应了他，Charles解释说：“Hank在那里面装了GPS定位装置，我们已经找到你的大致位置了，Erik和Raven一会儿会去救你，你要冷静。”

Charles的话极大地安慰了他。“哇哦，”他说，“是装在那个蝴蝶结里的吗？回头得让Hank给我观摩一下那个微型定位器。”Loki已经能想象到Charles此时无奈的表情。

这时隔壁隔间里的动静惊扰了他们。Loki看见那个女孩往后面的墙上靠去，那个刚刚踢过他的男人走进隔壁的隔间。

“我听说你又试着逃跑，真是不自量力，看来你又欠教训了。”那个男人一边向女孩走去，一边解开了他裤子上的皮带。

女孩用手臂挡住自己，然而这只是徒劳的。男子抓住她的手臂，一把拽过来，另一只手给了她一巴掌，女孩又跌到地上，她的嘴角留下了新出现的血痕。

Loki睁大了眼睛。“我想你最好叫Erik快点。”他在脑中对Charles说。

“我的天啊。”Charles也看见了，“Loki，你最好别看，Loki！”

然而他怎么可能不去看呢，即使迫使自己不去看，他也能听见。

隔壁的女孩被迫跪坐在地上，那个男子从裤子里掏出自己的老二，上下撸了两把，伸手拽着那个女孩的头发，她别过脸去，阴茎打在她的脸上，留下液体的痕迹，但抓着她头发的手还是迫使她张开嘴。

“好好含着。你这婊子就是欠收拾。”那男子说，按住那女孩的后脑勺。

Loki能看见那个女孩浑身都在发抖，她身后的翅膀向下搭着。他知道那是怎么回事，他也见过老二什么样子，拜托，他自己也有，可他还是个处子，他不想第一次看见别人那玩意儿却是在这种场景。此时Loki听见的全是那女孩呜咽的声音，混合着哭泣，还有她被迫吞吐着阴茎时的啧啧水声。也许Charles还在他的脑袋里喊着冷静，不要看，之类的话，但此时他完全听不见。

Loki试图把脸转向另一边。接着女孩的叫声又让他下意识地看了一眼。此时男子已经让她吐出了自己的老二，女孩的头发被拽着，是疼痛让她哭喊。那男人又打了她一巴掌，她向后倒去，抹着眼泪，止不住地呜咽。男人蹲下来，扒下了女孩的裤子，她里面是光着的。

“转过去，跪着。”男人说。

女孩颤抖着慢慢转过身，男人没有耐心地推着她，伸手抓了一把她翅膀上的羽毛，女孩又尖叫了一声。Loki看着浑身抖了一下。这下她的翅膀完全展露在她的侵犯者面前。Loki瞥见那上面的羽毛极不规整，有些地方的羽毛都快被拽光了。没有等女孩趴好，男人扼住了她的后颈按在地上，这个动作迫使她高高地翘起臀部。

“看看你这样等着被我操的贱样，你要是出去了谁会满足你，嗯？”男子说，“一会儿等我把你操开了，让别人也来享受一下。”

回应他的是女孩的哭声，还有翅膀的颤动。男子没做任何准备就把他的老二塞了进去，Loki又听见了那女孩的尖叫。他转过去，看见男子一边抽动着他的老二，一边一只手按在女孩的背上。女孩阵阵哭喊着。那一定撕裂了，Loki想，他的想法同时也让Charles听见。

“别看，Loki，别看。”Charles说。

“说得好像我不想看就真的可以看不见一样。”Loki回应道，“叫Erik快点。”Loki向后靠着墙边坐着，他抱着自己膝盖，觉得自己可能真的在发抖。那个男人每抽动一下就能听见女孩的哭声，Loki想他一定看见血流出来了。

“看你这淫荡又饥渴的样子。”那男人说，“说你想被我狠狠地操。”

他没听见那女孩的回答，只听见哭声。

“说。不然我就把这个也捅进去。”男人说道。

他瞥了一眼，那男子手里拿着一只长酒瓶，伸到那女孩面前。

“我……我想被……狠狠地操。”那女孩看到酒瓶，睁大着双眼，断断续续地说道。

“说请。”男人抓住女孩的头发向后拽着。

“请……请狠狠地……操我。”

男人松开了女孩的头发，再次用力地干她，发出肉体碰撞的啪啪声。

“Charles，Charles。”Loki在心里喊道，他感受到Charles在和Erik联系，一时没有回应他，他深深地呼吸，试图让自己平静下来，耳边充斥着女孩的喊叫和身体碰撞的声音。

他抬起头，正对上自己隔间门外的那个穿迷彩服的男子，就是刚刚捏住他下巴的家伙，此时他刚走过来，手里拿着类似手铐的东西，但比手铐要大。Loki有一种不祥的预感。下一秒他的预感就被证实了。那个男人眯着眼睛，打开了隔间的门。

“轮到我们来玩玩了，小东西。”他冲Loki吹了个口哨，“你这样让我特别想干你。”

Loki瞪大了眼睛。“不。”他说着，向后躲着，然而他身后就是冰冷的墙。

“不过我要先把你的手处理一下。”他举着那个手铐，但那是个能完全把手包裹住的金属套子。“要是让你把我的老二冻住了，我还怎么让你爽翻天呢？”他说。

“不，不。”Loki说。他摇着头，在心里喊着：“Charles，你叫Erik快点，Charles，Charles，我不想让他碰我，Charles！”

“Loki，Loki。”他听见Charles的声音，“Erik，你他妈的快点，Erik！”

但Loki的眼睛有点花了，他眼前仿佛被蒙上一层浅绿色的光晕，他不知道是不是因为自己太害怕了，毕竟那个男子正向他走近，他看见那个男人一手扶在皮带上。那将是他的侵犯者，一会儿那个男人会把皮带解开，会把他绑起来，把他撕裂，逼他求着操自己。他摇头，耳边嗡嗡地响，他一定是被吓出眼泪了，因为他看见那个男人的眼神变得更尖厉，仿佛马上就要把他吃了，这更糟糕，这更激发了对方的欲望，但他无法控制自己。

“Charles，Charles。”他哀求，“我不想让他碰我，真的，我不要他碰我。”

“Charles！”他在心里喊道。他看见那个男人朝他伸出手，想抓住他的手套上那个金属套。“不要。”他大喊道，躲闪着，“不要，不要——”

一时间，他耳边所有的声音似乎静止了一瞬，接着像是一声巨响，他眨眨眼睛，眼前更清明了一些，刚才朦胧的浅绿色消失了。随后他发现他的侵犯者倒在了地上，身体沿着胸部的地方几乎被切成两半，血滩了一地。他抬头，四周透明的墙也像是拦腰斩断了一般。他刚刚似乎是释放了什么巨大的能量波，Loki推测，而且一直延伸到隔壁房间，刚刚正侵犯那个女孩的男子也倒在地上，那道波也一定是击中了他。而那个女孩依旧伏在地上颤抖，她也才反应过来。

“Loki，Loki，你刚刚发出了一道绿色的能量波。”Charles的声音在他脑袋里说道。

他很快反应过来，事不宜迟，他赶紧站起来，趁着其他人还没赶来之前，他走到隔壁房间里，把那女孩拉起来。

“快点，我们快走。”Loki说。

这时他们看见地上躺着的那个男子，也被切成了两半。那不是什么好看的景色。女孩捂住自己的嘴巴遏制住尖叫，但她很坚强，依旧很快站了起来，把自己的裤子重新拉好。Loki无意间看见她的腿间流下鲜血，湿润了她的裤子。于是他伸手想扶住她，以免她站不住。当他的手意外地碰触到女孩的额头时，他的眼前像过电影一样闪过一些画面，他好像处在了女孩的视角，重新看见了她被侵犯的过程，还有之前她绕过看守试图逃跑，但被抓住的画面。

当Loki反应过来的时候，他已经读取了女孩的记忆。“我很抱歉。”他说。

但Loki没有时间考虑他刚觉醒的新技能。他扶着女孩来到外面，走过一扇门，来到一条陌生的走廊，他听见脚步声，心想要不要重新试试刚才的力量。他伸出手，集中意念尝试了一下。一道绿光闪过，然而他并没有释放出厉害的能量波。

“呃……”他发现自己变了个模样，但不幸地是变成了刚才试图侵犯他的那个人的样子，毕竟他才看过那家伙的尸体。他和他身边的女孩面面相觑，略显尴尬。

Loki想，等他安全了，再好好考虑一下怎么用这些玩意儿，但至少现在他还知道怎么释放冰晶。他听见脚步声越来越近。准备好了，Loki想，他能感到女孩有点紧张地抓着他的手臂。

要来了。

就在Loki伸出手的时候，他看见了Erik，接着是Raven。

“Erik！是我！”Loki喊道，天啊，他从来没有见到Erik还这么高兴过。

Erik则是收回手，愣了一下。Loki意识到自己还没有变回去。接着又是一道浅浅的绿光。Loki变回来了，他喘着气，耳边垂下一缕发丝。他得救了，冲着Erik微笑。

Erik不知是该紧张，欣喜，还是自豪。末了，他说：“妈的，还是把整幢楼掀了省事！”

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

+++

Thor发现自己站在船舱的卧室之中，但他其实看不清卧室的摆设，可他就是知道自己在哪儿。他摸了摸自己的眼睛，那里由眼罩取代了义眼。他走到小柜子前，看着镜子里自己的倒影，他又变成刚从Asgard逃出来时的样子。他没去想这里怎么多出了一面镜子，而是回头，看见Loki站在那儿，抿着一丝笑意，对他说：“这很配你。”

Thor立即大步过去，欣喜地是Loki仍站在原处，似乎在等他。当他走近时，Loki微微抬头，他的眼神从那白皙的额头开始，落到那精致的眉眼，线条略显凌厉的下巴，修长的脖颈，他看到熟悉的皮革一丝不苟地包裹着的身躯，直到他确定Loki确实是完完整整地站在他面前。他拾起垂下的那只手，只是轻轻握住确认对方存在，生怕太用力就会捏碎似的。他又抬头，对上Loki的眼睛，那双眼睛里曾包含过太多东西，纯真，羡慕，得意，嫉妒，仇恨，以及强烈的爱意，所有的一切皆幻化成翠色的宝石，他仿佛能看见他们所经历的一切痛苦或幸福，就像能工巧匠一般为那双眼睛里的宝石切割出独特的镜面，直到现在，他仿佛能看见那宝石里蕴含了无数相互交错的镜子，折射出绚丽的光彩。

宝石的美丽之处就在于，它可能显现着深幽的翠绿，鲜艳的红，靓丽的蓝或是其他颜色，但只要观察它，就会发现那其中包含着的无数镜面，每一个镜面都映射出一种独特的风景，无数的风景或平行，或交错，或组合在一起，这让你得以从无数角度欣赏它，而每一次欣赏所看到的景色各不相同，绝不是单一的色彩。

因此把Loki比作宝石可是再贴切不过了。

而此时Thor的宝石就在他手心里。

他温柔地抚上Loki的脖颈，拇指摸索着Loki的侧脸，在Loki的额头上印下一个吻。他留恋Loki的气息，顺着那侧脸向下，亲吻眉角，眼角和脸颊，而Loki就乖乖地仍由他抚弄。

“哥哥。”Loki轻轻叹道。

Thor一只手抚摸Loki的腰，再揽到腰后，另一只手直接绕过背后，握住他的脖子后面，把他整个人往怀里搂，而Loki的手攀上Thor的前胸。Thor接着轻吻，他们交缠着气息。

“哥哥，”Loki又说，这一次Thor停下来，但依然搂得很紧，并没有放松的意思。“我死了。”Loki说。这不是一个问句。

Thor皱眉。“不，你没有，你这不是好好的吗？”

“我是死了。”Loki不带感情色彩地说。

“你没有。”Thor有些急了，他不知道为什么Loki会有这种疑问，不知道是哪个混蛋把这荒谬的想法塞进了Loki的脑子里。他的Loki有一颗完美又聪明的脑袋，里面怎么能混入这种东西？  
“我死了。”Loki坚持说，他的双手扶在Thor的臂膀上，略带强硬地把他们分开了一点，接着说，“我就死在你面前，而你无能为力。”

这次Thor用力搂住他。“不，你就在这儿。”然而Loki眉头微蹙，脸上带上一丝伤感。Thor发现Loki的身体竟有些模糊。“你就在这儿，你哪儿也不去，Loki。”Thor说，可是Loki的身体变化并不由他掌控。

“你无能为力。”Loki淡淡地说，任由自己逐渐消失。

“Loki，Loki，你要什么我都给你，我愿意给你一切，但是你不要离开我。”Thor说着试图抓住他，但他惊恐地发现自己的手竟然抓不住了，Loki的身体开始消散。

“Loki！”Thor睁大着眼睛，他感到双腿不受控制地发软。

Thor从床上坐起来，一个人坐在黑暗之中，他默默地看着自己的双手，动了动手指，无论怎样，他现在手中的只有空气。他再一次回想起那时候他和Loki在船舱卧室中分享的快乐，他们的肢体在床上交缠，分享呼吸，分享一个又一个高潮。他没有哭，毕竟已经过去了十八年，泪水早已干了。他深吸了一口气，再也不想睡觉，可外面天还没亮。

于是Thor起床，看起了录像。那是他从Tony那里拷贝过来的录像，是当年Loki入侵纽约时的记录。可笑地是他与Loki的生命重叠了一千多年，现在却一丝一毫纪念都没有，除了记忆。而唯一的纪念却是从别人那儿要来的。

录像不过一个小时，Thor却看了两倍的时间，直到窗外天已亮。他早已熟悉了录像里Loki的每一个表情和任何一个细节，可他除了这个又有什么可以怀念的呢？他不断地重复，倒退，再放一遍Loki的某个动作，或是抬头，或是转身，因为他唯恐某一天会连他弟弟的样子都记不起来了，只记得他曾经有过这么一个弟弟，一个爱人，那样的话，他生命之中唯一一丝快乐的光也就没有了。

Thor绝不允许这样的事情发生，所以他会一直看。

在Loki刚离开他的那一年里，Thor还能让自己忙碌起来。毕竟大战刚过，Valkyrie带着幸存的Asgard居民找到了他，接着他要谈判，获许在挪威上空建造新的家园。Thor并不擅长谈判桌上的“战争”，他花费了好一番功夫才做到。然后他要负责安抚，规划，建造新的家。他尽量让自己忙起来，当一切稳定下来以后，他发现没那么多事可做了。Valkyrie以及其他幸存的Asgard元老是很可靠的领导人。但Thor一定要有事做，于是他来往于新Asgard与复仇者大厦之间，有时来帮帮忙。Tony为他在大厦里留了一间卧室。

然而再怎么忙碌，夜晚总是让人发疯。

因为他会不可遏制地想到Loki。

除此之外Thor的生活极其正常，他甚至交到了新朋友。

“这个给你。”一次Rocket来到地球，Peter送给他一只猫咪样子的抱枕，说觉得很像他，就买下来了。Rocket自然发火了，说自己不是猫，他当场把抱枕塞给了坐在一边的Thor。

Thor看了看那张猫咪脸，正得意地冲自己笑。“哦，谢谢。”他对Rocket说，“Loki也会喜欢的。”虽然他想到的是Loki发脾气的样子，但他知道Loki其实会喜欢的。等Loki回来了，他就送给他，说不定Loki一高兴就不会再离开他了。

Peter刚想说什么，旁边的Tony使了个眼色叫他闭嘴。Rocket摇摇头。

Thor一直认为Loki会回来的，这个小坏蛋只是去宇宙间旅行了，等他玩够了还会回到自己身边，他不是一直如此吗？有时候Thor想，这东西Loki会喜欢，便把它留下。

其他人觉得至少这比刚开始要好，至少Thor的情绪稳定了，生活也正常了。而只有夜深人静之时，Loki才会步入Thor的梦中，提醒他自己已经死了。但那只是梦，怎么能相信呢，Thor能分得清什么是梦，什么是预言，如果那真的是个预言梦，也是世界上最不准的预言。

Thor的正常生活直到这一天被打破。

他正走出新Asgard的议事厅，天空晴朗，云层之中露出久违的阳光。这时他感到一丝魔法气息，那是他熟悉得不能再熟悉的感觉。Thor几乎感到一阵晕眩冲入他的大脑，他不知道为什么，是惊讶，喜悦，还是不敢相信。同时间他丢下了手里刚刚握着的文件，他要立即找到那气息的来源，立即，马上。

Thor很快到了纽约。他确定是在这里，可是那一丝波动好像转瞬即逝了。他站在人流涌动的街道上，人群的脚步从他身边而过，好像每个人都知道自己要去哪儿，除了Thor。他不得不靠至街角。

这时一阵金色的光圈，Strange出现在他面前。Thor一把握住Strange的肩膀。

“我能感受到。Loki还活着。他就在这儿。”Thor说。

Strange觉得自己的肩膀快要被这个大块头捏碎了。

“冷静，冷静。”Strange用他低沉的声线说道，“我也刚刚感受到了一丝气息，所以才来找你。”

“那你快带我找到他，我只能感受到他就在附近。”Thor说。

Strange的斗篷把Thor的手从主人的肩膀上拍下来，不然真的要碎了。“别急。”Strange瞥了一眼斗篷，“我觉得那像是一阵魔力爆发或暴走。”

“可是我从没见过Loki的魔力暴走。”Thor说，“他总是能控制得很好。”他的声音中带上一丝自豪。

Strange决定无视这一丝突如其来的自豪感。“魔力暴走肯定会造成一定破坏，这就好调查了，而且就在纽约。”他说。

Thor在Strange的追踪魔法帮助下，找到了他们的目的地，Strange还通知了Tony。半个小时后，他们三人到达了一幢建筑的地下三层，这里显然发生过一起不小的争斗。Thor再次感受到了那股熟悉的气息。

“就是这里。”Thor的声音中难掩着兴奋。接着他踏进一间房间，看到室内一个个透明墙像是被一齐拦腰砍断的样子，房间的水泥墙上也有破坏的痕迹，幸好这不是承重墙。

“呃……”Tony先跨了一步，他发现了透明隔间里的两具男尸，他们似乎穿着迷彩服，都被拦腰砍断，其中一个好像还没穿裤子。

“Loki之前一定在这儿。”Thor说。

“而且发生了什么不好的事情。”Tony决定不再看那两具尸体。他也算不上青年人了，受不了这种视觉刺激。

“总之我们要先调查一下这儿到底发生了什么。”Strange说道。

+++

与此同时，Loki已经回到了Xavier学校。他知道Charles在等着自己，他走进了Charles的书房，那里温暖亲切的气息立即拥抱了他。

“坐吧。”Charles对他说，“你还好吗？”

“还行。”Loki答道，在靠墙的柜子边给自己倒了一杯果汁，他还不到允许喝酒的年纪，Charles在这方面从不让步，然后他在沙发上坐下来。“我等Raven把他们安顿好了才过来的。”Loki指的是他们救下来的那个女孩，以及之前Erik和Raven带出来的其他两个变种人。

沉默在房间里漫延。Loki知道Charles有足够的耐心等他先开口。

“他们恨我们。”Loki说。

“谁恨我们？”Charles问道。

“人类。”Loki回想起女孩在那个男子身下的尖叫，“人类恨我们，Charles，你今天也看到了。”他知道，在任何一个地方的文化里，强奸只代表着权力与恨意。

“他们只代表他们自己，Loki，他们并不能代表所有人类。”Charles说。

Loki抬起头对上Charles的眼睛，那双湛蓝色的眼睛从他小时候起就没有变过，依然平静，依然温和。“可是那些人呢？”Loki继续说，“那些围着笼子疯狂的人们，Charles，你没有看见，他们也一样恨着我们，而且他们是一大群。”

“我知道，那些我都知道。”Charles答道。

“那你依然相信他们？”Loki问道。

“我依然相信，”Charles说，“我见过比这强烈得多的恨意，Loki，可我依然相信。”

Loki皱眉，他眨眨眼睛，看着Charles。今天的Charles和以往没什么两样，他仍旧是那个智慧的，礼貌的，和蔼的教授，他穿着一件藏蓝色的休闲西装外套，里面是一件白色的衬衣，他嫣红的嘴唇抿着，蕴含着一丝宽容的笑意。在Loki眼中，Charles一直像涓涓细流，或者明媚的阳光，但此时Loki却觉得他又像一座巍然不动的山峰。

“我永远都无法像你这样，Charles。”Loki微微一笑。

“你不需要像我一样，每个人都是不一样的，每个人都独一无二。”

Loki歪了歪头，说：“有时候我认同Erik的观点，我们比他们更强大，我们才是未来。”

Charles想了想。“你有时候的确会像Erik，可又不完全是。你就是你，Loki。”

“那你认同我们比他们强大吗？”Loki问道。

“问题在于，Loki，”Charles耐心地说，“在我这里没有什么‘我们’与‘他们’，而只有我们，我们都是人类。就好像非洲狮与美洲狮都是狮子，大猩猩也分很多种一样。我们都是人类，只不过是不同种的人罢了。”

“可还是不同。”Loki反驳道。

“观点在于，我更着重于相同点，所以我相信变种人与其他人类可以沟通。”Charles解释道，“要是着重于不同点，这个问题便无解了。因为即使都是普通人类，也分有不同性别，性向，肤色，种族甚至阶级；而即便都是变种人，也分有不同类型的技能。这样分类是无穷无尽的，直到我们每个人都被孤立成单独一类，因为我刚才说了，其实我们每个人都是不一样的。”

Loki眨了眨眼睛，想了一会儿。“很多时候你不认同Erik的做法。”他说。

Charles叹了口气。“我们各有各的方式，毕竟我们都不一样，”他说，“我，Erik，Hank或者Raven，我早已不强求Erik按我的方法来了。但即便我们的出发点不同，道路不同，我们的最终目标都是一样的，就是希望所有的变种人都能大大方方地展现在这个世界上，并且为他们自己而自豪。”

Loki想到了什么。“哦，就像收敛。”他打趣地说。

“对，你可以把这比作任何一种收敛过程。” Charles被他的比喻逗笑了，“对了，你对自己的能力还习惯吗？”

“勉强习惯。”Loki说。Charles明白这个意思就是“不习惯”。

“那读心呢？”

“我必须要碰到对方的头部才行。”Loki说。

“我应该能帮你什么。”Charles说，他伸手去拿书桌上的时刻安排表，“我看看能否匀出一点时间给你。”

“嗯。”Loki已经完全放松下来，他的一只手肘支撑在沙发椅臂上，若有所思地摩挲着自己纤薄的嘴唇。

Charles抬起头，看着他微蹙的眉头，他已然长成了一个俊美的少年，他那双绿色的眼睛仍然像宝石一样美丽，但那是更加浓郁的翠绿色，Charles记得当自己第一眼看到这个婴儿的时候，他眼睛中的色彩更像是倒影在碧水中的树林。谁又能一直保持着如孩童一般清澈纯洁的眼睛呢？Charles想，微笑着，谁也不能。

+++

Thor坐在复仇者联盟大厦顶层的一间休息室里，天知道他这过去几天是怎么过的，自从他确定Loki活着以来，他就没好好吃过一顿饭，也没心思呆在新Asgard。而Tony虽然一直说在调查，可他总叫Thor等等。Thor恨不得把整个纽约翻个遍，而且万一Loki已经不在这儿了要怎么办呢？Thor又想起几天前在那里看见的场景，那不是什么好事情，万一Loki受到攻击受伤了怎么办呢？那可是魔力暴走，Thor想，他从没见过Loki无法掌控自己的时候，唯一的可能，就是他受了刺激。

Tony走进房间，他看着这个坐立不安的大个子，心想还是不要在这件事上逗他玩了。Natasha也跟了进来，在调查的事情上她也帮了忙。Tony走过来，把一个文件夹往茶几上一扔。Thor拿起文件夹，里面是关于上次那个事件的调查报告。

“我好不容易拿到的，这原本要去存档。”Tony边说边去给自己倒一杯，顺便递了一杯给Natasha。

“存档？”Thor问道，眼神却没有离开手中的文件。

“这是政府里的行话。”Natasha说着接过Tony给她的杯子，“存档就是指不会再有人提起这件事。”

“可这不是……恶性事件吗？怎么能不调查呢？”Thor想到了这个他在Midgard才学到的词，用来描述两个男子的惨死应该还算准确吧。

Tony拍了拍Thor的肩膀。这虽然是个神，然而以他的性格不太理解政府的做事规则，而且Thor大多数时候还是在新Asgard搞建设。

“因为这件事情牵扯到变种人。”Tony指着那份文件说，“而事情一旦扯到变种人，就不好说了，他们不太想深挖，不想调查，就干脆存档，从此没有人再提这件事。”

“这到底是怎么回事？”Thor问，来回看着Tony和Natasha两个人。

于是Natasha给Thor解释。“你也许听说过，有一些人因为基因变化，天生带有特异功能，变种人就是指他们。这和Captain不一样，他是后天变化的。而上次你们看到的那个现场，是一个犯罪组织的活动地点，他们绑架，贩卖和凌虐变种人，而那两个死掉的男子生前就为这个组织工作。你们到达那儿之前，发生了一起袭击，被关押的几个变种人被救走了。而现在，他们不想调查这件事，决定压下来。”

Thor叹了口气。“我还是不懂你们这儿的办事规则。不论是不是有什么特异功能，绑架就是不对的，何况凌虐，你们的政府怎么能不管呢？”

“这是政治。政治无关对错。”Tony无奈地说。

“好吧，那Loki是怎么牵扯进去的？”Thor问道。

“我们还不知道小鹿斑比是怎么牵扯进来的。”Tony说，“现在调查只知道Magneto救走了那些被关着的变种人，大概还牵扯到Xavier教授。”

看着Thor 再次疑惑的眼神，Natasha解释道：“他们都是变种人。Magneto又叫Erik Lehnsherr，能力是控制金属；Charles Xavier教授的能力是读心。总的来说他们代表了两派，Erik据说是个麻烦制造机，而Xavier教授一直致力于变种人与人类的和平沟通，为变种人争取权益。目前这个调查报告就止于此。”

“你们这儿真够乱的。”Thor说，“那事情很明显了，我去找这个叫Erik的。”

“嗯，其实Magneto不太好找。”Natasha说，“不过Xavier教授办了一所学校，帮助变种人青少年学习控制自己的能力。”

“那我就去找他。”Thor说着站了起来。

Natasha看了看Tony，Tony耸了耸肩。“好吧，”他说，“过两天Natasha陪你去。”

“为什么要过两天？为什么不是今天？”Thor问道，他已经等够了。

“因为我们跟Xavier教授素来没有交情。”Tony说，“总要先打探一下吧。”

Thor没有回答，虽然他不太懂这里政府的办事规则，但毕竟这么多年过去，他已经懂了Tony的办事规则。于是他决定默默地自己干。

+++

打听到这所学校的地址对雷神来说不算困难，Thor好歹也在Midgard呆了这么久了。同一天，他已经站在了Xavier学校的门口。据说Xavier教授把他自己的老宅改造成了这所学校。远远地，Thor能看见绿树环绕的草地上，似乎有些孩子奔跑着。

就在这时他碰见了来学校的Erik。Erik打量着这个大个子，他有金色的头发，留着胡渣，面容坚毅，值得一提地是他浑身的肌肉，像个健美先生。Erik一时想不到有哪种变种人能有这样的身材。

“哦，我来拜访Xavier教授。”Thor对Erik说。

Erik觉得好像在哪里见过他，若有所思地点了点头。

Thor能感觉到这个男人对自己心存疑虑，但他想不出为什么，明明自己已经很礼貌了，难道这所学校平时都没有访客吗？

但Erik还是带Thor进了学校。一路上他们遇见了许多学生，有的匆忙赶往教室，有的在课外活动，但很多孩子都停下来看着他们，毕竟Thor的样子实在引人注目，尤其是尚处于青春期的女孩，而男孩们不免有点嫉妒他。Thor听见有些学生悄悄地讨论他的声音，说不定自己被认出来了。

Erik带Thor来到了Charles的书房，Thor对他说了声谢谢，然而接着他发现Erik似乎不打算离开，他直接在身后关上了书房的门。实际上Erik从见到Thor的那一刻起就觉得这个大个子要惹事，他总有一种不好的预感。

Charles从书桌边抬起头，眯起眼睛。一瞬间，Thor有一种已然被人看穿的感觉。

“Thor Odinson，欢迎来到Xavier学校。”Charles说，“我是Xavier教授，你可以叫我Charles。”

“我……”Thor被Charles打了个猝不及防，没想到这就是被读心的感觉。

“我已经知道了你的来意。”Charles说，指了指靠墙边上的一个小柜子，“你可以给自己倒一杯酒水。”

Thor道了谢，他确实有点口渴，就给自己倒了一杯水。

“你去过了那个现场？”Charles看着他，皱起眉头。

“我想是的……”Thor说，心想他应该知道Charles指的是什么。

Charles点点头，似乎是在回应他。

“什么现场？”Erik问道，现在这个房间里他倒成了被排除的那个。

“就是你上次和Raven，Loki去的那个地方——”Charles说，当他在Loki的名字处停下的时候，他捕捉到了Thor汹涌的思绪。

“Loki？”Thor问道，他刚想喝水，拿着玻璃杯的手停在了半空。他没想到会突然听到这个名字。Charles又看向他，眉头又皱起来，这次更深了。

好像还嫌他们不够乱，Thor要问更多的时候，书房门响了几声，然后Loki开门走进来。

“Charles，现在是我们约好的上课时间——”Loki说，这时他感觉到书房里的气氛不对劲，很多双眼睛都盯着他。

突然一个清脆的声响，Thor手里的杯子被他捏碎了，玻璃渣撒了一地，水也在一瞬间弄湿了地毯，但Thor全然不顾这些，他一个大步上前想要拉住Loki，这个让他朝思暮想的宝贝弟弟，就在他要碰到Loki的前一秒，一只手臂拦在了他面前，Erik按住了他的肩膀。

“Loki！”Thor说。

“嘿，你想干吗？”Erik没好气地问道。

Thor看着这个没自己高也没自己壮的男人，说道：“他是我弟弟！”

“我不是你弟弟，我不认识你。”Loki躲在Erik后面探出身子，说道。

“Loki你忘了吗？我们……”Thor的话没说完。

“嘿，退后。”Erik打断了他。

“你们三个冷静。”Charles大声说道，他的命令通常很有效果，这次也不例外，“Loki，把门关上，你们三个人过来坐好，好吗？”

于是三个男人，不，两个男人和一个少年，听话地走到沙发边，中间Thor试图拉Loki的手跟他套近乎，Loki躲到了Erik的另一边。最终三人在沙发上坐了一排，Erik坐在中间隔开了Thor和Loki。

Charles打量了他们三个，最后目光落在了Thor身上。“你好，Odinson先生，你就是雷神。”Charles说。

“你好。”Thor站起来跟Charles握了握手，这是他早在Midgard学到的礼仪，说真的，这屋子里就这位教授最讲道理了，Thor想。

“你是雷神？”Erik盯着他看，心想怪不得看着有点眼熟，大概是在哪个新闻上见过。“我是Magneto。”他补充了一句，但他没有握手的意思。

Thor心想这倒好，一下见到了两个。

“我就不用自我介绍了吧？”Loki说道。

“你是我弟弟，Loki，我们从小一起长大，我们——”Thor正要说下去，又被Erik打断了，他有点恼火，搞不好要和这家伙先干上一架。

“我们先一个一个把想说的话说完，好吗？虽然我已经大概知道了Odinson先生要说什么，但别人还不了解。”Charles提高了音量，“而且在一人说话的时候，其他人不要打断他。好了，先从Odinson先生开始。”

Thor点点头，他再次感到这屋子里只有Xavier教授讲道理。

“你是我弟弟，Loki，我们从小一起长大，我们一起玩耍，一起战斗，你现在只是失忆了，但会想起来的。我以为，我一直以为你被Thanos杀死了。”Thor试着绕过Erik看着Loki。

“你是说那场‘无限战争’？”Erik问道。

“对。”

“我也知道那场战争。”Loki说，“但我是在战争之后出生的，我是个变种人，不是你弟弟。”他绕过Erik看着Thor。

“是的，Loki是在战争过后两年，我在Xavier学校门口捡到的，那时他就是个普通的婴儿。”Erik说道。

“不，你就是我弟弟。”Thor坚持，他不会错的，“你一定是重生了，你一直都擅长各种魔法，变形术，读心之类的。”

Loki愣了一下，因为他恰好也会这些。Erik仍然不敢相信，这太荒谬了。而Charles陷入了思考。

“我不会弄错的，你就是我弟弟的转世，你身上就是Loki的气息。”Thor接着说。

“停下，你听上去就像个野兽，什么叫气息？难道你是嗅着他找来的吗？”Erik打断了他。

“就是Loki身上的气息啊！气息，气味，魔法波动，随便你叫它什么。”Thor说。

“你还真是嗅着找来的——”

“停下！”Charles打断了他们两人剑拔弩张的气势，“Erik，Loki，你们出去等一下，我和Odinson先生先说几句话。”

于是Loki趁机站起来，又躲到了Erik身后，Thor恋恋不舍地望着他，但Loki只敢回头瞥了一眼，就赶紧溜出门。

“Odinson先生，”Charles大声喊了一下，让Thor把目光又转回来，“你打碎了我的杯子，还弄脏了我的地毯。”

Thor这才发现他捏碎的那个玻璃杯，已经碎成无数块，可怜地躺在地上，并且无人过问很久了。“我很抱歉。”他说着。

Charles示意他在沙发上坐下。“没关系。我刚才考虑了你说的话……”

“你相信我说的，对吗？”Thor问道，毕竟他觉得Xavier教授是这里最讲道理的人了。

“我确实疑虑Loki的来历，毕竟他的能力太强大了，相比于普通变种人来说。”Charles答道，然后他发现Thor脸上生出了一丝自豪的表情。“但无论Loki是不是你弟弟，他都有自主权，如果你要带他去任何地方，必须征得他的同意。”Charles说。

“可他失忆了。”Thor犯了难。

“他已经在这里生活了十六年。”Charles的语气不自觉地柔软下来，“就算他是你弟弟的重生，或者你认为转世，无论什么，他都有决定自己去向的权利。”

Thor不得不承认他理解这个，这也是他当初决定的，不再干涉Loki的去留，只是后来Loki选择留在了他的身边，他叹了口气。“我尊重他的任何决定。”他说，转而又想到，“但是我也可以和他交朋友，对吧？”

“当然。”Charles说，“Loki当然也有权利选择和什么样的人交往。”

这个意思很明白了。

“好吧。”Thor站了起来，“呃，那我以后可能会经常造访这里……”

Charles点了点头，末了他又想到了什么。“哦，还有一件事。”他说，“我不知道你们那儿的规矩是什么，但是在这里，我希望你能按照这儿的规矩来。”Thor一脸茫然地看着他。Charles解释说：“我不希望你，在Loki成年之前，也就是他满十八周岁之前，和他上床。”

如果这时Thor手里还有个杯子的话，他可能又要摔碎一个了。

“我知道你和你弟弟的关系，他不仅是你弟弟。”Charles微笑，“我能看到你提到你弟弟的时候，在想什么。”

Thor咽了一口口水，他突然觉得Charles刚才的微笑有点危险。

“我希望你能理解我们这里的规矩。”Charles说。

“我理解，我明白。”Thor赶紧点头。

“那很好。我主要担心，嗯……以Loki的个性，如果他想做什么，而你不肯的话，他可能会勾引你，以达成他的目的。”Charles说，“但我希望你保证，只要他未到年龄，哪怕是他勾引你，或者用其他手段，你绝对不能就范。”

“对，Loki确实会做这种事。”Thor想到不禁一笑，“好，我保证。”

“那很好，谢谢你，Odinson先生，你可以出去了。”Charles做了一个手势。

Thor不知道自己该以何种心情走出这个房间，但当他开门看见站在门口的Erik和Loki的时候，他还是忍不住心下的兴奋。Erik瞪着他，他也不在乎。

“Erik！”Charles在喊着，示意他进去，想和他谈谈。

Erik只好进了书房，在关上书房门之前，他伸出两根手指，先指了指自己的双眼，又指了指Thor。但Thor根本没心思关注Erik的警告，现在他只看着Loki。书房门关上，在这个小小的前厅里，只有他们两个人了。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

+++

有一段时间，两个人都没有说话。Thor盯着Loki，就像在梦里一样，从他的每一根发丝，顺着他脸颊的线条，到他的肩膀，他的指尖，到他的腰线，双腿，最后止于他的脚跟，Thor需要确定Loki确实立于他面前，这次不是梦境也不是幻想。可是他又要遏制住拥抱Loki的冲动，他握紧了拳头，直到指甲刺痛了他的手掌。他却不能上去拥抱，更不要提亲吻了。

而Loki被看得浑身发毛。当他稍微冷静下来以后，他才打量了Thor几眼，中途因为遇上了Thor的眼神，又赶紧把脸别过去了。那眼神过于炽热，他稍微一碰都会禁不住缩回手去。虽然他承认Thor长得挺好看。现在已初夏，Thor穿了一件藏蓝色的衬衫，头两颗扣子解开，那颜色很衬他的金发，即使他看上去又高又壮，几乎比自己高一个头，但丝毫没有压迫感，甚至Loki能从那眼神中感到温柔。

“好吧，Odinson先生，你到底有何贵干？”Loki撇了撇嘴，没好气地说。到底还是需要一个人率先打破沉默，不是吗？

“叫我Thor。”Thor轻声说，好像他的声音稍微大一点Loki就会被震碎似的。

Loki耸了耸肩。“那Thor，你有何贵干？”

Thor张开嘴，又闭上。他能举起雷神之锤——曾经的那只锤子——他能受得住一颗恒星的能量，然而他从来没有感到像现在这样无力。他把握拳的手松开，仿佛握得再紧也抓不住眼前的人，即使Loki活生生地站在他面前。

Loki见Thor不回答，也不敢多看他，自顾自地继续说道：“我先声明，你要是非把我当你弟弟，要带我离开这儿，那绝对不可能——”

“我不是要带你走。”Thor马上说道，速度太快以至于打断了Loki，Loki有点不满地啧了一声。“呃，我是说，”Thor解释道，“我不会罔顾你的意愿带你去其他地方，只要你在这儿过得不错就行。”

Loki眨了眨眼睛。“对，我很好，你也看见了。”他说，“那你可以走了。”

“不，Loki，我是说……”

“那你到底想干嘛？”

“至少我们可以从朋友做起？”Thor问。

“我不需要你来做我的朋友，”Loki不耐烦地说道，“准确地说，我不需要你。”

然后他才抬起头看Thor，他能明显发觉，刚刚那句话让Thor向后退了一小步。当他迎上Thor的眼睛时，那目光几乎让他愧疚，这个高高壮壮的家伙仿佛就要在他面前融化，不是因为快乐而融化，恰恰相反，那眼神告诉他，就是他刚刚狠心地捅了对方一刀，还正中胸口。

Thor此时觉得，他的心仿佛被浸入又冷又酸的水中，麻痹了他的神经，而且这种感觉正迅速地沿着他的四肢扩展。

Loki再次感到浑身不自在，他咬着嘴唇，低着头。他为什么要内疚呢？他说的是实话，也没有做错，的确是Thor突然闯入了他的世界。虽然Loki是个喜欢新鲜刺激的人，但他不喜欢这种失去控制的感觉。

“好了好了，我们去喝一杯。”Loki说。他有一种要迫切逃离这里的冲动。Loki往前走了两步，然而Thor仍用那种眼神看着他，脚步却没有动。“你非要站在这儿到天荒地老吗？”Loki说，拉住Thor的小臂让他跟自己走。

Thor则任由Loki拉着他，他走在Loki的身后，此时的Loki还没完全长开，与他相比显得更小了。Thor恨不得把他直接圈入怀中，这样能完全地抱住他，也就能完全地保护好他。

Loki才发现自己仍然拉着Thor的小臂，莫名地觉得有一点熟悉。这太尴尬了，他想，可要是突然松开会不会更尴尬？最后他还是决定装作什么也没发现。

“嗯，但你别想喝到酒精饮料，”Loki补充说，“Charles不允许给我们供应酒。”大概这可以缓解一下他不自在的感觉。

谢天谢地，他们终于到了休息室，在一个小吧台的角落里坐下来。Loki要了一杯柠檬苏打水，加薄荷，他需要降降温，Thor一脸茫然地要了一杯同样的饮料。

“我们……可以谈谈吗？”Thor小心地问道，他在椅子上挪了挪。

Loki拿过他的饮料，无声地咬着吸管。“好啊，”他说，“你先讲讲怎么找到这儿来的，别告诉我真的是嗅着来的。”

Thor喝了一口他的苏打水。“差不多，我感受到了你的魔法波动。”他解释说，“然后我循着找到了那个事发现场，刚才Xavier教授说你和Erik去过那儿，我在那儿感觉到了你的魔法气息，最后找到这儿来。”

“我大概知道你说的是哪里了。”Loki说道，“这么讲，你知道那和Charles还有Erik有关系，才找到这儿的了？但你实际上没想到会碰见我？”

Thor点头。

“那你知道那地方之前发生了什么吗？”Loki接着问。

“嗯……我后来听说那儿有个绑架变种人的团伙，有两个变种人被救走了。”Thor回答，这时他看见Loki听着扬起眉毛，一下子想到了什么，问道，“你就是被绑架的人？”

“嗯哼，我也在那儿突然觉醒了一些能力，大概就是你说的魔法波动吧，造成的动静是挺大的，把墙都击穿了。”Loki说。

Thor赶紧又打量了Loki一番。“你没受伤吧？”他问。

Loki看着Thor紧张的样子，不禁觉得好笑。“没有。你干嘛这么问？”他说。

“我以前从来没见过你魔力暴走的样子，Loki，除非遇到了危险之事。”Thor说，不自觉握住了Loki的手腕，下一秒他发现的时候，又马上松开，虽然他留恋地摩挲了一小会儿。

Loki发觉了，但他没有指出来，而是说：“嗯，当时算是危险吧。”

“要是有人胆敢伤害你，你就告诉我，我立马让他们从这个世界上消失。”Thor说，他得注意一下不要再次捏碎杯子。

Loki瞥了一眼Thor，看对方似乎十分真心实意的样子，不得不承认心里还是有点高兴，只是一丁点儿。“呃，他们已经消失了。”他表现地很平静，说，“我爆发的能量把他们干掉了，其实是直接切成了两半，那样子不太好看，后来Erik正好赶上来救了我。”

“哦……对，那儿是死了两个人。”Thor说道。如果他之前对那两个死者还存有一些悲悯之心的话，那么现在一点都没有了。

“那么，Thor，我听说你是雷神，那你应该为复仇者联盟工作了？你们都干些什么？”Loki又问，他的确听说过这些名号，但并不特别了解。

“嗯，我有时候去帮忙，主要就是，帮助人们。”Thor答道。

“帮助人类？”Loki皱眉。接着他冷笑：“我可不觉得人类需要帮助。”

Loki唱反调的语气却让Thor倍感亲切，他想念这些，还有Loki和他有过的那些争吵。“你的语气和以前一模一样，Loki。”Thor说。

“是吗？那说明我一直十分睿智。”Loki喝着他的苏打水。

Thor看着他那自得的神态，仿佛回到了从前。“你以前还说要统治人类，你称他们为蝼蚁。”Thor说，露出了一丝久违的微笑。

Loki松开他一直咬着的吸管，看向Thor。“真的？”他说，“那还真的挺像我嘛。”

“我们以前就好像磁极的两端，完全不一样。”Thor说，这些年来他的语言本领已经好多了，“你一直擅长的都是魔法和诡计，而我喜欢打打杀杀。我帮助人类，而你要统治他们。我以前……我以前一度觉得你这样不好，想要改变你，其实没什么不好的，我们只是不一样。可惜我们说开得太晚，不对，是我明白得太晚。”Thor的思绪随着他的话飘到了多年前，那个逃难的飞船上。“但是Loki，不论什么时候，我都是想要保护好你的。”他说。现在想来，那个时候他对Loki闯的祸有多气愤，在失去之后就有多难过。

然而此时Loki并不能感同身受，他就像听故事一般，无所谓地吸着杯子中的饮料。“嗯，不过鉴于我死了，显然你保护得不成功啊。”

“所以这是我第二次机会，Loki，你会给我第二次机会的，对吗？”哪怕是还像以前去闯祸也好，Thor在心里想道，至少还活着。

“别，生命可是很宝贵的，你们复仇者联盟那么乐于助人，不也是这样想的嘛？”Loki调侃道。

Thor看着他，然后努力表现出没怎么样地喝自己的水，他需要冰凉的苏打水冲淡心里突如其来的钝痛感。Loki看出来了，Thor的样子就像一只被遗弃的大狗。没想到这家伙会是雷神，他想，看着人高马大的居然这么经不住开玩笑，以后说出去他把雷神给欺负得快哭了，谁又会相信？可要是别人，Loki大概会觉得这家伙没意思，玩不起，看在有一双海蓝色的漂亮眼睛的份上，Loki决定还是屈尊忍受一下吧。

“呃，我听说你弟弟是被Thanos杀死的？不是像很多人那样化成了灰？”Loki试着转移话题。

“嗯……当时你变出一把匕首挑衅Thanos，他把你掐死了，而我……我什么都不能做，我被困住了。”Thor永远都不可能忘了那个场景，如果可以的话，其实他也不想复述，可是他又不能拒绝Loki的要求。

“听上去我怎么那么笨。”Loki说，他转而看着Thor仍旧一副恹恹的样子，还努力憋出一个微笑。他是真的很爱他弟弟，Loki想，以后别拿他弟弟开玩笑就行了。“哦……那你现在就在为复仇者联盟工作？”Loki问道。

“我已经重建了Asgard，”Thor说，Loki又冲他扬起眉毛，Thor知道那是默默地质疑的意思，于是他解释了一下。“那是我们以前的家，后来母后和父王先后去世，Asgard被烧毁了，我们带着逃离的民众上了飞船，遇到Thanos，直到战争结束以后，我们在挪威上空建造了新Asgard，虽然没有以前那么大，可是那毕竟是新的希望。”

“等等，父王和母后……？”Loki觉得他好像捕捉到了什么不得了的信息。

“哦，是啊，你的魔法全都是母后教的，她曾经是九界最伟大的法师，嗯……在她去世之前。”Thor的眉头掠过一丝阴霾，“我们都是Asgard的王子，你以前还总是要跟我抢王位。”Thor笑了一下，即使是他们的王位争夺战，现在想起来也好似打闹一样甜蜜。

“那你现在岂不是国王了？”Loki问道，“我以前还跟你抢过王位？”

Thor点点头。“算是吧。”他说。虽然在新Asgard，他有时被称为“陛下”，但他可能是最不像国王的国王了，他还是更习惯于“合作”，毕竟他是在和朋友，以及人民的帮助下一起重建新家园。

而Loki觉得有必要重新想想这件事。之前怎么没有人告诉过他雷神还是个国王？不过他也没有多留意关于复仇者联盟的消息就是了。Loki认真思考了一下，如果做了Thor的弟弟，Thor有多大可能性激动到把王位让给他，说不定真的能统治人类呢，毕竟Thor看上去是那么地爱着他弟弟，还对他弟弟的死心怀愧疚这么多年。但是谨慎起见，Loki还是暂时放弃了这个想法，怎么说也是Thor的一面之词，说不定那个新Asgard又小又穷。虽然Loki自认没做过国王，但他的潜意识里觉得国王是个辛苦的工作，有开不完的各种会议，要安抚各方民众，为了保持一方土地的繁荣，要实施各种手段维持经济，说不定还要搞搞文化建设，何况又是现在的新Asgard，当国王肯定更累更辛苦了，怎么可能还有空为复仇者联盟打工？

“嗯……你很爱你弟弟对吧？”Loki试探地问了一下，“那你能为你弟弟做到什么程度？”

Thor听Loki问出这样的话，觉得他的Loki真是个可爱的小傻瓜，就算重生了也一样。“我愿意为你做任何事，Loki。”他认真地仿佛在说誓词。

差一点真的要被感动了，Loki心想，看着那双真挚的蓝眼睛。但他不能忘了正事，既然Thor自己把自己送上门，Loki决定了要反客为主，重新掌握控制权，一定在这个大个子身上捞一笔。

“那行，你可以把我当作你弟弟。”于是Loki说。

“可你本来就是啊。”Thor说。

那更好，Loki想，还省得当他弟弟了，这样岂不是稳赚。“那你弟弟被人欺负了，你是不是得帮忙？”Loki说，好像为了确保Thor会听他调遣，又强调了一下，“刚才你还说谁要是敢伤害我，你就让他从这世界上消失呢。”

“对，我是说过。”Thor想了想，“说吧，谁又让你不高兴了？”

这家伙也太好糊弄了，Loki努力掩饰住心中的得意，他甚至都没有用上撒娇的戏码。“就是上次绑架我的那群人，虽然你也知道了，当时我的魔力爆发干掉了那两个手下，可目前为止我没有其他线索，你会帮我找到他们那伙团体的老巢，然后一锅端了，对吧？”

“你已经杀死那两个伤害你的人，对吗？”Thor不假思索地多问了一句。

“可他们还会害别人，你不是很乐于助人的吗，还是你觉得变种人不值得帮助？你根本不知道当时他们要对我做什么！”Loki一连串地质问他。

“不，我不是那个意思。”Thor赶紧说，真是服了他这一连串的炮轰，“呃，等一下，他们那时候对你做了什么？”

“没做成。”Loki翻了个白眼，又想到在那里可能会发生的情况，他咬了咬嘴唇，“反正不是什么好事。”他说，虽然从没承认过，但那确实对他造成了一些影响。

Thor双手捧起Loki的脸颊，让他看着自己，认真地说：“这事我会帮你的，好吗，Loki，其他的等你慢慢接受了再跟我说。”

Loki被这突袭搞得不知如何反应，他怔怔地望着Thor，那双大手几乎就可以把他的整个脸包住了，他感到自己和Thor接触到的皮肤在逐渐升温。我要再长高些，要比这家伙还高还大，他想，但又瞥了一眼Thor包在衬衣里的胳膊，还是算了吧，他又不得不承认，虽然他还能再长高一些，可是不可能比Thor还高大了。

“嗯……”Loki琢磨着怎么摆脱这尴尬的姿势，虽然他们坐在角落里，可要是碰见哪个熟人，他这脸就丢大了。“哦……我还要找Charles呢。”他说着，把Thor的手拿下来，可那一瞬间他感到脸颊上一凉，意识到自己可能脸红着，他觉得是不是应该让Thor的手再捧一会儿，帮他遮挡一下。

“啊？”Thor愣了一下，“可我还有好多话要告诉你。”

“呃……我去见过Charles以后再来找你，故事我们可以慢慢听。”Loki说。

“我不能陪你一起吗？”Thor转而拉起Loki的手，一副好像松开Loki他就会消失的样子。

一时间Loki觉察到气氛有些微妙，他不是Thor的弟弟吗？据他所知，兄弟姐妹应该就像他和Raven，Hank以及其他学校里的变种人学生那样。好吧，也可能Thor实在太想念他的弟弟了。“你可以去院子里走一走，我一会儿去找你。”Loki十分耐心地说，尽量让自己看上去很真诚。“我保证。”他又加了一句。

Thor没有回答，仍旧用眼神挽留他。Loki慢慢地把Thor的手从自己手上拿下来，然后转身逃走了，他也不知道为什么，这竟然搞得好像他们是一对刚见面就被迫分开的情侣那样。Loki能感受到Thor盯着他背后的眼神，他摸了摸自己的脸，又摸了摸自己的手，再多停留一会儿他就要烧起来了。

+++

Thor真的去了院子，天气很好，但他越是冷静下来心中越是阴沉。他找了一个地方坐下来，在一棵树下，Loki确实改变了他的一些习惯，或者说是时间改变了他。从前Thor热衷于宴会，狩猎，各种活动和交朋友，现在他偶尔也会参加一些活动，但那都是因为他必须参加，更多的时候，尤其是这种时候，他宁愿找一个远离人群的地方坐下来，安安静静地想一想。这如果放在从前，简直不可思议，也许因为那时候，他必须去想的事情并不多。

从这个地方Thor可以看到整座Xavier学校的建筑。这些年他逐渐可以接受Midgard的各种建筑风格了，虽然他还是更偏爱Asgard那种金灿灿的尖顶。不过想到这里是他的Loki重生的地方，Thor看着那还不够大的窗，那雕刻着繁复花纹的门边，还有不够高的门前立柱，他心里还是喜欢的。

Loki在这里生活得很好，Thor想到，这个想法既让他高兴又让他悲切。“我不需要你”，Loki刚刚跟他说，虽然Thor理智上知道这不能当真，但他仍然忍不住一遍又一遍地回想。Loki怎么会不需要他呢？他的Loki，曾经那么小，也没有像他一样大的力气，总是跟在他身后，怎么会不需要他呢？Thor曾想，把Loki包裹起来，让他亲爱的弟弟不用受到世界上的任何恶意，然而曾经发生的事让他知道，这是不可能的，甚至可以说，正是他无意中把Loki所受到的恶意放大了数倍。

好笑地是，这世界上很多事情常常适得其反。就好比Thor想把Loki全方位地包裹起来，以防他受到恶意的侵犯，可是他们并非生活在真空之中，并非是Loki恶作剧的个性让他伤痕累累，而是因为他缺少一层护佑他心灵的铠甲，而这层只有用爱才能铸就的铠甲，并不是简单地，像当时天真的Thor想象的那样，只要时刻让Loki跟在身后就可以造就而成，恰恰相反，这反而使Loki变得更脆弱。也许曾经的Frigga足够智慧，才成为了Loki唯一的后盾，与Thor不同，虽然她的肉身不是时刻与Loki同在，但她的爱是。只可惜她一人显然不够，相比之下，Thor拥有的后盾太多了，多到他一度忘了失去是什么意思，以及争取的意义，而Loki又过度体验了这些含义。

从某种意义上说，兄弟既是给他们的祝福，也是诅咒。祝福让他们彼此深刻地纠缠，诅咒使他们不可避免地，在彼此都不成熟的时候互相伤害。不过这世界上又有什么完美的事呢？恰好在彼此都不成熟的时候分开，又恰好在彼此成熟之时相爱？

但如果Thor能选择，他也宁愿选择如此。这样即使伤害也只属于他们两人。也因此Thor忍不住嫉妒Xavier学校的每一个人，包括Charles和Erik，嫉妒他们分享了Loki的喜悦和悲伤，冷漠和热情。而这些东西，无论是什么情绪，原本都属于Thor。如果Loki是重生在Thor的新家里，他有信心能给Loki一个美好的成长，这一次他能给Loki铸造一层完美的铠甲。也基于同样的原因，Thor又得感谢他们，完成了本该由他做事情。

Thor深深吸了一口气，空气中仿佛都弥漫着Loki的气息，每一个角落仿佛都在告诉他，Loki曾停留过这个地方。他要怎么把自己挤进Loki的生活中呢？这对Thor来说是个全新的议题，他以前从不需要考虑这些，都是别人该考虑如何进入他的生活。如果Frigga在的话，一定能给他很多实用的建议，然而在他可以求教的时候，他甚至没有意识到这份必要性。

远远地，Charles透过他书房的窗户看见树下的人影，他不需要读取Thor的思绪也能大概猜到Thor在想什么。虽然他是个读心者，他却是个格外注意隐私的人。因为移动不便，Charles越来越习惯只坐在书房里，便能洞悉外面发生的一切。他考虑着是否要帮助一下这个可怜的人，但Charles又很快否决了，他还是决定再观察一番，而且要是让Loki知道，肯定会怪他偏心别人。Charles自认还算个合格的教育学家，也是个合格的教授，但有时候Loki过分敏感的心思让他忍不住疑虑，这到底是不是因为某些潜意识的作用。

敲门声让Charles明白他今天没法好好工作了。

Loki推门进来，在身后把门关上。“我到处都没看见Erik。”他说。

“我和Erik谈了谈，他向我保证不会把他的火气撒到我们那无辜的访客身上，所以他大概是去别的地方发泄火气了吧。”Charles说。

“哦，那我还想知道你跟Thor谈了些什么。”Loki两手插着腰说，这显得他更瘦了。

“我只是让他保证了，做任何事都会以你的意愿为前提。”Charles答道。

Loki眨了眨眼睛，这听上去没什么不对，但也只是听上去而已。Loki知道一定还有什么，但他没去读Charles的记忆，如果他真的想，Charles不会抵抗他的能力，只是Loki觉得自己还没有准备好迎接这么多信息。

“好吧。”Loki摊手。Charles总是能让别人许下些莫名其妙的保证。就在他打算离开的时候，Charles又叫住了他。

“有件事我想告诉你，Loki。”Charles说。

“嗯？”Loki转身，一只手叉腰，有点不耐烦。今天他心里说不出得烦躁。

“无论发生什么，我们都无条件地爱你。”Charles说。

Loki皱起眉头，好吧，Charles的思路也能转折得如此突然。“我知道了，你非要这么直白这么肉麻吗？”他说。

“但你经常表现得，好像你并不知道。”Charles却很有耐心地说。

“何以见得？”

“就像我说过的，Loki，我们都爱你，只是因为你是你，并非因为你很聪明，或者因为你拥有多强大的能力，即使没有那些，我也为你自豪。”Charles说，直视着Loki的眼睛，“就像今天，我让Thor保证了会尊重你的意愿，所以我也希望你也能尊重你自己的意愿，无论你选择什么，我们都无条件地爱你。”

“可这世上没有无条件的爱。”Loki说，但他不得不承认自己是有点感动，Charles很少这么直白地表达。

“你为什么这么想？”Charles歪过头。

Loki无力地叹了口气，说：“我也……我也不知道，反正今天我脑子里很乱。我有一种感觉，可能我跟Thor之间真的存在某种联系，可要是那样的话，我不就姓Odinson了吗？”

“那又如何？”

“我不知道。”Loki耷拉着脑袋，“也许我应该一个人好好想想，也许我应该再和Thor好好谈谈，或者我应该直接读取他的记忆，一下子搞明白怎么回事就了结了。”

Charles的指尖轻轻敲打着轮椅扶手。“你们现在的烦恼都可以理解，你们都应该慢慢来。”Charles说，“不过关于姓的问题，这就是逃避的借口了。你看，虽然是Erik把你捡回来，他并没有给你Lehnsherr的姓氏，我也没有让你姓Xavier，因为别人赋予你的姓氏对你并没有意义，你不需要在意这个，Loki，而你自己的选择才有意义。”

Loki在沙发上坐下来。Charles继续说：“在现在，人们已经不必要从姓氏中寻找家庭和归属感的意义了，对于我们这样的变种人来说，尤其如此，家庭和归属感来源于陪伴和后天培养的感情。所以我们不需要靠一个单词来标榜这些，相比之下太浅薄。以后你乐意的话，Loki，你可以选择姓Odinson，或者别的什么，或者你也可以一辈子不选择，那样也很好，那不会改变你本来就拥有的东西。”

Loki盯着地面，又像在盯着一块地毯上不存在的污渍。Charles说完沉默了一会儿，他的指尖仍然轻轻敲着轮椅的扶手。

“我讨厌他突然出现，打破了我原来的生活。”末了，Loki说，“就好像他……好像他以前也经常这样，突然跳出来自以为是地指手画脚一样，然后我就忍不住要捉弄他一下，好像要惩罚他一样。”

“你刚刚也捉弄他了吧？”Charles轻声说。

“我没有，我……”Loki无奈地摇头，“我没有故意捉弄他什么，总之……哎！”最后他不知道怎么形容，只能唉声叹气。

“也许Thor能给你答案，那些你潜意识中觉察到的东西，或许那来自他的弟弟。”

“哎……说不定我真的是他弟弟，Charles！”Loki望了Charles一眼，又开始叹气，而且这次他一低头，整个脸埋到双手之中。“我该怎么办啊，Charles，我怎么会有这么个哥哥呢？他真是太傻了，真的傻到家了！”

Charles忍不住笑了。“你知道吗，Loki，我经常也觉得Erik很傻。”

“Erik本来就很傻！”Loki抬起头，但他又想，幸好只是兄弟，要是像Charles和Erik那样的关系，他岂不是会更无力，这简直不敢想，太糟糕了。

Loki看着Charles，也忍不住笑了。和Thor的蓝眼睛不同，Charles的眼睛是澄澈的湛蓝，总能让他放松平静。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基友看了，觉得有点虐锤哥心。  
> 是有点。。。。这里设定的是雷3后成熟的锤哥，而基妹因为失去记忆，虽然有点感觉，但还不明白自己的心意。  
> Charles有点精神导师。要是有这样的精神导师，对基妹的成长会更容易吧，而且也会帮到他们这一对。
> 
> 另外本来有一个小脑洞，就是基妹点饮料那个地方。  
> 锤哥不知道点什么，就说啤酒吧。  
> 基妹白了一眼，说这里没有酒好吗。  
> 后来基妹就故意说，给他一杯柠檬苏打水，加薄荷，加番茄汁。  
> 后来聊了一半，基妹觉得自己太毒舌，有点难受，就不好意思地问锤哥这饮料喝得惯吗。  
> 锤哥说挺好啊。
> 
> 本来想让基妹一开始捉弄锤哥，后来基妹发现自己有点过分了，又不好意思。  
> 之后觉得多加这个细节没太大意义，就放弃了。。。。。。。。


	5. Chapter 5

+++

Thor抬头看着太阳开始西沉。院子里的学生们也越来越少了。他想起那一天，Loki曾对他说，阳光会再次照耀在他们身上。尽管那个时候他们正处于太空，飞船外面是一望无垠的黑暗，其中点缀着闪闪的星辰，而飞船里的情形又如此令他心碎，还不如永远游荡在黑夜中好。

Thor从来不信什么，毕竟他自己就是个神，在过去几年越来越了解了中庭多样的宗教文化之后，他更觉得信仰这东西太不可靠了，不过是人类发明出来慰藉自己的一堆故事罢了。但逐渐地，在Thor意识到之前，他也开始“祈祷”。他不知道自己在向什么祈祷，只是在心里默默地希望Loki能遵守之前的诺言回到他身边，无论什么都好，无论是创世神，无论是其他凌驾于宇宙之上的神明，还是Loki自己，只要能让Loki回来，这也算是一种祈祷吧。世上无人不承认Thor是一个伟大的神明，他所向披靡，但世上无人是万能的，即便Thor也不是，曾经的Odin也不是。他具有召唤雷霆的力量，他能承受一颗恒星，但他不能起死回生，还是在连尸体都找不到的情况下。Thanos很疯狂，但他至少说对了一件事，宇宙自有平衡一切的法则。所以在Thor发现自己无法找回Loki之后，他开始默默期盼奇迹的发生，逐渐地，这种期盼内化为自我欺骗，尽管理智上他知道自己已经心碎了。

而现在，不论出于什么原因——Thor更倾向于认为Loki生前为自己准备的魔法，或者Loki本身具有的某种再生能力——总之他真的回来了，他们如今共处于地球之上。

阳光确实再次照耀在他们身上，只不过Thor没想到的是，这次他们并不在一起。

这时候Thor的手机响了。复仇者联盟为了防止他每次突然出现，给他配了一部手机。

“Thor，别告诉我你在Xavier学校？”电话那头是Natasha的声音。

“呃……你说对了。”Thor承认。

“我就知道你不可能等。”

“我为什么要等？”Thor心想幸好他的执行力很强，不然就要迟几天才能见到Loki了。

“哎，好吧，没事就行。”

“实际上……我找到了Loki。”Thor说。

电话那头一阵沉默，然后有些悉悉索索的声音，好像还有别人在说话。Thor等了一会儿，在他要开口问的时候，传来Tony的声音。

“你说你找到了斑比是什么意思？”Tony问道，“你找到了他的遗体？在Xavier学校？不会吧？”

“不，不。Loki还活着，不过我觉得他是重生了，但他不记得我了。”Thor解释说。

“你说什么？斑比还活蹦乱跳的？”Tony说。

“活蹦乱跳”这个词让Thor想到一条在地上啪嗒啪嗒拍打着地面的蛇。“差不多……”Thor说，“Loki重生了。”

“总之你先过来慢慢讲。”Tony说道，“听上去很复杂。”

“现在过去？”

“当然。”

此时“离开”这个词尤为沉重。Thor抬头，恰好Loki正从草地那边向他走来，Thor对上他的眼睛，Tony还在电话那边说着什么，但Thor全然听不见。太阳要下山了，但Thor的阳光才刚刚照耀到他。

“你有事？”Loki走过来说。

“哦，我没事。你和Charles说完了？”Thor说着，顺手挂掉了电话。Loki的眉角微微向上抬起，他听见刚才电话里还有人在讲着什么。

“嗯……”Loki踌躇着，他看了一会儿脚边的草地，才抬头看着Thor，说，“反正你也该回去了。”

“可是Loki，你刚刚走之前答应过我……”

“明天再说，Thor，”Loki说，“本来我今天很忙，结果什么事也没做成，还被Charles训了。”这种小慌，对他来讲完全不需要思考就能说的像真的一样。

Thor只能妥协。“我明天来看你。”然后他再确认了一次。

Loki耸了耸肩。

“哦，对了，你能给我一束你的头发吗？只要一小束就好。”Thor看着Loki黑色如漆一样光泽的发丝，想起了什么。

“你要拿来干嘛？”Loki皱眉，同时他的脑中一闪而过超出十种可疑的试验，超能力和魔法上的用途。

“我原来一直保存了你的一小束头发，后来……因为一些原因丢了，我还没来得及再跟你要就遇上了那件事。”Thor说。那时候他也不会想到会连Loki的一点纪念品都留不住，毕竟当时他整个人还处于甜蜜的云端，Loki整个人都已经留下来，何必要在意一束头发呢？

“哦……”Loki知道“那件事”所指的是什么，那是Thor心口的伤疤。他也不再多说，施了一点小法术，剪下一小束头发。“你就这样拿着走？”他把发束递给Thor。

“我还是长发的时候，还能把它编在我自己的头发上。”Thor说，有点后悔这些年怎么没有留回长发。他想了想，举起左手的手腕。“要不你帮我绑在这儿吧。”他说。

Thor看着Loki低头，绿色的光晕闪烁于他的指尖，正把那束黑发编起来，好绑在手腕上。从这个角度，Thor甚至能看见Loki垂下的眼睑，睫毛微微一动，仿佛撩动着他的心，他咽了一口口水，得忍着，他对自己说。他手腕上熟悉的触感和Loki的气息无疑成了更大的挑战，他想念这个太久了。

“我还不是很熟悉新觉醒的法力。”Loki说，完全不会注意到Thor在想什么，他只是对自己编好的头发不太满意。

“这很好了。”Thor说，摸了摸他手腕上绑好的发束，让他更加怀念手指间穿过Loki的头发时的感觉。“哦，你送我到学校门口，好吗？”他说。

他们沿着往大门的路上走。Thor仍然觉得自己仿佛在做梦一样，他看着旁边沉默的Loki，莫名其妙地担心这一切都不是真的。“嗯……”他试着让自己不要胡思乱想，“你刚才说还不熟悉怎么用魔法？”

Loki看了看他，撇嘴。“是啊。Charles能帮我，但只是一部分……”

“以前你最喜欢泡在图书馆里，母亲的藏书你全读过，可惜一把火烧光了。”Thor说，想着就算Loki在放火之前带走了一些书籍，现在他也不记得了吧。“哦，我认识一个叫Strange的法师朋友，你以前也见过他，也许他的藏书对你很有用。”Thor说道。

Loki眨了眨眼睛，Thor再次看到了熟悉的光彩，在他的绿眼睛里发亮，但下一秒，他又犹豫了一下。“如果可以的话，当然很好。”他的语气有所保留，但Thor知道Loki那一瞬间的表情，就像他看到喜爱的糕点一样搓着手时的样子。

“我保证Strange会把藏书给你看。”Thor说。

他们走到大门口，离开是在所难免的。Thor至少要让自己确信这一切都是真的。“给我一个拥抱好吗？”他张开双臂，看着Loki的眼睛，说。

Loki没有拒绝，毕竟这个大家伙已经许诺了他够多事，嗯，而且他长得也还不错。于是他走进Thor的怀抱。先前Loki隔着衬衫也能看出Thor挺拔的胸膛上满是肌肉，但他没想到Thor的胸膛这么柔软，像被包裹在棉花垫子里一样。他的下巴搭在Thor的肩膀上，正好可以蹭到Thor的颈窝，那里有一种阳光，温暖，又带着一点点甜味的气息，听上去与Thor整个人的样子有些不符，可很奇怪地是Loki觉得这和Thor太配了，好像Thor本来就该有这样的气息一样，虽然他们才认识一天。唯一让Loki介意地是，Thor的手臂把他箍得太紧，快让他喘不过气，他动了一下，Thor立刻放松了一些。

Loki在颈窝里蹭着留下的气息让Thor痒痒的，不止脖子那里痒，还有别的地方。Thor一边恨不得把他揉进自己的身体里，一边又不想让Loki蹭到不该蹭的地方。可是Loki带给他的触感和气息激发了他浑身上下每一处的神经，都在叫嚣着“再靠近些”，他发觉Loki稍微动了一下，像一只不耐烦的猫伸出爪子挠人一样。于是Thor松开了一点臂膀，想到大概是自己搂得太紧让人讨厌了。

拥抱总要结束，但Thor尽量放慢了这个过程，他轻轻地蹭着Loki的头发，趁他不注意的时候偷偷吻了一下Loki的太阳穴。他们松开彼此的时候，Loki突然猛地推了Thor一把，Thor差点以为Loki又生气了。

但Loki的眼光不在他身上。Thor回头看见自己斜后方站着两个人，其中一个是Erik。

“Raven！”Loki说，“你们站那儿多久了？”

“就刚才。”Raven咳了一声，“你们抱多久了？”

“就刚才。”Loki说，“Thor该走了。”说着他又推了Thor一把，但这次Thor不像刚刚拥抱时那样被推个措手不及，Loki发现Thor推不动。

Erik张嘴要说什么，Loki看他那个表情也知道，大概就是“你们什么时候关系这么好了”之类的。Raven打断了他。“所以你就是雷神，对吧？Erik跟我说了。”她问。

“对，我是Loki的哥哥。”Thor说。Loki想尽快封住这两人的嘴巴，做不到的话他就打算立即逃走。

“哥哥，是吗？”Raven扬眉，笑了一下。Loki眯起眼睛，看出那里面还有别的意思，但谢天谢地Raven不打算现在说出来，她推着又准备说话的Erik。“我们先走了。”然后她把Erik往大门里面推着。

Loki别过头看着那两人往学校里面走，直到他感觉鼻尖上的一阵若有若无的触感。他回过头，Thor刚刚伸出手刮了一下他的鼻子。

“那我走了。”Thor盯着他的眼睛说，“我明天来。”

Loki点点头，目送着Thor出去。Thor召唤出他的武器，一把斧子。真是符合他的形象啊，Loki腹诽道。这个武器能带Thor进行短距离的移动，一瞬间的事，Thor就不见了。Loki站在原地，所以这家伙可以自己离开，他想，那还非要自己送他到门口是为了什么？

他往回走没多久就碰上了Raven，Eric不在，多半是被她气走了。

“他说你是他弟弟？”Raven问道。

“是，怎么了？Erik告诉你什么了？”Loki上下打量着她，Raven这时变回了她原本的蓝色，那双眼睛滴溜溜地转，Loki知道她一定有别的想法。

“Erik就说了雷神自称你是他失散的弟弟。”她说，“他气坏了，然而Charles叫他冷静，别惹事。”

“Charles不会这样直说吧。”Loki说。

“当然，委婉的意思。”Raven答道，“但我刚才都看见了，我才不信你是他弟弟。”

“没人会突然相信。”Loki耸了耸肩。

然而Raven又说：“我看他刚才的表情，简直要把你吃了。”

Loki立即看向她，这次她终于挂上了幸灾乐祸的笑容。“你什么意思？”Loki几乎是下意识地问道，然而他已经知道Raven的意思了。

“哦，相信我的直觉，还有我比你丰富得多的生活经验。”Raven用胳膊肘推了他一下。

Loki想了想。“可他没必要在这件事上撒谎啊，到底是不是兄弟关系，这很轻易就能调查出来。容易被拆穿的谎言为什么要说？”Loki说道，只有笨蛋才说这种轻易就能被拆穿的谎话，但转念又一想，Thor看上去也不是那么聪明的样子。

“拜托，他那眼神绝对有问题。”Raven翻了个白眼。

“这很简单就能查出来的，雷神在地球早就是名人了。”Loki说。

确实如此，他们很快找到了一些关于雷神的报道，有提到过Thor有个叫Loki的弟弟，在“无限战争”中牺牲了，也有的新闻提到过Thor很怀念他弟弟之类的。

“你看吧。”Loki说。

“嗯……有没有可能他们对人类隐瞒了真实关系？”Raven若有所思地说道，“你知道神话里他们是叔侄关系呢。”

“对所有记者隐瞒？这么多年？还要骗过复仇者联盟？”Loki质疑道，“而且当初他们也没有理由去隐瞒。”

“总之这里面绝对有秘密。”Raven仍然坚持。

Loki也不打算跟她多说了，也不会有什么结果。走廊上Erik正推着Charles走过去，当然，是用他控制金属的能力。Erik的脸色依然很不好，Charles只是冲他们微笑了一下。

+++

Thor回到复仇者大厦，又打碎了一扇窗户。Tony已经不想再跟他纠结这种事了。

“抱歉，朋友，”Thor说，拍了拍身上的碎玻璃，“我不是法师，没法定位得很准。”

“你可以打个电话，Thor，叫Strange把你送过来。”Tony说道。

这时Thor注意到Strange也在。“哦，你好，朋友。”他说。

于是Tony只好立即叫人来修窗户，他们几个人则换了一个房间，除了Tony和Strange以外，还有Natasha。Thor把在Xavier学校的事情大概说了一遍，也就是他如何遇见了Loki以及Loki失忆的情况。

其他人再次沉默了一会儿。

“所以说，Loki恢复了法力？”Strange坐在沙发上，一只手肘撑在扶手上。

“可他失去了记忆。”Thor说。

“这就有意思了……”Tony说道，“尤其对当局和变种人群体的关系来讲。我觉得我们最好不要把这件事泄露出去。”

“我同意。”Natasha摩挲着一只酒杯的边缘，“尤其现在Loki什么都不记得了。”

“Loki也不记得我了。”Thor说，这才是他在意的关键点，而不是什么当局。

“心理治疗怎么样？”Natasha提议道，“Bruce可以帮忙，他也很可靠。”

“但我不觉得心理治疗会对他们这样的神有用。”Tony说，“而且斑比也不会同意。”

一时间Strange发现其他人的目光都集中在了他身上。“你们把魔法当成什么了？”他说，“你们以为那是电视上播的动画片，喊一声花里胡哨的魔法咒语，就什么都能解决？”

“呃，没想到你看过。”Tony说。

Thor低下头，叹了口气。“如果Loki真的想恢复记忆的话，说不定现在的他也能想到办法，问题是他根本就忘了我，忘了我们过去的事。”

“哎，哎，别灰心。”Tony拍拍他的肩膀，“这总比之前好，对吧？你看要是前几天谁会想到小鹿斑比竟然还活着？而且你们那些以前的事，也不是什么好事，忘了也好，说不定他现在更……嗯……随和？”

Thor抬头看了看他，说：“Loki就是Loki。”

Tony耸了耸肩。“好吧，看来他现在也不随和。”

“至少他现在没有统治地球的威胁？”Strange说。

Thor又低下头，摩挲着他手腕上绑着的发束。“我只想要他回来。”他淡淡地说。

那股抑郁的气压再次笼罩了这间屋子。

Natasha试图缓和一下氛围。“那是什么？”她问。

“Loki的头发。”Thor解释道，但他的眼神依然停留在自己的手腕上，“我以前一直把他的一束头发编在我自己的头发里，后来丢了也没来得及找他要。今天我见到他以后就向他要了一束。”

“这也太过了，你就像是失恋了。”Tony说。Natasha瞪了他一眼。“我说错了吗？”Tony问道。

“Loki不记得我了，我可不就是失恋了吗。”Thor说道。

“可是Thor，Loki是你弟弟，不是你的爱人。”Natasha觉得他可能伤心过度了。

然而Thor却回答：“Loki也是我的爱人——”

“你说什么？”Tony的声音突然高了一个八度。虽然只有他问出口，但其他两人的表情说明他们也受到了惊吓，只不过还不知道该作何反应。

“可你们是兄弟。”Natasha说，她怀疑自己刚才耳朵坏了。

“在Asgard，我们不在意这些。”Thor说，“我以前没告诉过你们吗？”这时候他才注意到其他人的表情不太对。

“你之前只说你们和好了。”Tony决定再给自己倒一杯酒，冷静一下，“我想普通的地球人都会认为，‘和好’的意思是你们作为兄弟和好了。难道你们还上过床？”接着他看到Thor点头的样子，又把自己的杯子加满了。“天哪，我为什么要问这个问题。”他说，“我差点忘了你们没有血缘关系。”

“但是在很多地方，法律规定即使继兄弟姐妹，如果在成年之前住在一起过，以后也不能结婚。”Natasha说。

这一次Tony瞪了她一眼，好像她还嫌不够乱。

“啊，至少我能理解为什么你一直这种……丧气的样子了。”Tony扬起一只手臂指着Thor的方向，“这搞得好像电视剧里似的，什么情侣失忆，然后又爱上了别人，搞出一堆狗血的戏码。”说着他喝了一口酒。

“呃，没想到你竟然看过。”Strange回呛了他一句。

Tony差点把嘴里的酒喷出来。“哦？大法师现在只会噎人了是吗？”他说。

“Thor刚开始发现Loki的气息的时候，第一个找的可是我。”Strange说。

Natasha翻了个白眼，不打算理这两个莫名其妙的人。

“如果Loki也爱上别人怎么办？”Thor还沉浸在自己的伤心之中。

“别灰心，慢慢来。”Natasha拍拍他的肩膀，“让他重拾对你的好感，就像又谈了一场恋爱一样。”

“可我不知道该怎么办。以前我和Loki一起长大，我们朝夕相处，一切都那么自然而然地发生了，而今天我见到他的时候，他连我是谁都不认识。”Thor说道。

Natasha有点同情他了，难道这个神连谈恋爱都没经验。“嗯……也许你可以跟他讲讲你们以前的事，一些快乐的回忆？或者写一封浪漫的情书？一场约会？”

这似乎给了Thor灵感。“对了，我可以把我们以前的事写下来，他看了说不定能记起一些。Loki以前喜欢戏剧，他还编过剧本，他肯定也喜欢这个。”

“嗯……也许吧……”Natasha说。

“谢谢你，朋友，你真帮了大忙。”Thor说，他一股脑儿喝空了自己的杯子，站起来。

这一次Thor记得找Strange帮忙把他送回去。

“你要回去了？我还没给你建议呢。”Tony问道。

“我已经想到一个法子了，Natasha帮了我。”Thor说。

Strange和Tony互相看了一眼，又看着Natasha，她扬起眉毛，举起自己的酒杯示意。

+++

Thor回到新Asgard，只对Valkyrie说起了当天发生的事，他打算好总有一天Loki会回来的，那么在Asgard还是有人准备着比较妥当，当然在此之前他也不想节外生枝。Tony提到的“当局”，Thor还是留了个心眼。

然后Thor就坐下来写他的信。他对书面表达向来没有兴趣，没有天赋。在以前年轻气盛的时候，他驰骋于战场，这些东西离他太远了。在过去几年他接触了一些公文，但都是为了“国王”的工作。这应该更类似于写故事吧，Thor想，公文太冷冰冰了，连他自己都不喜欢，只要不需要碰的他都不想碰。但是写故事还是Loki的强项，写故事就像哄骗人一样，要栩栩如生，还要感人至深。Thor自知做不到这两点，他只能尽自己所能把过去写下来，就算像流水账也没关系。不过对他们上过床这件事，Thor考虑了一下，还是决定先隐去。

当Thor完成准备睡觉的时候，已经快半夜了，他不觉得自己能好好睡一觉。

_Thor来到Xavier学校，迎接他的是空旷的草地，原本的建筑只剩下残垣断壁，这里好像经历过一场浩劫，而且还是很久以前。除此之外，天依然很蓝，阳光依旧普照，Thor站在那因生锈而摇摇欲坠的铁门前，看着眼前的场景，觉得很不真实。_

_他抓住一个路过的男人，那个家伙有一张和Erik很像的冷毅的脸。_

_“这儿的学校呢？”Thor问。_

_“这儿没什么学校啊。”那个男人说。_

_“不，我昨天还见过的。”Thor坚持。_

_“哦，那是很多年前的事了，”男人说，“后来好像倒闭了。”_

_“那学生呢？”_

_“都散了吧，谁知道。”男人说。_

_“不，我昨天还见过的。”Thor又重复了一遍。_

_而男人只是笑呵呵地看着他，仿佛在看一个傻子。_

_这时另一个人拍了拍Thor的肩膀，Thor回头一看，是一个长得很像Tony Stark的男子。_

_“朋友，你在这儿干嘛？”这个男人问道。_

_“我在找Loki，我昨天还在这儿见过他。”Thor说。_

_“Loki不是死了吗？”对方说。_

_“不，我昨天见过他，就在这儿。”Thor坚持道。_

_不知道什么时候，这男人的手里拿起一只酒杯，喝了一口，说道：“不，Thor，Loki很多年前就死了，就在你面前，而且你无能为力。”_

_“我们来干一杯！”这个男人举起他手中的杯子说。_

_“干杯！”刚才那个长得像Erik的男人也举起他的杯子。_

Thor醒过来的时候，天还没亮。他的额头上出了一层细细的汗珠，他坐在床上稳定着呼吸，在他熟悉但不温暖的房间里。Thor起来，拿起了他那几张写得满满当当的纸，折了几下，穿好衣服出门了。天还没亮的情况下，Thor多花了一点时间才来到Xavier学校，庆幸地是这里一如他离开时的样子。

除了一片寂静。

Thor轻脚走过草地，一时间他觉得自己像个跟踪狂，他也问自己是不是做得太过了，可是当他刚从梦中醒来，坐在床上的时候，他就知道自己坐不住，那不是他的家。尽管他重建了新Asgard，自然也建了他的寝室，但那儿不是他的家，而他的家现在就睡在这幢房子里。

Thor来到建筑前，突然想起来他还不知道Loki的房间在哪儿，好吧，就算在外面的草地上等着天亮也好。

不过Thor还是绕着房子走了几圈，看看能否轻手轻脚地进去，当他重新又绕回大门口的时候，一声响，他看见门开了。Charles穿着睡衣坐在轮椅上，他揉着自己的眉间，声音还有点沙哑，像是也没睡好的样子。

“你的思绪太强烈了，吵得我没法睡觉。”Charles说。

“我……我很抱歉，Xavier教授。”Thor很不好意思地说，“我……”

“别说了。”Charles的声音里难得有点不耐烦，“你先进来。”

Thor进了门，轻轻关好，为了表达歉意，他特地给Charles推轮椅。“我把Loki的房间号告诉你，你可以把你的东西从门缝里塞进去，但我不可能让你进去，你可以在休息室的沙发上将就一下。”

“我真的很抱歉，教授，我不是有意打扰你的……”Thor说。

“你不用说了。”Charles摆摆手叫他闭嘴，“在我很年轻的时候，还不知道如何掌控自己的能力，经常因为脑袋里充斥着周围人的各种思绪而睡不好觉。好了，推到楼梯口就行。”

楼梯口站着Erik，他抱着双臂，一只脚不耐烦地在地上敲着。可能因为不久前还梦见他的缘故，Thor看着Erik站在那儿便不太敢动。身后Charles喊了一声，Erik翻了个白眼，让Thor过去。Thor低头走自己的路，可以想象Erik的眼神在他身后要烧出洞来了。

Thor把他写好的东西从门缝底下塞了进去，然后找了一处沙发坐下来，好不容易办完了心心念念的事，他突然就觉得累了。

+++

阳光透过窗户照进来，照在Thor的脸上。中间他迷迷糊糊地醒过一次，因为听见了人声。学校又恢复了白天时的活力，不断有人进进出出。一开始有学生打量他，不过他实在太想睡觉，没在乎那些眼神。

Thor也不清楚又小憩了多久，直到脸上重重地被拍打了一下。他一下子惊醒，看见Loki手里拿着那几张信纸，就在刚才打了他的脸。

“你睡在这儿也不怕丢人现眼！”Loki说，他脸上挂着淡淡的红晕。他回头看了一眼，身后有些学生正捂嘴笑。

可是Thor现在所求的，也不过就是看着他罢了。

“起来！”Loki说，“Charles给你安排了一个房间，省得你下次又夜闯学校。”

说完他转身就走，Thor赶紧起来跟上。今天Loki穿了简单的白衬衫和黑色的牛仔裤，把他修长的腿包得很好，头发依然整齐地梳到脑后，刚刚好搭在肩膀上，还不是很长。Thor跟在身后，看着那裹在衬衫里的窄腰，有点出神。

Loki打开一间房间的门，Thor发觉这离Loki自己的卧室也不远。虽然这间房间很小，Thor也并不在意，木制地板上铺着地毯，床铺已经打扫干净，除此之外就是立于墙边的几个柜子。但Thor现在的注意力不在这些上面。

“喏，这是你的钥匙。Charles对你真够耐心。”Loki把几把钥匙往桌子上一扔，坐到了床边上。

Thor看了一眼他手里拿着的那几张纸，问道：“嗯……那个你看了吗？”

“嗯。”Loki只答应了一声，但他也不知道再说什么了，于是Thor又迎来一阵尴尬的沉默，房间里只有Loki翻过那几张信纸时的沙沙声。

确实，Loki一早起来就看到了这东西，虽然对他来说这只是个冗长的故事，但这是一天的开始，他就被莫名其妙塞了一堆信息，接着他又看见Thor睡在沙发上，对自己的尴尬浑然不觉，不知为什么他就很生气。

这时Thor也悄悄地在Loki旁边坐下来。

Loki低着头，他想到昨天Raven的话。“有一件事我问你，”他说，“我真的是你弟弟？”说着他抬头看Thor的表情，免得漏了什么细节让Thor有机会在他面前撒谎。

“是啊。”Thor一脸坦然地说，“哦，是领养的，这上面写了，可我们依然很爱你，Loki。”

Loki觉得自己问了个傻问题，他明明刚刚读完了这封信，不过想到不是亲生的，他又多问了一句：“真的只是弟弟，是吗？”

这样问让Thor心虚了一下。“嗯……”他说，犹豫着要不要全盘托出。

这自然没有逃过Loki的眼睛。“你说实话，不然我就读你的记忆，到时候该看到的不该看到的，我都知道了。”他说，虽然他也不想这样干，他可不能保证自己会不会被那么多汹涌的回忆吓到。

Thor闭了一会儿眼睛，深吸了一口气。“嗯……你确实是我兄弟，这没错，可我们……还是一对爱人。”Thor说了，然后如临大敌一般地看着Loki。

Loki睁大着双眼，脸上很快被染红。“可我们是兄弟，”接着他又纠正自己，“不，是你和你那个Loki，你们是兄弟，就算……就算不是亲生的。”

“在Asgard，我们不在意这些，虽然很少见，也不绝对禁止。”Thor说。Loki张了张嘴，但不知道说什么好，他第一次被噎得哑口无言。Thor又解释道，“我是怕你一时间无法接受，所以没写在上面，但其他内容都是真的。”

“我怎么接受？”Loki说，“昨天你冒出来说是我哥哥，今天突然哥哥又变成了男朋友！”

Thor本来想说，他们还打算结婚，但他把那句话吞下去了，取而代之的是：“我不会强迫你做任何你不愿意的事，Loki。”

令他安慰的是Loki似乎放松一些了，但他的脸依然烧着。Thor关切地看着他，一直等到他慢慢平静下来。

“嗯……那……那是从什么时候开始的？”Loki问道。

“你是问我们第一次上床，还是确立关系？”Thor问。

Loki看着他，皱起眉头，两眼鲜翠欲滴。“听上去……还很复杂。”他说，“那是什么时候第一次上床？”

“嗯，大概是刚成年的时候吧。”Thor说。

“那么早……”Loki嘀咕着，翻起手里的信纸，“可这上面写着你还有个女朋友。”

“我们后来分手了。”Thor说，心里有个不详的预感。

“我知道，可是这样看来，你是在那之后交的女朋友。”Loki指着Thor写的那几行字，那仿佛是Thor自己给自己写下的呈堂证供。“这样看来……你怎么可以跟我上了床以后还和别人谈恋爱？”Loki张口就这样指控道，下一秒他意识到刚才哪里说错了，“不对，是你和你那个Loki，你怎么可以和他睡过以后还交女朋友？”

一方面Loki告诉自己要冷静，这是别人的事儿，跟他没关系，Thor的那个Loki又不是他，可是他脑中又有另一个声音默默地跟他说，这就是你，这些事情就是你亲身经历过的。他觉得自己完全慌乱了。

Thor转身在Loki面前蹲下来，握住他的双手。“那时我们之间还存在矛盾，Loki，”他看着Loki的眼睛说，“我们都以为对方不爱自己，那段时间我们彼此都很难熬，直到后来才说开了，我们才确立了关系。”

Loki依然低着头，Thor看他的眼睛亮晶晶的，不禁伸出一只手捧住他的脸颊。“我很抱歉，真的。”Thor说。虽然Thor的触感让他安心了一些，但Loki还是坚持把Thor的手拿下来，他别过脸，咬着嘴唇。“别咬了，都快被你咬破了。”Thor轻声说。

“哪有？”Loki转过脸，看着Thor。

Thor终于又看见他的眼睛了，但Loki对上他的眼睛之后又低下头。“那我们再好好谈一下，好不好？”Thor也低下头寻找着Loki的眼神。

“我今天上午有课。”Loki说。

“没关系，我可以一直等你。”Thor说。

Loki沉默了一会儿，然后一声低低的“嗯”。

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写铺垫情节的时候想等到谈恋爱就好了，到谈恋爱了想什么时候才能啪啪啪。。。。


	6. Chapter 6

+++

天知道Loki花费了多大工夫逃到教室，他在那个长着翅膀的变种人旁边坐下来，就是上次他从地下室里救出来的女孩。Nancy——这是她的名字——已经恢复很多了，出于某些原因，她总是带着寞落又愤恨的表情说自己没有父母，因此也没有姓氏，这种情况在变种人孩子身上也不算少见。

“我们已经开始了。”她对Loki说。刚恢复正常青少年的生活不久，她干什么都很兴奋，而她后面的两个男孩子唉声叹气地打开笔记本电脑。

毕竟这是Hank的课，众所周知地难熬。Loki没有像其他学生一样看自己笔记本上演示的动态模型，而是心不在焉地做着前几天他和Hank讨论过的微型定位器的东西。就在过去几天，Loki才发现自己也有定位的能力了，可以把自己或者别的东西传送到其他地方，但他还无法理解怎么用“算法”解释这些“魔法”，也许Hank做的这玩意儿能给他点启发。

Loki盯着自己的手愣了一会儿。他的“魔法手指”，在键盘上敲击着，好像下次再动一动，他的指尖又会闪现出绿色的光晕。最近他总觉得自己的身体怪怪的，上次他突然觉醒的能力像是一个契机，引导了Thor的出现，那就好像一块催化剂固体扔进了反应池，本来他应该是平静缓和的，慢慢发生的化学反应，而现在因为Thor，成了剧烈的反应变化。又好像Thor是一根烧红的锻打过的铁棍，放到冷水里淬火，水中突然剧烈翻滚着气泡——天啊他都在想什么乱七八糟的比喻？

Loki决定认真听一听Hank讲课好让自己冷静一下，但他一抬眼，竟然看见Thor站在门口，他那身躯都要把整个门堵住了。而金发大个子一见Loki看到他了，还挥了一下手。

那毕竟是自己刚才胡思乱想的对象，Loki狠狠瞪了Thor一眼，Thor笑了笑。“他竟然还笑，他怎么有脸笑？”Loki对自己说。

“他在追你。”Nancy凑到Loki边上小声地说道，她的翅膀微微张开，蹭了一下Loki的后背。

“拜托，他是我哥。”Loki说，尽管他自己都觉得说这话没什么底气。

“是这样吗……”

Loki翻了个白眼，为什么他和别人说Thor是自己的兄长时，对方总是一副不相信的表情？这时他隐约听到身后有说话声，“真不公平啊”。Loki不用回头也知道那是谁。那是两个暗恋他的学生，但他一直觉得很无聊，偶尔逗别人玩一下罢了。不过青少年之间的“喜欢”，无非也就是送点小礼物什么的，肢体接触一下都会心跳加速，对视了一眼也会脸红害羞。他们也不可能想到，有一天突然掉下来一个十分不要脸的家伙，还能站在门口明目张胆地盯着看，找机会拥抱，还赖在休息室的沙发上一整晚。

Loki不安地挪了挪自己的位子，时不时地瞥到Thor让他更心不在焉了，不知道什么时候，当Loki又快速地看了一眼门口，Thor又不在那儿了。Loki看着自己的笔记本，努力不让自己去想“Thor该死的跑哪儿去了”这个问题，又过了一会儿，他才心平静气下来，他真的很想好好做自己手头上的事情。

Thor并不知道Loki的尴尬，他看着阳光透过窗户洒在Loki身上，很想自己坐到Loki身边，好好看那光线是怎么跳跃在Loki眼睫毛上的。Thor不可避免地想起他们也曾一起学习，一起战斗，虽然他总是上课偷懒的那个，然后又央求Loki帮他骗过老师。Loki的进度总是超前，现在也一定是这样，Thor猜Loki肯定在偷偷忙他自己的小东西，就像以前，他会觉得课上在讲的内容很无聊。

“你不用一直站在这儿，Loki又不会平白无故地消失。”Thor身后传来Charles的声音。

Thor赶紧从门边撤回来，转过身的时候差点撞到Charles的轮椅，还好Charles没有责怪他的毛手毛脚。

“嗯……我的思绪是不是又吵到你了，教授？”Thor问，指了指自己的脑袋瓜。

“我不需要读心也知道，那全写在你的眼睛里了。”Charles笑道。

Thor替他推轮椅，沿着走廊向前，一边是教室，另一边是一排大窗户，窗棱上蜿蜒着花纹，虽然这风格与Thor记忆中的Asgard相差万里，他却感受到了一种久违的气氛。窗外院子里奔跑的学生，走廊上喧闹的说话声——当他们走过的时候，那些说话的人都自觉降低了音量——这熙攘的环境反而唤起Thor记忆中的那一抹宁静与平和。在那段记忆里，他和Loki也都不是什么省事的孩子，虽说Loki看上去十分乖巧懂事，又对学业上心，但他们一旦作起怪来，Loki又绝对是个混世魔王，他好像一个骄傲的军师一样，指挥Thor捉弄这个再挑衅那个。Thor不禁笑了。

“我希望这里能成为这些变种人孩子的港湾，不论外面的局势如何动荡，”Charles说，“我希望他们在阳光下成长，以后才能应对外面的黑暗。”

Thor的微笑逐渐由甜蜜转为无奈。“要是我以前也这样对Loki……”

“你只是Loki的兄长，Thor，”Charles说，“你不需要对他的人生负责。”

“可是Loki说过他一直活在我和父亲的阴影之下，我是影响他的那个原因，而我以前还不明白他什么意思。”

Charles轻声叹气。“如果有谁要为孩子的成长环境负责，那也是他们的父母，而你那时候也是个孩子。成熟必须由经历炼成，你不能指望一个孩子天生就成熟吧？”

“可是……Loki是我的一切，我希望给他最好的，可是这最后的结局多多少少也是由我造成的……”Thor挥动着他的手臂想说明什么，但他也说不明白，像是他的喉咙中卡着一根刺。

Charles干脆停下来，转过轮椅面对这他，大概只有几秒钟，Thor感觉整个人被Charles的眼神看穿了，但并不是被万箭齐穿的刺痛，而是像被温和的溪水慢慢浸透。

“Loki需要的是自我接纳，其实这也是我们每个人都要面对的议题。我们每个人心中都有一块阴影，只不过每个问题的来源不同。”Charles耐心地说，“就比如这些变种人孩子，他们有的被学校不公正地对待，有的被同学欺凌，有的被父母漠视。而那个时候的你，能做好自己的议题，就已经不错了。”

“我？”

“光明和黑暗一样使人盲目，Thor。”Charles说，“想象你身处于一片白昼，周围除了刺眼的阳光什么都没有，你还是不知道该往哪里走，不是吗？这与你身处于一片黑夜中而迷路，是一样的，有什么不同呢？就好比你自己，Thor。以前，鲜花，掌声和赞扬会使你膨胀；后来，磨难使你成长，你学会了倾听他人的声音，尊重他人的意愿，这很好；但是现在，你又面对了一个新的议题，那就是你得承认自己不是万能的，也就是说，这世界上有些事你就是办不了，你就是无能为力。”

Thor一阵沉默，他低着头，虽然他很高，但从这个角度Charles还是看不清他脸上的表情，同时Charles也不忍心读他此时的想法。过了一会儿，Thor才说话。他看着Charles的眼睛说：“只要那些事和Loki无关就行。”

Charles的嘴角抿起一丝微笑，他歪着头，看着Thor的眼睛，他觉得自己还挺喜欢这个雷神。至于Eric，Charles觉得Thor可以说服他的，只不过花点工夫。

“可是Loki又完全不记得我了，”Thor自顾自地说，“我担心今天早晨他被我吓到了。”

“你要多了解他。”Charles答道。

“那你能不能……嗯……帮我一下，我是说……”Thor张张嘴，又不知道怎么说下去，倒不是说他不会开口求人，而是他不知道怎么说才能显得自己不像个变态大叔。

幸好Charles十分善解人意。“当然Loki和你不一样，他需要的是接受自己的不同。首先他要认识到自己的闪光点。很多时候我们对自己的自豪感来自于他人的赞赏，如果怎么努力都得不到，就会贬低自己。尤其当他本身就生活在带有偏见的环境中时，他要知道偏见之所以称之为偏见，与他本身够不够好没有关系，仅仅因为他就是他。而我们都了解Loki，他的性格非常自我又要强，所以他以前尽管十分努力地想证明自己，也做不到改变他自己。这其实是好事，Thor，如果他是个毫无主见的人，说不定他会终其一生地迎合别人而忘了他的本性，这会更糟糕。现在他的个性虽然给他带来一些痛苦，但促使他最终认清自己，接受自己，不因为偏见对自己产生负面评价，然后他才能站起来去挑战偏见。”

Thor想了一下。“我知道了……可这又让我对他自责了。”

“你知道我可没这个意思。”Charles笑道。

“嗯哼……”Thor耸了耸肩，“母亲以前说他，说Loki能看透一切，却唯独看不透自己。”说着Thor又回忆起来。“说到闪光点，你知道吗，我一直觉得他浑身上下都在发光，可他就是看不见。我以前不理解他，总觉得他有问题，明明他那么完美，母亲也很爱他——甚至我都觉得我受漠视了——父亲呢……即使对他有偏见，还是爱他的。”

“也许因为他没有得到他想要的爱。”Charles说。

“我现在才知道怎么回事。”Thor说，接着又强调了一遍，“真的，他浑身上下每一寸，从里到外都在发光。”Thor想起了某些迤逦的画面，语气好像在炫耀自己的宝贝一样。然后他才意识到Charles正看着自己，这让他猛地回到了现实。“呃……”他解释说，“嗯……我只是说Loki很完美，我不是那个意思……”

Charles忍住笑。“我在试着不去想你的意思。”他接着报复了一句，“确实Loki很讨人喜欢，尽管他嘴上不饶人，我就知道有几个学生在暗恋他，他们的关系还不错。”

这更让Thor回到现实。“你说什么？”

“哦，就是青春期嘛，荷尔蒙引起的悸动。”Charles轻描淡写地说。

Thor回头望着教室的方向，他有一种自己家的小鹿被扔到了一群猎食者之间的感觉，这不太好，他开始后悔走了这么远。

“你不用这么着急，离Loki下课还有一段时间，然后你去找他也不迟。”Charles说，看着Thor被这么随意的一句调侃弄得站立不安，他也有点怀念起恶作剧的乐趣了。

Thor冷静下来以后也意识到Charles在跟他开玩笑。“我以为你站在我这边。”Thor说。

“不，我站在Loki那边。”Charles回答。

“好吧，这更让我放心。”

+++

之后Thor发现他还有作为国王的责任，于是他给Valkyrie打了个电话，后者谢天谢地他还记得Asgard。Thor做了一些安排，他打算以后很长一段时间都得在Xavier学校和新Asgard之间来回跑了，不过这不难办，新Asgard已经建成，Valkyrie也很可靠。

然后Thor在学校里逛了逛，和学生们聊天，其实主要是想侧面打听一下Loki的生活，他也只说是Loki的兄长。当然Thor也注意到有一两个女孩和他说话的时候，十分扭捏害羞的样子，“就是青春期嘛，荷尔蒙引起的悸动”，他想起刚才Charles说的话。

Thor算好时间回去。刚进入走廊，他就看见Loki站在Charles的轮椅边。Charles正对他说着什么。Thor三步并作两步往前走，两人都正好抬起头看到他，他无法不注意到Loki那双忽闪忽闪的眼睛，刚和他对视就瞥向另一边。

“哦，正说着他就来了。”Charles说，“你可以和他一起吃午饭，下午你正好没有训练。”

Loki咬着嘴唇，若有若无地“嗯”了一句。Thor还正愁着找不到理由和Loki搭话，这突如其来的好消息让他忍不住笑出声，接着Loki又瞪了他一眼，多半是又嫌他笑得太傻了，Thor马上收起他的笑容。

“刚好我打算和Loki出去转一圈，”Thor说，“呃……我保证……”

“我都没同意过！”Loki打断他。

Charles来回看了一圈这两个人。“如果Loki同意的话当然可以，”他说，“不过Loki，你知道最晚回来的时间，对吧？”

“我当然知道。”Loki说。一方面他熟知各种规定，另一方面他又乐此不疲地打破它们。

“哦，那太好了，我们……”Thor说。

“我说了我还没同意。”Loki又打断了他。

他们决定在院子里的草地上找个角落吃饭，主要是Loki做的决定，毕竟在室内吃饭的话，他们的谈话被别人听到的风险更高，他可不想有什么把柄落到别人手上供他们开玩笑。

“哦，这都快成我们的专属位置了。”Thor愉快地来到树下。

Loki咬着他的鸡块，从上午开始他就气呼呼的，自己也不知道在气什么。“刚刚早晨，你和Charles谈到我了？”

“是啊，我说了一些我们以前的事情，不过他应该一眼就全看透了。我想起了我们的曾经，Loki，也是这样一起学习，一起玩耍，一起……”

“我知道了，我知道了，你不是都写下来了吗？”Loki不耐烦地再一次打断了Thor，“我知道我们以前也许很相爱，这是事实，我现在承认它，行了吧？可是现在我不爱你，这也是事实，麻烦你也承认这点，好吗？”

出乎意料地是，Thor平静了许多。“我承认。”他说着挖了一勺自己盘子里的甜点，在Loki张口再想说什么之前就塞进了他嘴巴里。“我记得你喜欢吃这种的。”Thor说。

Loki还想说什么来着，不过他也无所谓了，不吃白不吃。

“对，我们是很相爱，尽管在那之前经历了很多……误解，但原本结局是好的，我本来还打算和你结婚。”Thor接着说。

Loki皱起眉毛，又想说什么，Thor便又往他嘴里塞了一口甜点，他略微表示了一下抗议，但依然决定先吃了再说。在Thor准备再挖一勺之前，Loki竖起他的手指挡在眼前。

“我要是没记错，我好像属于另外一个种族。”Loki说，“就像这样。”说着他的皮肤逐渐变蓝，花纹和角也慢慢显现出来。

Thor看着Loki红眼睛时的眼神和刚才绿眼睛时一样，没有变化。“对，你是冰霜巨人。”他说，“Asgard以前确实不喜欢霜巨人，但你不一样，现在也不一样了，Loki，你是Asgard的王子，我们当然可以结婚。”Thor说着不禁伸手去摸Loki的角。

“别碰我的角！”Loki吓得突然变回了白皮肤的样子。

“我很抱歉。”Thor说。Loki责怪地看了他一眼，但也没有多说他什么了，下意识地伸手挖了一勺Thor盘子里的甜点塞到自己口中。“你以前很回避变成霜巨人的样子，我也很少见到你这样，”Thor解释说，“你现在无所谓了，对吗？”

“嗯……在学校里无所谓，但和普通人类在一起，就不能让他们发现我的不同。”Loki说，“现在的局势，很难说得准。好像政府之中有人拟推行一个法案，禁止变种人与普通人类结婚，或者繁衍后代。”

“为什么？”Thor问。

“大概是觉得我们这种人不配留下基因吧，”Loki用Thor十分熟悉的口吻冷笑了一下，“真蠢，普通人类的后代明明也会有变种人。而且现在对变种基因产生的原因，并没有论断。”

“在Asgard，只要相爱就可以结婚，自愿自由的。”Thor说着，他送了一勺甜点到Loki的嘴边，Loki很自然地张口吃掉。

“是吗？”他品尝着那苦甜混合的浓郁味道，“离婚也自由吗？”

“啊？是的吧。”Thor说，“为什么这么问？”

“能自由地离开才是真正的自由嘛。”Loki眨了眨眼睛。

Thor咧嘴笑起来。“你就是你，Loki，跟以前一个样。”他伸手刮了一下Loki的鼻子。

这一次Loki没有愣神儿，他也忍不住抿嘴一笑。“哎，对了，你打算下午去哪儿？”他问。

“嗯……”实际上Thor还没有真正考虑过这个问题，刚才他那样说只是急于创造机会。

“哦！我还没答应你呢。”Loki想起来。

“那我还要说服你了？”Thor问。

“那当然，你得找个理由让我同意才行。”Loki说着继续吃他盘子里的东西，看到不想要的就顺手丢到Thor的盘子里去。他也没多想为什么，就干得这么顺手。

Thor花了点脑筋思考这个问题，他盯着Loki往他自己盘子里丢食物的手，又有点出神。“对了，上次我说过认识一个法师，我下午带你去见他。”Thor说，“他有很多藏书，还有很多典籍。”

Loki把叉子放下来。“就是那个叫Strange的对吧？”

Thor看他的眼神就知道，他已经动心思了。“没错。”Thor又说，“他魔法高深，不知道比不比得上以前的你，我觉得比不上，但他那儿的典籍肯定能帮到你的。”

Loki撇了撇嘴。

“你去吗？”Thor问。

接着Loki叹了口气。“勉强去吧。”他说，回头又想到Thor竟然这么容易就让他同意了，就又加了一句，“但你就是个诱骗青少年的坏蛋。”

“哪有？”Thor笑起来，“我的心眼哪有你的多？”

“还是个笑起来很蠢的坏蛋。”Loki又说。他开玩笑似地在Thor的腹部推了一下，当然，以他的力气，Thor的身体岿然不动。Loki想，推也没有威慑力，下次拿小刀戳他一下试试。

+++

幸运地是Loki已经掌握了瞬间移动，不幸地是由于他不知道Strange的至圣所在哪里，最后还是得靠Thor。出门之前Loki套了一件薄开衫，他看了一眼镜子里的自己，突然想起来刚才在Thor面前变成霜巨人的样子。外面阳光灿烂，于是他随手拿了一副墨镜戴上。

“你干嘛要戴墨镜？”Thor靠在Loki房间的门槛上说。

“你管得着吗？”Loki想出去，然而Thor整个人就足以把门堵住了。“我不想让别人看到我的脸。”Loki又说，他想到不久前被绑架的事情。

“哦……那也给我来一副。”Thor说。

“你的脑袋那么大……”Loki抱怨着。但最后他还是找到了一副Thor能戴的墨镜。

至少在Loki的魔力帮助下，这次Thor没有打破窗户，但还是打扰到了Strange。

“上次说了，你为什么不先打个电话告诉我一声？”Strange从楼梯上飘下来，斗篷在他身后随风撑开。

Loki把墨镜摘下来挂在衬衫领口上，虽然看不惯Strange的外套配色，但披风还是不错的，他想，以后他也要弄个披风。

“Loki——”Strange虽然表现得毫无波动的样子，可是摩挲着袖口的手暴露了他的想法。

Thor笑嘻嘻地轻轻拍了一下Loki的背，顺手揽住了他的肩膀。

“你不会真的想叫我给他施什么魔法吧？”Strange眯起眼睛。

Loki看着Thor扬起眉毛。“哦，不，不。”Thor马上否认。“嗯……实际上，你也看到了，我弟弟才觉醒了魔力，但还不熟悉。所以我们想……”Thor说，“借你的藏书看一下。”

Strange摩挲着袖口的手指终于停下来。“我为什么要帮你弟弟？”他说，指了一下Loki的方向，“他可是个危险角色。”

这还有完没完了，Thor想，这个人怎么这么记仇。“这都是多久以前的事了，我的朋友，何况那场战争里他牺牲了他自己。”

“你不能保证他恢复以后不会做出什么危险的事来，我看还是现在这样挺好。”Strange说。

Loki来回看了看这两个人。“好吧，那就让我继续魔力暴走好了。”Loki说，“我也没法控制住自己。”说着他举起一只手，绿色的光晕萦绕在他的指尖，他一脸遗憾地看着自己的手指。“说不定明天我就会把你家炸了，但我也不是故意的，我可能受了什么刺激。”

“你要是真这么危险，现在就应该把你控制起来。”Strange说。

Thor马上挡在Loki身前。

“我什么都没有做。”Loki举起双手，说，“如果仅仅认为我是‘潜在威胁’就要抓我的话，你应该把大半个地球的人都控制起来，而且你这是跟所有变种人开战。”

Strange挫败地叹一口气。“我就不该和你说话，应该直接让你自由落体30分钟。”

“拜托，朋友，你别再把事情搞得更复杂了。”Thor说，举起一只手挡在Strange前面。

Strange的白眼都要翻到天上去了，他只是说了句气话，什么事都没做。

“对了，好像就是你让我自由落体来着，对不对，Thor？”Loki问道。Thor突然很后悔写得那么详细，然而后悔也晚了。“哦，所以你才是危险角色，我是受害者。”Loki说。

“Loki。”Thor弱弱地说了一声。

“明明是他自称博士，却又不讲道理。”Loki说，心想他第一次见到这种“博士”。

“好了，好了，我的朋友，我们只是想借你的典籍，没别的意思。”Thor说。

“原因是，我担心你弟弟是个疯子。”Strange拍了一下他身后翘起一角的斗篷。

“不知道怎么控制自己的疯子更可怕嘛，不是吗？”Loki说，大半个身体仍然躲在Thor的后面。

Strange又挫败地叹了口气。

“而且我觉得你和Loki应该会很有共同语言。你看，我这样的人吧，从来就对魔法啊研究啊不感兴趣，但是Loki既有兴趣又有天赋。”Thor又说。

Loki点点头。“交流切磋嘛。”

“我记得你还说我是个二流法师。”Strange淡淡地说。

“我不记得了。”Loki说，“你看，我都忘了。”

“是啊，那都过去了。”Thor说。

Strange有点同情那个被他用反反复复的“谈条件”而烦走的Dormammu，而且人家只要被他一个人烦，他现在却要面对两个人。Loki一个人本身就够烦，无论是什么样的他，那张嘴一开口就叫人惹不起，而现在又多了个Thor，成了一唱一和，一逗一捧。

反正只要把贵重的宝物看牢了就行，Strange这样安慰自己。

得了许可的Loki赞扬他：“你真是世界上最明智的人……之一。”

Thor跟在Loki身后，但他能想象出Loki特有的那种皮笑肉不笑的敷衍模样。把Loki放到资料室，就如同把捕食者放到了丛林。Loki从架子上抽出一本书，回头瞧见Strange正站在大厅的另一头，虽然侧着身，Loki也知道他在偷偷注意自己的举动，那身红色披风的下摆一动一动地，最暴露他的目的了。这在骗谁呢，Loki想。此时Thor站在Loki身后的长桌子旁，百无聊赖地摆弄着桌子中央的模型。

“哎，Thor。”Loki小声地喊他。

Thor马上像得到了命令一样靠过来。“怎么了？”

Loki瞥了一眼Strange站着的方向。“你去和他聊聊天。”

Thor皱眉。“嗯？聊什么？”

“随便什么，扯扯家常。反正不要让他有空注意我。”Loki说。

Thor这才突然领悟了。“Loki——你可别——”

“我什么都不干，我就是讨厌他那样监视我，浑身不自在。”Loki眨巴着眼睛说。

当然Thor还是按照Loki说的去做了。

“你不要看着你弟弟吗？”Strange看着Thor向他走过来，说。

“Loki很好，我告诉你，他现在很明事理。”Thor说。

Strange又翻了个白眼。

“我们去坐一会儿。”Thor说，“Loki就在那儿能有什么事呢？对了，我想喝你的那种啤酒了。”Thor话音未落，他和Strange就面对面坐在沙发上，自己手里是一个满满的杯子。“我觉得你的那些魔法，就数这个最有用。”Thor满足地一口气喝了一半。

“我以为那场战争之后不会有人这么说了。”Strange没好气地答道。

“但我没见识过。”Thor说。

然后Strange花了很长一段时间说服Thor魔法的重要性，直到Thor表示佩服，并深刻承认了魔法在战斗中的意义，接着Thor分享了他刚找到Loki时的见闻。等到他们意识到时间的流逝的时候，已经傍晚了。Strange看着窗外渐下的阳光，这时候Loki抱着三本大书走过来。

“我们走吧，Thor。”Loki说。Loki的声音甜甜的，让Thor浑身发颤，一是他想念这种甜蜜的声音，最好唤他“哥哥”，二是以他的经验来讲，Loki这么说话的时候都没好事。

Strange扫了一眼Loki抱着的书，应允了他借走。几分钟以后，Thor和Loki一起走在街上，正好是下班高峰期，路上堵着车，来往的行人也特别多。

“你把书收起来了？”Thor看着Loki两手空空，问道。

“是啊，我有一个魔法口袋。”Loki轻快的语气，听上去似乎心情不错。

“那你不会就装了那几本吧？”

“当然不是，那几本只是幌子，我装了他的两面墙那么多。”Loki说着，心不在焉地看着街边的店铺，以及他映在店铺玻璃橱窗上的影子。他从窗上看到Thor的表情，又说：“因为另外几个书架要么很无聊，要么我下午就看完了，果然是个二流法师。”

Thor也没说什么，他早就习惯了。

“他对我那么有敌意，”Loki接着说，“我也不指望能总是借到他的东西，就干脆一次性搞定，何况他在意的宝贝肯定被藏好了，又不可能让我那么容易找到。”

Thor也看向他们映在玻璃上的身影，Loki的身材纤细修长，而他自己的更高一些，整个人的轮廓也比Loki的大一圈，他的身影基本上能完全覆盖住Loki的。不知不觉地，Thor对上了Loki看向橱窗的眼睛，即使是通过玻璃的反射，Loki也能感觉Thor眼神里的热度。

“你请我吃冰淇淋吧。”Loki移开了他的眼神。

“我们去复仇者大厦吃冰淇淋。”Thor说，“差不多也该吃晚饭了，那儿有很多好吃的。”

“你那些复仇者朋友是不是都不太欢迎我？就像Strange。”Loki问道。

“没关系，我会保护好你的，不让你被欺负。”Thor看着他们映在玻璃上重叠的身影。

“我才不需要你的保护，但是如果他们让我不舒服的话，这笔帐我会记在你头上。”

“那好，我愿意用任何方式补偿你。”Thor笑起来，伸手揽住了Loki的肩膀。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

+++

Loki走出电梯，环顾了一圈浅灰色带着暗纹的墙面。此时他们站在大厦顶层。

“你这个点出现就是来蹭饭的吧。”Tony放下手中的香槟走来，接着他看到了Thor身边的Loki，“哦——你竟然把他带来了。”铁人指了指Loki的方向，眉毛整个皱在一起，张了张嘴，想说什么，但最后只说了一声“哇哦——”。

Natasha也走过来，看着Loki的眼神像在审视她刚拿到手的任务单。

“呃……这是Loki，我弟弟。”Thor揽住Loki的肩膀说。

“我们看出来了。”Tony说，点点头，“嗯，你不仅来蹭饭，还带着老相好。”

Natasha闻言翻了个白眼。“我是Natasha Romanoff。”她向Loki伸出手，“黑寡妇。”

Loki眨了眨眼睛，握住她的手，他查过一些资料，认出了Natasha是谁，不过也仅限于外界报道的信息。Thor看到Loki和他的同伴之一和解，冲Tony得意地笑。

Tony耸耸肩，也只好妥协。“好吧，好吧，我不欢迎一下你们，还能怎么样？”他说。

“哦，Loki说他想吃冰淇淋。”Thor说。

“来一个抹茶芥末加巧克力的邪神邪魅风味冰淇淋，怎么样？”Tony嘲讽地说。Thor才把复活的Loki带来就已经这样了，他都能想象出以后Thor满口的“Loki想要”“Loki说了”“Loki说他想要”。

“听上去不错。”Loki说。Tony看着那小坏蛋的表情，好像已经知道他刚才在心里想什么，因为Loki拽着Thor的手臂得意洋洋地拉着他哥哥过来。

大约十分钟以后，Loki拿到了他的冰淇淋，真的只是三个冰淇淋球而已。Tony特地吩咐了要在那个芥末球里多加一些“原汁原味”，这也十分符合邪神的气质，不是吗？

他们围在桌边，Tony叫人煎了牛排，做了一些小吃。

“Thor一个人至少能吃掉两人份的。”Natasha一边摆着刀叉一边说。

“其实Loki也比一般的地球人吃得多。”Thor摆着盘子，“但是现在的他应该不一样了。”

“你们还打算去哪儿？”Tony问道。

“我们去过了Strange那儿，嗯……问他借了几本资料。”Thor说。

“进行亲切友好的交流。”Loki插嘴说，拉着Thor在他旁边坐下来，他看着Thor的样子就知道他是个完全不会撒谎的人。

Tony和Natasha坐在他们对面，注意力被Loki吸引了去。Loki从刚才就一直在享用他的冰淇淋，看其他人忙来忙去，毕竟大家默认他还是一个孩子。

Loki挖了一勺芥末味的冰淇淋球，递到Thor嘴边。“Tony说这个味道不错。”Loki说。

Thor很自然地张嘴吃了，一瞬间他的表情很怪，但下一秒Thor说：“嗯……不错。”

Loki咯咯笑起来。Natasha看了一眼Tony。Tony不满地“啧”了一声。

当然这只是刚刚开始。之后Tony就目睹了Loki把他盘子里不爱吃的东西拨到了Thor那儿，而Thor一脸幸福地吃掉了，他还切了一块自己盘中的牛肉给Loki尝，然而Tony一点都不觉得Thor能分辨不同部位的牛肉尝起来有什么区别。

“谁能想到上次你来的时候，还愁眉苦脸唉声叹气。”Tony说。

Natasha朝Thor挤挤眼睛。“进展很快啊。”她说，“已经摆脱失恋的阴影了？”

Thor刚要说什么，Loki开口道：“我们没在恋爱。我还是个孩子。”他一本正经地这么说。

Tony来回看着他们两个，差点笑出来。“对，Thor，”他指着Thor说，“不许欺负未成年。”

“我爱他还来不及，怎么会欺负他？”Thor说，并没有完全理解Tony的意思。Loki装作没听见Thor突如其来的肉麻话，低头扒他盘子里的牛肉。

Tony实在忍不住了，说：“我的天啊，见鬼的这儿还有别人呢，好吗！”

+++

Thor不知道Loki最晚回学校的时间，Loki则看上去毫不在乎。饭后他纠缠着Tony“参观”他的实验室，为了引诱Tony答应，他透露了一点微型定位器的信息。

等他们回到Xavier学校的时候，已经过了午夜了。

“你看见没有，他那个新的手臂，太有意思了。”Loki说。

Thor看他的样子，就好像小时候新见识了一种魔法。“嗯……我没注意你们在干什么，我在和Romanoff女士聊天来着。”Thor说。

“哼，你就知道和漂亮的女人聊天。”Loki打了一下Thor的肩膀。

“Loki，我可没……”

Loki捂住了Thor的嘴巴，叫他不要说话。此时他们已经站在学校里，夜已深了，灯也悉数熄灭，和上次Thor半夜来的时候没什么两样，不同地是这次Loki掏出了大门的钥匙。

两人蹑手蹑脚地进了门，玄关和走廊都一片昏暗。Thor刚要关上门的时候，那金属的把手突然脱离了他的掌控，大门“砰”地关上了。Loki回头小声问他在干嘛，Thor耸耸肩，又不敢出大声，只能用口型说着“我也不知道”。当他们再次抬起头的时候，Erik从阴影里走出来。起初Thor没来得及看到是谁，他只是下意识地伸手护住Loki。

“Erik，你在那儿干嘛？”Loki说。

“这话应该我问你，现在几点了你知道吗？”Erik板着脸，他打开了走廊上的灯，这时候他看到Thor正搂着Loki。Thor马上松开了手。

在Loki的记忆中，Erik从来不是遵守校规的那个人，相反他时常因为带着Loki违反了规定，被Charles责备。毕竟他不是Xavier学校的正式教员，但Loki是正式学生，Charles总拿这个提醒他。当然敏感如Loki，他马上察觉到了Erik此时的心情不大对，没有硬碰硬，倒是用服软的语气说：“我回来晚了，下不为例。”

“你去睡觉。”Erik说，然后眼光落在Thor身上，“我和Thor谈谈。”

Loki回头看了一眼Thor，吐了一下舌头，他还没见过Erik用这样的语气说话，Thor只能自求多福了。

Erik朝Thor偏过头，示意他跟着自己。他们进了Charles的书房。

“你和Loki出去，没有告诉我。”Erik一边说着一边关上房门。

鉴于Erik没有让他坐下来，Thor琢磨着要不还是站着。“Xavier教授知道。”他说，“Loki也知道，他很有主见又聪慧，不会上当受骗。” Thor本想着夸Loki几句，也许Erik的心情会好些，然而适得其反。

“我不需要你来帮我了解Loki。”Erik指着Thor说，“他还不满十七岁，而你已经——”他冲Thor挥手，说：“已经一千五百岁了。你要骗他绰绰有余。”

“可Loki也是我弟弟。”Thor说。

“我不管他原来是你的什么人，你原来那个Loki已经死了。而现在这个Loki，你最好搞清楚他是如何长大的，再跟我说话。”

“实际上我也正在了解他，他和以前一样，都没有变。”

“所以你自认为可以带他离开了，是吗？”Erik眯起眼睛。

“我尊重Loki的意见，如果要走，也一定要他自愿决定。”

“哈！”Erik笑了一声，“你完全能够伪造他的‘自愿’。”

Thor简直搞不懂今天是怎么了。“我爱他，”他说，“我为什么要这样骗他？”好像今天他碰见的任何人都觉得自己会欺负Loki似的，难道年龄大还是一种罪过吗？或者身为不同于地球人的另一个种族，也是个罪过？

“谁知道。”Erik耸肩，“也许你想把他困在身边。”

“我只想他快乐。”Thor说。

“他没你的时候就挺快乐的。”Erik说，“这儿根本不需要你。”

“不——不——”Thor低下头，Erik的话戳到了他的痛处，他一脚迈开。

而Erik又眯起眼睛，他误以为Thor进入了战斗模式，Thor低头说话的那样子确实有些不对。Erik伸直了双臂，手微微握住，房间里的金属制品便开始咔咔作响。这反过来让Thor浑身绷紧了神经，他以为Erik马上要把他赶出学校了。就在两个人剑拔弩张的时候，传来一阵冷静的敲门声。

Erik停下来，瞪了Thor一眼，仿佛要把他钉在原地。他转过身去开门，外面站着Loki。

“别告诉我你是来给他说情的。”Erik说。

“不，我就是想提醒你们一声，要打架就去外面，这可是Charles的书房。”Loki说。

“我们不打算打架。”Thor歪着身子看向Loki，说。

“那这儿也没有你的位子。”Erik回头对Thor说。

“Charles今早给Thor准备了一个小房间。”Loki说。

“我不同意。”Erik坚持。

Loki低声嘀咕着：“Charles才是校长，又不是你。”

“什么？”

“没什么。”Loki大声说，“没什么。哦对了，Thor还有点用处。你知道吗，Erik，今天我从一个叫Strange的法师那儿借来很多魔法典籍。Thor可以做我的练习对象，他皮糙肉厚，又耐折腾。”

Erik看着Loki，Loki尽量摆出无辜的样子。末了，Erik说：“你可以找别人，以前你也没有固定的练习对象，就是逮着谁就欺负谁。”

“但这次我要练习的技法还很多，而且如果我让哪个人受伤了，是要承担后果的，而Thor就不用。”Loki说。Erik来回看了看他们两个，最后眼神仍然落在Loki身上。Loki又说：“我要是把他折腾死了，或者他自己受不了走了，就不用麻烦你了，也不会被Charles责备。”

Erik沉默了几秒钟，看着Loki，叹了口气。“随便你。”他说，回头又瞪着还站在几步开外的Thor，说，“我会一直盯着你的。”他举起双手，两根手指先指了指自己的眼睛，又指着Thor。

Erik离开了书房走远以后，Loki才过去拉起Thor的手臂。“回去睡觉吧。”他对Thor说，“你看你又欠了我一笔账。”

“我之前什么时候欠了你？”Thor问道。

Loki回头看看他，说：“你欠我的多了去了，我说是就是。”

Thor笑着搂住Loki。“那我就用一辈子来还你的账。”他说道。

而Erik正去找Charles谈谈，他的心情仍旧不是很好，少了几分气愤多了几分忧郁。已经这么晚了，Charles也许不会陪他下棋，但他只想找人说话。虽然Loki嘴上否定，Erik还是能看出来他在给Thor说情。

+++

当天晚上Thor做了个春梦。

昏暗的房间中，他像是爬上了Loki的床，Loki侧卧着，背对着他，Thor隐约看见他的身材线条。Thor在Loki的身后躺下，手沿着Loki背后一直摩挲到胸前，他往Loki的身体上贴了贴，脸蹭着Loki的颈窝，Loki哼了几声，没有拒绝。于是Thor更大胆地向下摸索，在Loki的腰上捏了一把，再向下，揉着那大腿处细腻的皮肤，同时他的嘴也没闲着，含住了Loki的耳垂。

Loki轻轻叹了一声，往后靠去，蹭到Thor下半身的昂扬之体。Thor的手顺着Loki的大腿向内，手指缓缓深入那闭合的双腿之间，他留恋了一会儿大腿内侧如瓷器一样顺滑的触感，然后他慢慢地把外侧的腿分开一些，把自己的下半身往那个地方蹭过去。随着两人闷闷的哼声，Thor蹭得更用力，他的内裤边被蹭下了臀部。于是Thor趁热打铁地把内裤完全退下，心急火燎地把Loki的裤子也往下扒了一些，直到他又硬又痒的挺立直直地摩擦在Loki的双腿之间。

Thor把Loki的一条腿抬高了一点，一边吮吸着他脸侧和脖子，一边来回地擦着自己的挺立。Loki发出像猫咪一样的哼声，仿佛成了他动作的推进剂，随着他更用力地摩擦，他卡在Loki双腿之间的手也能感到了黏黏的触感，那个地方不知道已经湿成什么样子了。Loki仍然不自觉地往他怀里靠，Thor的另一只手将Loki箍紧，好像稍微松一下他便要逃走。Loki的哼声渐渐不成形，最后涣散为断断续续的呻吟。当Thor最终释放的时候，他突然醒来，发现自己正抱着被子，已经软下来的下半身还插在被子中间。

尽管只来了一次，第二天Thor醒来时，感到了过去这些年来没有过的神清气爽。他躺在床上，不禁幻想着等Loki完全接受自己以后，要怎么大干特干。不过他又不敢幻想太多，否则等见到Loki的时候，说不准还能不能控制自己了。

“慢慢来，别急，别把人吓跑了。”Thor对自己说。

Thor在去找Loki的路上，远远地就看见了Charles，在Charles看到他之前，他拍拍脑袋，好像这样就能把脑中回放的春梦拍掉一样。谢天谢地，还有点用，Charles跟他说话的时候，他没在想那些迤逦的画面了。

“听说Erik和你谈过了。”Charles说，“他只不过是太关心Loki。”

“我能理解。”Thor说，“我也关心他。”

“你看，时间是有重量的。”Charles笑道，“我知道你和Loki在一起有一千多年，所以过去这十几年也许对你来说不算什么，但对我和Erik来说，这十几年的重量并不比你那一千多年的来得轻。”

想到这个，Thor的表情又渐渐凝重，他默默地说：“过去这十几年，对我来说简直难以忍受，我永远不会忘记没有他的日子，明明无法忍耐还要强迫自己坚持，因为我无法去死。”

“你想说‘苟延残喘’？”Charles说。

“嗯……是那个词。”

“说明同样的这十几年，压得你喘不过气。”Charles说，“你看，我们还是有共同点的。”

Thor确实承认了时间的重量，它能在皮肤上留下皱纹，它能增加灵魂的厚度，也能在心里留下涟漪，对Thor来说，它带走了Thor的家人和战友，头发和一只眼睛，带走了Loki，却又带回来了Loki。

陪伴Loki练习魔法的时光让Thor感觉回到了以前。Loki拿不成熟的技法欺负他，或是给他试验药水，Thor甘之如饴。过去了好几个月，Strange一直没有出现，Thor不知道他是根本没发现自己丢了这么多典籍，还是毫不在乎这些东西。Loki说也许他来过，被Charles拦下了。

“你又傻笑什么？”Loki问道。

Thor刚刚从青蛙的状态恢复过来，还在吐舌头。“我想起来小时候你把我变成青蛙的事。”

“那你一定做了让我讨厌的事情。”Loki说。他一边看着一本摊开的书，一边往烧瓶里加了点什么。

“嗯，有一次你还变成了一条绿色的小蛇，在我把你抱起来的时候突然变回来，捅了我一刀。”Thor盯着Loki的侧脸，觉得他聚精会神的时候特别好看。

Loki放下手里的东西，捂住Thor的嘴巴。“别傻笑了。”他说。

有时候Loki还有课程。他把烧瓶架好，点燃了灯。

“我知道这对你的智商来说是个考验。”他对Thor说，“但我现在找不到别人。”

“嗯哼。”

“我去上课，完了和Hank讨论一下。”

“又是那个可以找人的东西？”

“那个微型定位器。”Loki翻了个白眼，“Hank想试试把它嵌入到另一个模块下，做成一个实时追踪分析的玩意儿。”Thor迷茫地看着他。“反正你就帮我看一下这个灯，大概半个小时以后把它熄灭，就完了，别的不用动。”Loki说。

“嗯哼。”Thor说，眼神有点迷离。

“你在听吗？”

“当然。”Thor说，他在想Loki的生日礼物要送什么好。Charles把捡到Loki的那一天作为他的生日。

Loki发现自己越来越喜欢坐在窗户边上，无论是天晴的时候沐浴阳光，还是下雨的时候水珠劈里啪啦打在窗台上，他都喜欢。还有一个理由是，Thor有时会从窗户外面丢纸条给他。说起来真是蠢透了，Loki告诉他世界上还有手机这种东西，但Thor坚持用这种原始的方法通信。其实，这又让Thor想起童年。Loki懒得去考虑当他的教室在二楼的时候，Thor是怎么丢纸条的，下次他应该把Thor也丢掉。

Loki一点也不意外地又发现一张纸条，那上面写着：“灯已经熄了。你想要什么味道的冰淇淋？”Loki盯着那上面的文字，嘴角不自觉地上扬，他觉得自己的智商也快被Thor拉低了。

最终Thor送给Loki两把小刀作为生日礼物。他提前一个月交代新Asgard的工匠打造了这两把小刀，绿色的刀柄上盘着银色的蛇。Thor在Loki的生日前两天收到了成品，他轻吻了一下刀背，恰好在旁边的Valkyrie目睹了这一幕，她摇摇头，还是眼不见为净。

Thor想着，还有一年，就可以把他夜里的春梦逐一实现了，前提是Loki接受他，不仅作为玩伴，还要作为爱人。Thor有信心。上个星期，他回新Asgard处理了两天公务，又去复仇者联盟大厦帮个小忙，但他依然想办法提早回到了学校。Loki回到房间，一开门就看见Thor坐在床尾，Thor冲他张开双臂。

“你什么时候回来的？”Loki问道，顺手把书丢到桌子上。

“就刚才。”Thor说。他到现在还记得Loki那双晶莹的绿眼睛，那一瞬间反射着宝石一样的光彩，他薄薄的嘴唇抿出一丝笑意。

接着Loki就走到了Thor的面前，自然而然地坐到了Thor的腿上，伸出胳膊圈着Thor的脖子抱上去。Thor收紧双臂，把Loki箍在怀中。尽管只是分隔了几天，他已经想念Loki身上的气息了，他早就忘了没有Loki的过去这些年是怎么过来的，他居然能坚持活着都是个奇迹。他们拥抱了一会儿，然后Loki松开了Thor的脖子，才发现自己离Thor那么近，而且还坐在对方的腿上。而Thor都能看清Loki的长睫毛，他不自觉地盯着Loki的嘴唇，有点出神。突然Loki脸红了，他马上从Thor身上下来，努力装作刚才什么事都没发生。Thor觉得怀抱里突然变得如此清冷，他有点后悔没反应快一点。

而现在，Thor正看着他手里的礼物，回想起那一幕。虽然说机不可失失不再来，他相信以后还有机会的，下次他不能再盯着Loki的什么部位发呆了，尽管这有点难。

两天以后，Loki得到了Thor给他的生日礼物，非常开心，开心到马上戳了Thor一刀。对Thor来说，Loki捅他的时候，那刀刃上仿佛擦了蜜一样甜。Charles微微皱了一下眉。Erik却很欣慰。

+++

Thor的下一个机会迟到了两个月，而且机会来临之前先引来了一阵乌云。

Thor为了新Asgard的事务离开了Xavier学校几天，回去的时候，他特地带上了一份Loki特别喜欢的甜点。路上他接到了Tony的电话。

“你还记得上次说过小鹿斑比被一个犯罪团体绑架的事吧？”Tony在电话那头说，“就是那个专门绑架贩卖变种人的组织。”

“哦……”Thor想了一下，“是有这么回事。”

“拜托，你不会忘了吧？好像你还说过斑比想叫你帮他追查这件事呢。”

虽然Tony的话带着调侃的语气，还是让耿直的Thor产生了愧疚感。“我是忘了，Odin在上，哎呀！”Thor说，“可是这件事后来主要是Xavier学校的人在干，Loki后来也没跟我提起了。要是他跟我说，我肯定去办的。”

“好啦，其实我也忘了。”Tony说，“主要是今天得到了一个新消息。”

“嗯，什么？”

“最近变种人的黑市上有个消息，一些买家愿出高价得到当初那个毁了地下窝点的变种人。当然，我们知道那其实就是斑比，只不过他们还不知道。”Tony说。

Thor拎着甜点的那只手握紧了袋子。“是谁要Loki？他们要干什么？”他问道。

“那个团体的买家，无非就是些权贵，目前我们还不知道具体是谁，他们也不会轻易透露身份的，这好歹可是犯罪的事。他们买下变种人的目的嘛，有的当作宠物或奴隶豢养起来，有的当作走狗，还有的是制药公司一类的人，拿变种人作试验。他们估计是知道了上次地下窝点被摧毁的事，了解到有这么一个变种人，具有制造冰晶的能力，还爆发出了强大的能量，所以才感兴趣吧，像这样强大的变种人至今也少见的。”Tony解释着，大约从电话那头都能想象到Thor的表情。“嘿，嘿，你先别急。”Tony说，“好在目前为止他们还不知道斑比的身份，上次那个现场的视频监控都被斑比的能量摧毁了，就算他们能够恢复一些，估计质量也很差。总之他们现在只知道有这么一个变种人的存在，还不知道怎么抓到他。”

“不管他们是谁，要是敢来，我就毁了他们。”Thor说。

Tony听着Thor危险的语气，默默地为对方不知名的罪犯们哀悼了一下。“别说你了，就算小鹿斑比，也不是好惹的家伙啊。”Tony说，“不过现在我还是建议你不要声张斑比的真实身份，先让他们像无头苍蝇一样找一段时间再说。嗯，我就是先告诉你一声，有这么一回事。”

Thor沉默了一会儿，说：“Loki现在还没恢复记忆和神格。”

“那他也是个足够棘手的对象了。”Tony说，“而且既然我这边已经知道了，Xavier教授那里应该也得到了消息，他们也会帮斑比的，你不需要担心。”

正如Tony Stark所说，与此同时，在Xavier学校的校长办公室里，Raven刚在沙发上坐下。Charles已经知道她要说什么了，而Erik才看完文件。

“这帮混蛋！”Erik把文件夹往桌子上一扔。

“还好他们还不知道Loki的身份，”Raven说，“不过迟早会发现和这里有关系。”

“我们现在还不需要有任何动作。”Charles说。

“嗯，”Erik点头，“反正他们要是敢有什么动作，我就灭了他们。”

“我想问的是，这事要不要告诉Loki？”Raven问道。

Erik看向Charles，Charles想了一下。“先不用急，我再考虑一下，你们也不需要刻意瞒着他，如果他怀疑什么，想知道的话，总能有办法知道的。”他说。

Raven点点头，站起来准备离开。“哦对了，”Charles又加上一句，“如果Loki知道了，就告诉我一声。”

而Loki最近感觉不太好。自从他过了十七岁生日以后，就时常做梦。有的梦类似于他以前做过的一些，只不过之前他都没在意，就是孩童的他穿着可笑的戏剧制服，和一个金发蓝眼的男孩在一座宫殿里的场景。现在他有数了，估计那就是Thor小时候的样子，顺便一说，和现在一样傻。最近的梦有点频繁了，而且这些梦都不是连续的，有时候他在梦中像个七八岁的男孩一样，有时候又是少年模样。

但今天，Loki早晨起来就坐在床上生了好一会儿闷气。他咬着嘴唇，看着床头那两把Thor送给他的小刀，他想起昨晚上的梦境。

这次的梦境中，他是青年的状态，穿着暗金色和黑色的战甲，还有绿色的披风，看上去比年轻的时候更威风了，有时候他还戴着头盔，本来看上去有点可笑，因为头盔上有两个长长弯弯的角，像公牛或者公山羊，但是戴上去还不错。梦里他坐在一个金色的王座上，看见Thor和一个女人拥吻，背景很模糊。又一会儿，他发现自己不在那个金色的大厅里了，不知道自己站在什么地方，周围一片暗绿色，时不时有一些银色的光点，他好像在和Thor说话，Thor就站在他对面，头发长到肩膀，披着红色的披风，手里拿着一把锤子。Loki搞不清自己说了什么，他只知道不是什么令人愉快的事情，和刚才那个女人有关系，而Thor的表情，好像并没有向着他的样子。

Loki醒来以后，先在床上躺了一会儿，盯着天花板。他一开始觉得这个梦说不定是假的，可是下一秒他又想起Thor给他写过的信，估计那是真的。以前他还觉得那是另一个人的故事，现在他有那么一点点感受到，这鬼档子的事可能真的发生在他身上。他双手捂住自己的脸。这都是什么啊，他向来最讨厌陷入什么纠葛之中，尤其是不能给他带来乐趣的纠葛。

Loki决定起来的时候，太阳已经高照了。他洗漱好，仍穿着睡衣，头发还有点乱。他拉开窗帘，刺眼的阳光照射进他的卧室，他一眼看见Thor站在楼下和几个学生说话。他以前也不是没注意过Thor很受女生们的欢迎，毕竟对于他自己，就从来不关注这些，不论是暗恋他的女孩还是男孩，他都当作儿戏。

Loki冷冷地看着，从他楼上的角度，也能看出那个女孩殷勤的表情，真是的，她又不是不知道Thor整天只围着他转，就算自称是他的哥哥又怎么样？Loki猛地把窗帘又拉上了。

没一会儿房间门响了，Loki不想也知道是哪个混蛋。他一开门，迎面碰上了Thor的笑脸，对方拎着一只袋子，那上面是他很喜欢的一家甜点店的标志。Loki看着那个袋子，考虑了一下，说：“这个留下，你可以走了。”

“哦，”Thor愣了一下，“我提前回来了，你不高兴吗？”

“这有什么可高兴的，你哪次不是提前？”Loki冷冰冰地说。

“你怎么了，Loki？”Thor问。

“我很好，你把这个留下就行了。”Loki说着，拿过了那只甜点袋子。

“哦，你现在才起床啊？”Thor问着正要进门，却被Loki关门的手挡住了。“你到底怎么了？”Thor又问。Loki又挡了他几下，但知道论体格自己仍然不能拿Thor怎么样，也懒得理他了。Thor进了房间，关上门。

Loki翻了个白眼，冷淡地把袋子丢在桌子上。Thor很少看见他这样随意的样子，他穿着一件开襟的睡衣，系着腰带，半长的黑发披在脑后，他正拿着一把梳子随便把头发梳齐。

Thor觉得他心里最柔软的一块地方突然被击中了，不过哪次Loki不能让他瞬间温柔下来呢？“你怎么了？有什么事情不能告诉我吗？”Thor说。

Loki仍旧沉默，一阵闷气过了以后，他感到莫名其妙的忧郁。真是丢人，他对自己说。这么想着，他走到窗前再次拉开了窗帘。

这是个机会。

Thor走到Loki身后，伸手搂住Loki纤细的腰肢，Loki还在骂自己太多愁善感，他转过头，正对上Thor湛蓝的眼睛，比梦境里的更清明，也比梦里的温柔，但这又让他想起昨晚的梦。Loki生气地在Thor的胳膊上打了一拳，Thor无动于衷，他抬手捧起Loki另一边的脸颊，让他完全面对自己。Thor的拇指抚摸过的皮肤，逐渐染上红晕，最后指尖停留在Loki的嘴唇上。Thor轻轻抚过他的薄唇，稍微分开了唇瓣。Loki逐渐从他的自我世界里清醒，眼睛睁大着，好像一个要溺水的人睁大着眼睛看着蓝色无垠的海洋，不同地是Thor眼睛里的海洋温柔又温暖。Thor看着Loki的眼睛，等不及地想要好好疼爱他。于是他就这么做了。他分开了Loki的唇瓣之后，吻住了Loki的嘴唇。Thor的舌头在那儿轻轻舔了一下，便长驱直入。Loki的嘴唇尝起来比他喝过的最甜的蜜酒还要醉人，这也勾起了Thor的回忆，毕竟他已经太久没有品尝过了，他大脑中的每一部分都在叫嚣着，多一些，再多一些。在Thor吮吸着Loki的嘴唇时，Loki发出呜咽声，手不自觉地紧紧抓着窗帘。Thor花了很大的自制力让自己不要过分沉溺于Loki的呻吟声中，不过他也没概念，到底吻了多久。他们分开的时候，Loki喘着气，脖子到脸全红着，不过Loki很快反应过来，顺手召唤来一把小刀，就捅在了Thor的身上。

然后Loki又气呼呼地走到床边坐下来。Thor被捅到，向后退了一两步，他把刀拔下来扔到地上，歪过头发现Loki不仅嘴唇红着，连眼眶也是红的。

“对不起。”Thor说，在Loki对面蹲下来，拉着他的双手。“对不起。”Thor又说。虽然Loki转过头躲闪着，Thor仍然捧住了他的脸。Thor看着Loki泛红的眼眶，问道：“你到底为什么生气啊？”

Loki又咬了一下嘴唇，犹豫了一会儿，甚至Thor已经不抱希望他会说了，他又突然说：“我昨天梦到你和你女朋友了。”

“啊？”Thor一头雾水。

“就是你以前的女朋友。”Loki不耐烦地抬脚顶了一下Thor，说，“我梦见你们接吻了，你为了她欺负我。”

“啊？”Thor又愣了一下，然后才明白Loki在说什么。“哦，对不起，”Thor只好道歉，“对不起，我们早就分手了，真的，那是很久以前的事情了，而且你和我也已经和解了。”

Loki知道自己会得到这样的回答，但他就是生气自己竟会为了这种事情不高兴。“我还看见，刚才你在楼下和几个人说话，你们在聊什么？”他又说。

“哦，”Thor总是要想一下才能跟上Loki的思路，“没什么啊，就是打听一下你最近怎么样，我总是被Erik说不够了解你，还被他说现在的你和以前不一样。”

“哦。”Loki说。

Thor望着Loki，又等了一会儿，直到Loki看上去平静很多了，他的手顺着Loki的臂膀向下抚摸，最后握住Loki的手。“那你不生气了，好不好？”Thor问。

“嗯，”Loki低低地说，“我也没生你的气，只是气我自己。”

“那我宁愿你在气我。”Thor说，他握住Loki的手，吻了吻他的指尖，又亲了一下手掌。“Loki……”Thor说，他想着，在Midgard，人们都把这叫什么来着？

“嗯？”

“我们算是在恋爱，对不对？”Thor问。Loki扬起眉毛。Thor期待地看着他，又说：“我算是你的男朋友，对吧？”他想起来了，是恋爱。

Loki低头，考虑了一会儿，Thor仍旧期待地看着他。完了他说：“勉强算是好了。”

Thor笑了，他起来一把把Loki揽入怀中，也坐到了床沿上。不一会儿，他们又像上一次那样，不过这一次是Thor把Loki拉到了自己的腿上坐着，Loki圈着Thor的脖子。

Loki轻声笑道：“Erik肯定要气死了。”

“不会的。”Thor抚摸着Loki的脊背，“只要他知道了我有多爱你。”

“你总是说爱呀爱的。”Loki说。

“你介意吗？”

“嗯……不至于。”

Thor揽着Loki的手臂收紧了一些。他想，因为他总觉得以前对Loki说的爱太少了，所以现在有机会一定要多说一些。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个甜文。


	8. Chapter 8

+++

Thor 还像以前那样喜欢揽着Loki的肩膀，但他们都知道彼此之间有什么东西已经变了。尤其是Thor会时不时地摸Loki的后颈。Loki意外地发现自己不讨厌这种感觉，甚至还有点喜欢。而Thor还很高兴他们穿着Midgard式样的衣服，尤其反应在Loki身上。倒不是说他以前的着装不好看，只是以前在Asgard，Loki的衣服大多数都有高领子，当Thor摸他的脖子时，还不一定能不能碰到他的皮肤呢。要说Loki脖子那儿的皮肤，Thor会说那是他周身上下摸起来第二舒服的地方，第一名毫无疑问当属Loki的大腿内侧，向后一直延申到臀缝，此外Thor还很喜欢摸的地方是侧腰，向上到腋下部分，向下延至臀部。

所以说，在公共场合下，Thor要想直接摸到Loki的这几个部位，他也只能选择脖子了，有时候运气好的话，Loki穿的衣服比较单薄，比如就像现在，正值初夏，Thor隔着Loki薄薄的一层衬衫摸着他的腰，也能好好肖想一下那腰肢在床上扭动的样子。

下午的时候，他们坐在Loki的房间里吃Thor带回来的甜点。其实主要是Loki在吃，他还给自己泡了茶，而Thor喜欢来一罐啤酒。

Thor盯着Loki慢慢舔掉勺子上沾的巧克力酱，说：“要不要我喂你？”他不用照镜子都知道自己的表情肯定色迷迷的。

然而Loki只是皱了皱眉，说，“我又不是小孩子。”

Thor哑然失笑。以前他们两人当中，Loki才是最懂调情的那个，不用真正发生什么，他都能把别人撩得神魂颠倒。相比较起来，Thor就像个打桩机，只晓得用力干。直到后来，Thor才算是慢慢学会了怎么调情，虽然不像Loki那样使得浑然天成，但好歹也配得上他的性经历了。但Thor的问题逃脱不掉一个“太晚”，太晚学会调情，太晚明白倾听。而现在他跟Loki调情的时候，Loki却已经忘了。

“我说的是另外一种玩法。”Thor笑笑说，“我来教你怎么玩。”

说着他挖了一勺甜点送到自己口中，在Loki的注视之下，他放下勺子，伸手握住Loki的下巴，含住了Loki的嘴唇。Thor舔了一下，分开Loki的双唇，用舌头把那一团甜点送到Loki的口中，Loki显然没那么多经验，一时不知道怎么处理这团多出来的东西，他哼了一声，把Thor推开，才把甜点吞下去。

Thor伸手抹掉Loki嘴角边沾上的一点巧克力酱和口水，问道：“是我尝起来更好呢，还是甜点尝起来好？”

Loki扬起眉毛。“要是我说你尝起来更好会怎么样？要是说了甜点更好又会怎么样？”

“要是你说我尝起来更好嘛，我会请你再品尝一遍；要是你说它更好嘛，我也会请你再品尝一遍，然后再问你一次。”Thor说。

“这样看来我没什么必要说话了。”Loki说。

“可我喜欢听你说话。”Thor伸手摸着Loki的脖子说，“你这张嘴总饶不了我，还经常说些恶毒伤人的话，还有时候叽叽喳喳讲个没完，可我就是喜欢听你说话。”

“受虐狂。”Loki翻了个白眼，但嘴角忍不住向上翘。

Thor大笑，然后捧着Loki的脸把他们两人之间的距离拉近，直到他们的额头碰着额头，鼻子擦着鼻子。Loki最终还是绷不住笑了。

“嗯……我还要把这吃完。”Loki说。

“嗯。”

Thor继续喝他的啤酒，Loki继续吃他的甜点，没一会儿他递了一勺子到Thor的嘴边。Thor自然地吃了。

“这才是真正的‘我喂你’。”Loki说。

Thor点点头。他挽住Loki的腰，两人贴在一起，Loki几乎又要坐到他的腿上了。

Thor回想起以前Loki也像这么大的时候，也喜欢捉弄别人，尤其那些暗恋他的同龄人，其中最锲而不舍的是Thor，虽然他那个时候自以为这是兄长对幼弟的保护欲。不过Loki又是什么时候学会调情的？Thor记得他自己到了血气方刚的年纪时，并不愁缺少床伴，起先因为他是受欢迎的大王子，后来因为他在女神中间以“干活卖力”而闻名。而Thor记忆中的Loki似乎勾一勾手指就有男男女女自愿爬到他的床上。在Asgard，他们并不十分纠结和谁上床，前一晚才发生“一夜情”的两个人第二天在路上打招呼，也没什么奇怪的。也许因为这个，他和Loki第一次滚上床以后，第二天Loki见到他时一如既往地讽刺了两句，没有任何变化，就像前一天晚只是打发时间罢了。Thor的心情立马像是被包裹在了柠檬里，他一直被誉为“骁勇善战”，但这件事磨平了他对Loki的所有勇气。现在看起来，当时Loki应该也是如此。

Thor看着Loki已经干掉了他的甜点，心满意足地放下勺子，举起茶杯望向窗外。Thor伸手从他的后颈开始，温柔地向下抚过Loki的整个脊背。

即便是神，甚至是光明磊落的雷神，Thor依然像人类一样善妒，尤其是想到以前和Loki上过床的男男女女们。他还像人类一样贪心。起先他期盼着，只要Loki还活着就好，哪怕Loki选择离开自己；后来当他知道Loki真的还活着，他又想着只要做朋友就行；而现在他们才确立恋爱的关系，Thor就已经像个发情的雄兽一样肖想着那些迤逦的画面了。

他终究是我的，Thor盯着Loki的后背，想道。

+++

一阵绿色的光晕出现，Loki把Raven堵在了走廊上，吓得Raven变回了蓝色本来的样子。

“你最近总躲着我干吗？”Loki问道。

“我看你最近谈恋爱比较忙。”Raven说，“你那个高大威猛的国王呢？”

“不要逼我读你的思想，虽然我有这个能力，但我不怎么喜欢用它，我更喜欢听别人说出来。嗯……是不是去年那个绑架事件有新消息了？”Loki停顿了一下，捕捉到Raven表情变化的一瞬，“嗯，我就知道。”他得意地说。

Raven叹了口气。“好吧，确实……嗯……我们……”她瞥了一眼四周，把Loki拉到最近的一间空教室里，确定了房间里没有人，她关上房门继续说：“明天有个任务。简单地讲，就是我们调查到一家科技公司的老板，他有个深受宠爱的情人，是个女性变种人，能力也是释放冰晶。我们知道明天他会携情人一起拜访另一个角色，初步认为这个人是绑架团伙的上层，拜访的原因应该是为了展示他们新开发的设备，专门用来控制不同能力的变种人。”

“哦，那这个问题就很明了了。”Loki说，“我伪装成那个情人的样子，和她的相好一起去见见那个绑架团伙的角色们。”

“不一定要你去冒险，Loki，我也可以伪装。”Raven说。

“可还得伪装她释放冰晶的能力。”Loki反驳。

“我只要陪他开会就好了，没有必要使用她的能力，她是情人又不是保镖。”

“不，我认为她的出席肯定有理由。”Loki想了想，“如果这是在谈生意，那她单纯作为情人不应该到场，这会显得他们很不专业。”

“可这……这不一定。”Raven说，“总之我无法打消你参与这个任务的念头了，对吧？”

Loki耸了耸肩。Raven摊开手，又说：“哎，我又要去跟Charles和Erik怎么说？”

“他们应该知道这一天是无法避免的。”

“哦，对了，”Raven想到了什么，“明天你和你家国王有约会！”

“找个理由推掉就行了。”

“你真的不打算告诉他一声，哪怕就说一下要执行任务？”Raven没有放弃继续阻止Loki参与，想到要是让他家国王知道了，肯定也会千方百计不让自己家的小心肝去冒险的吧。

“不，这是我自己的事，而且你也绝对不许告诉他。”Loki指着Raven说道，仿佛不用触碰她就能读心似的。

“好吧，既然你这么坚定。”Raven心想那也没别的办法了。

“其实我和他见面的第一天就跟他提过这件事，但他后来没有提过什么调查。”Loki说。

“你没提醒他？”Raven问道。

“没有。这样不好，我后来也后悔了。Thor……”Loki说着转头望向窗外，“他是Asgard的国王，他有自己的责任，没义务管这档子事，他还喜欢匡扶正义啦，助人为乐之类的事情，而我很明显没有这些爱好，也不打算培养这种爱好。我们有各自该做的事情，在这一点上我们不应该互相干涉。”

“但也许，你应该把你的想法告诉他，由他来决定要不要参与。”Raven说，“当然他也应该告诉你。”

“嗯……”Loki眨了眨眼睛，想到Thor的确会聊一些新Asgard的事情，什么公务之类的，但那只是随口说的吧，Thor不可能是为了征求他的意见，如果是，他也没有直接说明。Loki很快忽略了这个想法。“我们没必要谈这个事情。”他说。

“哎，那好吧。”Raven说，她想，那最好还是不要掺和到别人的恋爱中。

+++

Charles得知了Loki的决定之后，反应一如常态地平静，Erik一开始反应有点激烈，之后一脸自豪地被说服了。

“还有一件事应该告诉你。”Raven与Charles和Erik交换了眼神，对Loki说，“去年的事件过后，那个绑架团伙注意到你了。他们还不知道你的长相和身份，目前只是以你为目标。”

Loki想了想。“哦。”他说。

“就这样？”Raven说。

“还能怎么样？”Loki说，“这一天总会来。如果是你，Charles或者Erik听到针对自己的消息，应该也是这个反应，对吧？”

Erik又露出莫名其妙的自豪表情。“现在我们来商量一下明天要怎么做。”

“绑架Catherine的工作交给Kitty和Scott，”Raven说，“然后Loki变成Catherine的样子去赴约。”

Catherine就是那个女性变种人的名字，他们尚不知她的姓氏。Loki从Raven手中拿到一张照片，那是一个长着黑棕色长发的女人，瘦削的脸庞，高高的颧骨，一双水灵灵的棕色眼睛望着此时正看照片的人，嘴角微微上翘，挂着志得意满的笑。他们还找到几段还算清楚的录像，能看清她陪着另一个男子的样子，她的身材与普通意义上的“情妇”相比过于纤瘦，那个男人看上去也相当精干。

“这是那个科技公司的老板，Chris Carter，”Raven指着男子的影像说，“至少这是目前外界知道的他的名字。我把资料给你，你好先熟悉一下，到时候我也说不准有没有时间让你先读Catherine的记忆。他们上午九点出发，中午之前肯定会结束，好在这次会面不会有多久。”

Loki答应了一声。“哦——如果今天Thor问你明天上午我是不是和你有训练课，你知道怎么回答，对吧？”

“啊……”Raven愣了一愣，“你会跟他说你和我出去了？”

“嗯……”Loki又考虑了一下，“哦，那就说是和Erik一起，要Thor质疑Erik他还得犹豫一下呢。”

“没问题。”Erik耸耸肩。

+++

第二天早晨，街道逐渐恢复了白天时的活力，街边游荡的醉鬼和流浪汉，公园角落中等待交易的毒贩也都收敛起来，取而代之地是川流不息的上班族，这座城市也逐渐把她阴暗的一面隐藏起来，太阳照常升起，照常又是光明美好的一天。

和开车的上班族混在一起的，有一辆特别的黑色轿车。车后座上，穿着藏蓝色西装的男子看了一眼坐在他身边的女士。

“准备好了吗？”那个男人说。他看上去不到四十岁，有着深色的头发和一双浅蓝色的眼睛，方下巴，他的样貌看上去诚恳认真，但眼神又流露着一点花花公子式的戏谑。

已经变成Catherine的Loki微微一笑。

今天清晨，Loki也只来得及和被绑架的Catherine照了一眼，就得赶紧变成她的样子，等在原地站好。她，或者说他，此时穿着一件黑色贴身的礼服短裙，因为初夏的清晨还有点凉，她在外面加了一件深紫色的短斗篷。Loki不止一次地觉得，要不是变种人和人类的这些纷争，他可以做一个很出色的舞台演员，偶尔腻味了聚光灯，还可以做编剧或导演。

不过此时，因为他也没来得及读取Catherine的记忆，为了演好这个角色，他暂时采取了保守的做法，尽量别说话。

这样他们一直保持沉默，直到他们的车来到了目的地。那是一座十分有现代气息的豪华别墅，一整面的玻璃墙倒影出湛蓝的天空，高调到刺眼。Loki还以为干这行的人都会内敛低调些呢。别墅周围到处有保安，尤其今天这里还迎来了谈生意的客人。

他们下了车，有人为他们引路。路上Loki伺机观察了一下这座房子，尤其当他们路过一条走廊的时候，他往那里面瞥了一眼，里面的空间似乎很大，还能听见有人声。为他们引路的手下告诉他，那里专门关着当晚要送去拍卖的变种人。最终他们被带到一间办公室里，办公桌后面坐着一个穿灰色西装的男子，他看着比Carter年长，举手投足也更稳重。

“啊，C先生，”Carter对那个男人说，“我们今天可以来一个C家聚会了。”

而C先生显然对Carter的玩笑不感兴趣，他挥手示意两人在沙发上坐下。“我只想谈谈你们带来的货。”他说，眼神一直留在变成Catherine的Loki身上。

Carter抬起一只胳膊，跟随他进来的手下走上前打开了一个箱子，Loki一眼认出那里面正是当时要用来束缚他的那对金属手套。“我们做了一些升级，”Carter说，“现在它不仅可以阻止释放的冰晶，还能吸收大量能量。”

C先生打量了一下那副手套，虽然在外表上它只是多了几个按钮罢了，他看不出有什么不同，然后他的眼神又落在了女士身上。“设备的问题肯定要谈，但我得先问问这位女士，她今天的出现有什么意义？”

Loki看了看Carter，Carter却笑起来。“看来我们的保密做得不错。”他说，“外界只知道亲爱的Catherine是我的情人，实际上她还有另一个更重要的身份。她还是我公司的首席工程师，实际上这副手套就是她设计的。”

此时不管Loki有什么表情，Catherine都必须一副波澜不惊的样子。而C先生显然吃了一惊，他又上下打量了女士，最后他故作镇定地反问道：“据说她的能力是释放冰晶，那她怎么会愿意制造可以用来束缚自己的工具？”

一时间Loki不知道怎么回答，他转过头看了一眼Carter。Carter笑道：“Catherine总能带给你惊喜。”

“那我对这副新手套就更期待了。”C先生说，眼神回到金属手套上，“你也知道我这次要抓的变种人很强大，你确定这东西能束缚住他吗？”

这回轮到Carter回看Catherine，但Loki还没想好怎么接话才不会露馅，毕竟他才得知一个重大新身份。Carter看了几秒见对方没反应，只好回答：“如果他再次释放超强的能量波，就没问题。不过你给我们的资料和数据太少了，我们对他的能力也没有全面的了解，更别提试验对象了。”

“没有试验对象是肯定的，毕竟他是独一无二的，所以才这么珍贵。”C先生说，“至于他的能力，我们已知的是他还会变形，当时他变成了我们的一个手下。”

“哦……”Carter又看了一眼Catherine，但对方仍旧没反应，他又说：“如果他是像Mystique那样变成其他人类的样子，倒是好办些。不过我们可以提出另一条思路。”说完Carter又看了看Catherine，这次还用眼神提示。

Loki知道不说话肯定不行了，他想了想，接话说：“于其从外部阻断不同超能力产生的效果，我们还可以从内部下手。”

“对。”Carter明显松了一口气的样子，“我公司正在研制一种药剂，注射后能使目标暂时失去变种能力，当然，这只是暂时的，一段时间后会自动恢复，而且绝对没有副作用，不会影响之后变种能力的使用。”

C先生抬起头，Loki知道他感兴趣了。“听上去不错。什么时候能有成品？”

“就在近期。”Carter笑道。C先生听后眯起眼睛。Carter挥手，他的手下又打开一只箱子，里面是一排针管。“此外还有一件东西，”Carter说道，“这是一种神经毒素，注射后能使目标暂时麻痹至昏厥，无副作用，而且对不同能力的变种人和人类都有用，甚至对已知的外星生物也起作用。”

Loki不由自主地盯着那一排针管。

C先生说：“看着不错。不过你最后半句话是不是夸大了？”

Carter看了一眼Catherine。Loki马上答道：“绝对没有。”

C先生笑道：“好吧。反正我现在也不做外星生物的生意，也不可能用到，就更不可能证实了。”

Carter瞥了一眼Catherine，带着一丝愠怒。“很抱歉，C，我和Catherine要单独说几句话。”他站起来，扣好西装外套的最后一颗扣子。

C先生点头示意。进来一个手下，带着客人出了书房，转而引导他们到另一个小书房里。

“我和你们老板说好了，这间屋子里没有任何窃听设备吧？”Carter说。

“当然。”

不过Carter仍然示意他自己的手下将小房间检查了一遍，满意之后，小书房里只有Carter和变成Catherine的Loki两个人。

“你今天怎么了？”Carter等房门一关上，就对Loki说，“是你跟我说你不想再在幕后工作，是你不想再把工程师的身份保密，你今天呢？这是在干吗？为什么不答话？”一阵质问之后，Carter的语气逐渐软化，他走近Loki，或者说Catherine，伸出一只手扶着她的脸。“你就只想着你的研究，我还以为你真的关心起公司了呢。”

一瞬间，Loki伸手按上Carter的额头，对方的记忆涌入他的脑海，他的动作要快，就在一秒之内，Loki浏览了记忆中的必要信息，如果Carter反应过来，他还得花点功夫抹掉他被读心的记忆。

这一瞬间对Loki来说异常缓慢，但对Carter来说，他还没来得及明白发生了什么，就结束了。他一脸疑惑地看着面前的女人。“刚刚发生了什么？”他问。

“是你没休息好。”Loki用温柔的女声说，“我很抱歉昨天跟你吵架。”

“你不用道歉。”Carter回答，“好吧，现在让我们回去，让那个老家伙出个大价钱买我们的产品。”

“嗯……我刚才在考虑用另一种方法对付C。”Loki想着他刚刚看到的一些记忆片段，打断了Carter，“我说，C每次对我们的产品大幅杀价，用来抓变种人，然后卖给他的客户。更多时候他只是把我们的设备以高得多的价格卖出去。他就是个中间商罢了，为什么不取而代之呢？只要我们搞到他的客户名单，就可以直接卖我们的设备了。”

Carter愣了几秒钟，末了笑道：“你在实验室里呆得太久了，亲爱的。”他亲昵地拍拍Loki的头发。“C有他忠实的客户群，他们也只认C。”Carter说，“这个世界上有两种人赚取了大部分财富，一种就像我们，靠这里，”说着Carter指了指Loki和他自己的脑袋，“另一种靠背景。而C就是第二种，虽然他不聪明。”

“所以你认为这不可取了？”

“不可取，亲爱的。”Carter说，“虽然看到你关心公司，我很感动。如果说变种人和人类之间就像战争，那么我们就是军火商。我们不直接参与战争，只要价格合适，我们还可以和两边都做生意。但是绝不直接参与战争，那样风险可就太大了。”

Loki想了一会儿。“那好吧。”他说。

Carter微笑，正转过身去要开门，这个时候Loki伸手召唤出一只棍子，在他后脑来了一下，随着Carter晕厥过去，Loki扶住了他。几分钟以后，Loki变作的Carter打开门，站在外面的手下看见Catherine靠在椅子上，不省人事。

“她休息一下。”这个Carter说，“生意我继续谈。”

当他回到书房，要求与C先生单独谈话，手下们点点头，停留在门口。

C示意其他人出去，他有点不耐烦地对这位Carter先生说：“你们去得真够久，要不是看在我们已经合作多年，就让我的人进去了。你可不要消磨我的耐心。”

“我真诚地道歉。”Loki说，“Catherine总能带给我些奇思妙想，但在这件事上，我不能同意她，所以就劝她先休息一会儿。”

就在这时候Loki的脑中突然传来Charles的声音。“Loki，你要干嘛？”Charles问道。

与此同时C问道：“是吗？她有什么想法？”

“嗯……”变作Carter的Loki步步靠近C，C逐渐感到气氛有点儿不对，这时Charles又问了他，这回他把Charles从自己的脑袋里扔出去了。

C试图趁对方不注意时打开他手边的抽屉，那里面有个紧急按钮，却被Loki发现了。Loki的一道绿色能量波把他的手打下来。C睁大着眼睛，面前的Carter露出捕食者般的笑容。

不过Loki想到了Charles，他读取了C先生的记忆之后，还是只让他昏厥。在C失去意识之前，听见Carter的声音说：“我要杀你可太容易了。”

Loki按照C的记忆去找买家账单，所幸就在这间书房里。他花了一点时间，毕竟得轻手轻脚，不能弄出动静。原本他拿到账单就打算离开，可是回头一想，这样太没有意思了，Loki又花了点功夫思考一下怎么捉弄C才好。

Loki给C改变了外貌，确保没有人能认出来，然后又给了他一双翅膀。“嗯……你应该感谢我，”Loki满意地看着昏睡在椅子上的人，点点头，“现在你变得好看多了。”然后Loki又一挥手，把他瞬移到了那个关着要被拍卖的变种人的房间里。这个时候外面仍然很安静，他还没有引起怀疑。Loki想着要不要再搞点其他事情。

突然一阵惊雷响起，吓得他差点失控变回原来的样子。他来到巨大的落地窗前，看见Thor不知为何正站在楼下，还一脸茫然。这当然引起了整座别墅中所有保安的注意，没几分钟所有人都会聚集在那里。

“见鬼。”Loki骂了一句，在手下冲进来之前马上变成了C的样子。对方过于慌乱，也没来得及问屋子里怎么少了一个人。

“老板，外面有个……”手下说。

“都他妈的给我到门口去！”Loki说，“绝不能放过他，向他开火，他这是私闯民宅！”

“是。要不要先转移一部分货？”

货，Loki想，哦，他明白了。“嗯，确实要。”

Loki催促手下快点跟着他，他飞快地出了书房，路过那间还关着Carter的房间时看了一眼，Carter的手下正在撞门，很快他们就会发现里面关着的是Carter而不是Catherine，他得抓紧时间。要不是这该死的地方到处有保安，他就要用瞬移了。不过他们也很快来到了那个关着变种人的房间里，Loki一眼看到了刚刚被他塞进来的C。

“他是很重要的货物。”Loki指着还没清醒的C，吩咐说，“先把他转移到拍卖场去，快。其他的不用管。”

手下们不敢质疑他。Loki催促他们给C穿上束缚衣，又催着赶快把人运上车。最后他瞥了一眼周围没有其他人了，只有剩下四个变种人歪歪倒倒地坐在角落里，浑身都是伤痕，连抬头都懒得看他一下。Loki挥手将他们瞬移到了他能想到的最安全的地方。

当Loki回到走廊上的时候，已经听见Carter冲手下喊的声音了。他还想把那副手套和那种麻痹药剂弄来研究一下，这么看来还是来不及了。他当然不想再弄个强大的能量波，让这房子里的所有人都死光，那样太简单粗暴，没有艺术性。本来他还能再享受一会儿扮演的乐趣，而毁了这个乐趣的人现在就在门外，想到这个他就气不打一处来。

于是Loki气冲冲地出去，路上他很粗暴地推开挡路的保安。外面一片混乱，要不是这座别墅地处偏僻，很快就要把其他不相干的人招来了，比如记者啦警察啦。一群手下对Thor端着枪，警告他不要私闯民宅，而Thor坚称Loki就在里面，双方对峙不下。保安们可能听说过雷神，所以也不敢轻举妄动。

“一群废物！”Loki大声骂道，打破了对峙，一时间所有人都看着他。

Thor仔细地端详这个人，依然满脸疑惑。Loki气冲冲地走上前，手下们虽然奇怪也不敢拦着他。“你他妈的不是嗅着气味就能认出我吗？”Loki来到Thor面前，说道。

Thor一副恍然大悟的表情。“Loki，”他说，“你什么时候会说脏话了？”

“我他妈的就是被你逼着学会的！”Loki更气愤。

Loki拽着Thor要离开的样子，见Thor似乎又打算挥舞他的斧头。“不用你那个蠢斧子。”Loki说，一阵绿色的光晕，他们瞬移不见了。

+++

在Xavier学校的校长办公室里，三个人都憋着一肚子气。

Charles虽然看上去依然平静，但他的表情已经足够说明，当时Loki把他赶出脑海给他的情绪造成了何种影响。

Thor对于自己莫名其妙被一群人端着枪威胁，并不在意，可他怨念的是Loki执行任务，却骗了他，似乎是不信任他。

Loki生气他的乐趣被Thor毁了。

而Erik和Raven只是观众。Raven已经拜托Kitty和Scott去安置那四个由Loki瞬移来的受伤的变种人，她现在在这里，是想调和一下矛盾。Erik只想看Thor被教训。

“我还以为你和Erik去训练了，感受到了你的魔法波动以后，我去找你。而你却是去执行任务还不跟我说。”Thor对Loki说，而Loki满不在乎地翻了个白眼。

Erik给自己倒了一杯淡酒，顺便也给Raven一杯。

“这件事先等一下，Thor。”Charles说，又转而问Loki，“C先生现在在哪里？他什么时候能恢复原状？”

“应该在某个地下拍卖场吧，我看着他被送上车的。”Loki说，“至于多久，我也不清楚，当时我没考虑过要多久让他恢复，大概……过一段时间吧。”Charles叹了一口气，摇了摇头。Loki解释说：“这不挺好的，他还活着，还能收获一段有趣的经历。对了，我在Carter身上施加的就是个小幻术，当时就恢复原状了。”

“本来你就算是立即撤退，获得的信息也足够了。”Charles说。

“可是这下我搞到了买家账单啊，C的客户们知道了这件事，肯定不会再信任他了，不过也一时找不到他就是了。”Loki说到这里，想到他的恶作剧就忍不住想笑。

“是啊，这份名单很有用。”Raven帮腔道，“虽然没有弄到手套和药剂。”

“我本来可以搞到的，”Loki说起来更起劲了，“要不是Thor半路杀出来毁了一切。”

“我是想去看你的呀，Loki，”Thor说，“是你先骗了我——”但Thor看着Loki转过头来瞪着自己，便把后面的话吞下去了。Thor闭上了嘴。

“那又如何？”这时候Charles大声打断了他们，难得露出愠怒的Charles让房间里的其他人都警醒了，“那又怎么样？拿着这份账单和政府谈判？他们会编出一百种方法否认，而那些会严重伤害变种人和人类的武器还在售卖着，还在那些人的手中！”

Charles的话，一时间没有人回应，Loki也闭嘴了，咬着嘴唇，连Erik和Raven喝淡酒的声音都没有了，他们只是握着杯子，停顿下来。

意想不到地是，打破沉默的是Thor。“这话不对。”Thor对Charles说，“是Loki冒着危险搞到的账单，如果你们没能好好利用起来，也不能把责任推到Loki身上。再说我们不是已经知道了他们的新武器是什么样的了吗？没搞来一副手套和药剂，的确很遗憾，但你还要Loki怎么样？他们本来就会再生产更多。如果你们的目标是那些武器，就应该派人到那什么科技公司卧底去。”

所有人都惊讶地看着Thor，而Loki脸上的惊讶虽然一瞬即逝，但他的绿眼睛睁大着，已经足够表达他难以掩饰的欣喜了。

Thor看了看其他人。“难道我说得不对吗？”他说，“总之Loki明明很好。”

Charles深吸了一口气。“你说得对。我会好好考虑怎么充分利用这份账单，还有Loki带回来的其他消息。”他说，“谢谢你，Loki。”

Loki察觉到气氛已经缓和了，迫不及待地想出去，其实是想和Thor独处一会儿，他说：“那我打算下午休息，这没问题吧？”还没有等到其他人回答，他就赶紧拉着Thor出了房间。

随着房门砰地一声关上，Charles又叹了一口气。“从他两岁接受我的意识入侵开始，就没有抵触过我，今天他把我挡在脑海之外还是第一次。”他说，“看来我这是过分习惯了随意进入他的思维。”

Erik走过来轻轻拍拍Charles的肩膀。“你知道吗Charles，”Erik说，“刚才Thor竟然让我刮目相看了。”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章终于啪啪啪了，我要憋死了。  
> 后面估计还有四章完结。


	9. Chapter 9

+++

Loki拉着Thor走在回廊上，一边回想着刚才出门的时候瞥到Raven的目光，Loki嘀咕了几声，没再想多少了，毕竟Raven一直那个样子，特别在知道他恋爱以后，动不动就拿“你家国王”来开玩笑。

“Loki，Loki。”Thor的声音打断了他。然后他又被大步赶到他面前的Thor挡住了。“Loki，你还没说为什么要骗我。”Thor两眼认真地看着他说。

Loki心里发笑，骗人还要什么理由吗，不过他总不能说只是自己高兴吧。他看了一眼四周，走廊上往来的学生们，然后讳莫如深地举起食指挡在嘴唇上。他并不回答，而是拉着Thor继续走。

Loki拉着Thor回到自己的卧室，他关上房门，说：“我本来是要去训练课，是Erik突然告诉我这件任务的，之前一直对我保密。”

Thor看着Loki的眼睛，要不是了解他，可能真的会相信Loki真诚的表情。“之前我问过Raven你们为什么要瞒着我这件事，她都告诉我了。”Thor说。

Loki眨眨眼睛，装作一脸疑问的样子。说不定这是个陷阱，他想。“她告诉你什么了？”但下一秒他又回想起刚才Raven的目光。

“她告诉我你为什么要骗我。”Thor继续说，“她说为了不让我干涉到变种人的事情中来，说因为我代表了Asgard的态度。但是Loki，难道你不知道我根本不会在乎这些吗？”

Loki愣了一两秒钟，看着Thor的眼睛，这是件危险的事情，因为一不小心他就会溺毙在那蓝海里。在这一两秒钟，他飞速地思考下一步该怎么做，最后他说：“哦，所以你选择相信她，而不是我？”

“Loki——”Thor拉长了语调念这个名字，长到仿佛这代表了他的耐心。“Raven还告诉我，她后来被你说服了，她也认可你的顾虑，才帮你瞒着我。”

“嗯，我就知道她还是很明智的。”Loki说。

Thor走上前，双手分别拉着Loki的两只细瘦的手腕。“你真的没想过可以告诉我吗？说不定我会支持你？我会给你帮忙呢？”

Loki讽刺地说：“我不认为你会给我帮忙。”他想到不久之前Thor的出现打乱了他的计划。“而且这是变种人的事，跟你们Asgard没关系，难道Asgard会同意搅和到这里面去吗？”

“你也是Asgard的王子，这怎么能没关系？”

“现在可不是。”Loki说，“何况我觉得Asgard也不会十分欢迎我，也许他们巴不得我成为外人呢。”

Thor收紧了抓着Loki的手。“你怎么能这么说，Loki，你也被称为救世主。”

“我说了我不记得了，你真麻烦！”Loki不耐烦地甩掉Thor的手，不过失败了，“你说的那些恩怨对我来说就是个故事，我记得你告诉我的事情，但我无法感同身受，你懂吗？而且……而且你当真认为我记起来过去了，就会心中充满爱？我怎么觉得我会更接受不了？”

Thor一时语塞，过了一会儿，他说：“你是Asgard的王子，相信我，Loki，以前是，现在也是，这也绝对不是我的一厢情愿，否则你也不会被大家称为救世主的，对吧？”Loki抬头看他的样子像一个无所适从的孩子，Thor恨不得把他圈到怀中。“我不是还告诉过你一些Asgard发生的事情吗？”Thor又说，“其实我是想问你的意见，但是，我也犹豫现在是否太早了，也许你还不能接受。”

“你又没告诉我你的想法。”Loki嘀咕着。

“对，我道歉，可你也没有告诉我啊。”Thor说。Loki抬头瞪了他一眼。Thor忍不住，还是把他搂入怀中。“好吧，别生气了，你不肯告诉我你的想法，还要我理解你想要什么，我能怎么办呢？”Thor说。

“我管你怎么办！”Loki答道。Thor慢慢地抚摸Loki的脊背，像是在给一只生气的猫科动物顺毛。一会儿，Loki放松了，他把脑袋搭在Thor的肩膀上，说：“你刚才抓着我的样子，就像Nancy看的三流小说里的男主角，特别自恋的那种。”

“我只是防止你又跑了。”Thor说，“你总是不告诉我一声为什么，就消失得无影无踪，所以我现在只能先把你圈牢了，然后再慢慢摸索你的心思。”

“嗯，那前提是我要相信你会保持承诺。”Loki想到，被监禁这种事情他也不是没经历过，虽然不长，但也不是什么愉快的事。

“那你相信我吗？”Thor问道。

Loki沉默了一两秒钟。“嗯。”他说，“反正Charles和Erik会帮我盯着你。”

“哦，是因为他们才相信我吗？”Thor有些寞落地说，不过这时候Loki看不到他的表情。

Loki还蹭着Thor的脖子，自己想着Erik紧紧盯着Thor的样子，感觉好笑。“笨蛋，这是很简单的道理啊，”Loki说，“要上赌桌之前，得先确定自己有没有输的资本。”

Thor继续温柔抚摸着Loki的脊背。

+++

晚上，Loki早就没有再想白天的事，但不知为何他还是做了个被监禁的梦。

_他梦见自己脖子上挂着锁链，一直延申到手腕上，恍惚地一瞬间，他差点以为腕上拷着的枷锁是白天Thor抓着他的双手，但他眨眨眼，就看清了那是一副手铐，而于此形成反差的是，他身上还穿着王子的衣服。_

_Loki听见宣判的声音，大概说处死太便宜他了，他会被关在地牢里直到死，Thor会继承王位。Loki环顾四周，然而只有朦胧的人影。他也说不准自己在找谁，可能在找Thor，但这个时候，他想，宁愿看不到Thor。除此之外，在混沌的人影中，Loki只盯着一个方向，那里有淡金色的光。但他想不起来那是谁。_

_随着人影逐渐淡去，Loki的光也随之消失。他遁入黑暗，但人声没有完全淡去，取而代之地是悉悉索索的窃窃私语。Loki不知道那声音在说什么，只知道在说他，而且不是什么好事情。真麻烦，他想，他张嘴想说“Thor”，但也只是张张嘴而已，他没有喊出来。Thor应该做国王去了吧，Loki想，他还会有一个王后，说不定会有王子和公主。他叹了口气，反正他总是一个人。不过就算在黑暗之中，Loki还是在寻找着什么。他很快又看见了那个金色的人影。_

_但Loki还是想不起来那是谁，他只能竭尽所能去接近那个影子，试着抓住他的光，越是接近光，他越觉得温暖。_

_Loki伸出手，在他要碰触到光的时候，他的四周全都亮了。他发现自己正站在一间封闭的房间里，整一面墙像个玻璃，简直是个牢房。_

_“你能看透所有人，唯独看不透自己。”他面前站着的人影说。_

_Loki张嘴，却发现自己在吵架。好不容易找到了他的光，Loki想，但他没有办法控制正在发生的事情，他的精神像从肉体中分割了一样。最后他伸出手，想至少要挽留一下，人影却随着他的碰触而消失。_

_整个空间里再次只剩下自己。Loki靠着墙坐下来，脑中有个声音告诉他，他会一直一个人呆在这儿直到死。真是倒霉透了，Loki想，他没了Thor，又没了光，早知如此还不如留在黑暗里，那儿也没什么不好。Loki咬着嘴唇，他低下头，耳边又传来悉悉索索的人声，但他再也不想抬头看了。有个声音告诉他他的光彻底死了，再也不会来了，还是他害死的。Loki皱眉，真不公平，他想，他做乖孩子的时候得不到想要的东西，做坏孩子的时候不仅得不到想要的，还要惩罚他让他失去最宝贵的人。真不公平，他想。最终他还是抬起了头，但木然着，木然地看见Thor站在他的橱窗门口，那眼神像在看橱窗里的某样展示品。Loki歪了歪脑袋，嘴角微微上翘。他想，活该，这是他自己被引诱着走进这间牢笼，最后失去了他的光，还成了个收藏品。_

Loki从床上坐起来。他特地花了一秒钟确认了还在自己的卧室里。他摸了一下眼角，那里竟然有少许泪水。

Loki坐在床上又愣了好一会儿，神情还像梦里那样木然着，仿佛还没完全走出来。等他稍微清醒一些的时候，他下了床。

Loki悄悄出了房间，他慢慢带上卧室门，走廊上一片黑暗，像在他的梦里一样，不同地是这次他很明确目的地。他往Thor的房间走去。

+++

Thor在睡觉前接到了Tony的电话。

“嘿，我听说你还是掺和到变种人的事情里了？”电话那头说，“听说你今天上午十分拉风地出现在了一个现场。”

Thor刚换上睡衣。“你怎么知道？”他问，“还这么快。”

“因为我是Tony Stark。”对方说，“我不是跟你说了最好不要扯到变种人的事情里去吗？”

“可那事关Loki，我不可能当作什么都没发生。”Thor说，“Loki还瞒着我，后来是我撞破了他的谎。”

“呃，毫无疑问，斑比比你有大局观多了。”Tony说，“要知道你不仅代表了Asgard，你还关系到复仇者联盟。”

“反正，我已经管了。”

电话那头传来一声叹气。“我早就该知道，你不可能不管。”Tony说，“先见招拆招吧。”

Thor挂了电话，躺在床上，现在他已经很习惯这间卧室了。他回味了一下白天的事，Loki的体温仿佛还流连在他的指尖，这么想着，Thor觉得自己的下半身开始不安分。于是在睡觉之前，他又照例给自己来了个手活。

自从Thor找到了复活的Loki的之后，他的睡眠质量就好多了。但这一晚，他并没有做梦，却莫名地在半夜醒来。Thor一清醒就从床上坐起来，不自觉地看着门口，像是要有什么事情发生。果然，他听到一阵轻轻的敲门。

Thor打开他的房门。Loki站在门口，穿着睡衣，头发乱着，两眼看着他，神情有点迟钝。

“我以为你睡得死死的。”Loki说。

Thor赶紧让他进屋。关上门，Thor抚摸上Loki的脸颊，是潮湿的。“Loki，你怎么了，怎么哭了？”Thor问道。

“我做了个梦。”Loki淡淡地说，他异常平静的语气与Thor着急的表情形成对比。

“梦到什么了？”Thor一边问，一边抚摸着Loki半长的头发，把他的头发捋整齐一些。

“我梦见你们把我铐起来，把我关到牢房里。你要去做国王，而我好不容易有个理解我的人，她还死了。”Loki想了想，下意识中他用了“她”，“你还把我当作物品一样放在一个大橱窗里。”Loki咬了咬嘴唇，他感觉自己的眼角又湿了。

“好了，好了，就是个梦。”Thor说，把Loki抱在怀里。

“我觉得这不止是梦。这以前发生过。”Loki的脸闷在Thor的颈窝中。

“嗯……”Thor没什么底气地答应了一声，又说，“‘她’是Frigga，我们的母亲。虽然你对她来说是养子，可是打小她就最宠爱你了。”

“哦……那我因为什么要被关起来？”Loki问。

“因为你掌握了空间宝石，要统治地球。”Thor咽了一口口水，慢慢地说。

Loki沉默了一会儿。“我想起来了，你写下来的。”他说，“但你没告诉我，她死之前我们还在吵架。”

“那……那我不知道。”Thor说。

“嗯……”Loki想了一下，“你还像在看橱窗里的物品一样看我。”

“不，我怎么可能那样看你呢？”Thor把他们两个分开了一些，两手按着Loki的双臂，“我绝对不会那样看你，Loki。”说着他又伸手抹掉Loki眼角的泪水。“别哭了。”Thor说，轻吻着他的额头。

Loki点点头，他平复了心情。“嗯……我今晚可以和你一起睡吗？”他瞥了一眼Thor的床铺，说，“就只是睡觉。”

Thor的眼神暗了。“你是在考验我吗？”他问，一只手抬起Loki的下巴，说道，“我答应过Xavier教授，在你满十八周岁之前绝不和你做爱。我可是要保守承诺的。”

就算在昏暗的光线中，Thor也能看到Loki晶莹的眼睛，闪动了一下。“可是我不想再做那个梦了，”Loki说，“然而我一闭眼睛就看见那个场景。”

“你就知道我无法拒绝你，是不是？”Thor说，“好吧。”他只能答应。

Loki的嘴角微微上翘，看上去像一只乖巧的小鹿。他爬上Thor的床，把自己裹进被子里。Thor帮他把背后的被子掖好，自己在床的另外一边躺下来。Loki挪过来，钻进Thor的怀抱中，发出一声满足的叹息。Thor抱紧了怀中他朝思暮想的躯体。

Thor小心地动了一下他的双腿，离Loki的远一点，他不知道Loki这个小坏蛋到底是不是故意这样折磨他，可是Thor又想起刚才Loki的眼睛，在昏暗的房间里闪烁着水汪汪的光彩，像是真的很委屈。反正还有几个月，Thor安慰自己，都已经忍耐这么久了。

Loki把他推开了一点，他转个身平躺，但仍执意拽着Thor的胳膊让他环着自己。

“嗯……Fregga让我想到Charles。”Loki把自己往被子里沉了沉，两眼看着Thor，说。

“嗯。”Thor哼了一声，伸手拨开Loki额前的头发，Loki的眼神还迷离着，像是半睡半醒着。“以前她特别宠爱你，你的魔法都是她教授的。”Thor说。

“那么如果我能复活，为什么她不能？”

“我……我不知道，Loki。”Thor说，他摸到Loki的眼睑的时候，Loki乖顺的闭了一下眼睛，Thor感到睫毛撩过他的手，Loki也只有在这种不清醒的时候才温顺一点。

“如果我们还是王子，她可能是唯一一个会同意我们在一起的人。”Loki说，他的嘴闷在被子下面。

“你不要总把别人想得这么坏。”Thor有点想笑，伸手顺着摸上去，抓到Loki的手到自己嘴边亲吻。

Loki不服气地哼了一声。“人本来就是坏的。”他说。

“不过她肯定会祝福我们的。”Thor又说。

Loki打了个哈欠，闷闷地说：“如果我没有被带到Asgard，而我们是两个地方的王子，是不是会好一点？”

“嗯。”Thor亲吻到Loki的手腕。

Loki像想到了什么，眉头微蹙，继续哼哼地说：“如果我没有魔法，没有强大的能力，Charles和Erick会不会还这样对我？如果我不能给他们带回来任何线索，他们会不会——”

“Loki。”Thor打断了他，把他的脸别过来，Loki的眼神还迷离着。“Loki。”Thor又说了一声，Loki眨眨眼睛。“他们爱你，因为你就是你，Loki，你不需要任何表示，还有我也是，Loki，你不需要对我们证明什么价值。”Thor也不知道他听进去没有。

Loki又眨眨眼睛。“嗯……如果你不是Asgard的国王就好了，不，王子，呃，国王……”说着他又钻进了Thor的怀抱中。

“我有时候也不想，”Thor抱住他，说，“尤其在这一切之后，我经常……不想做大王子，不想要神力，有时候我觉得正是这些东西让我失去了一切。它们让我与你分道扬镳，让我一次又一次地失去你，如果我可以选择，Loki，我宁愿不要这些。但现实没有如果，这不是故事，Loki，我一旦拥有了就必须承担。”

有一会儿，Thor差点以为Loki已经睡着了。

“嗯……没关系，我还在这儿呢。”Loki在他怀中蹭了蹭，说，“我喜欢故事，我要想一想……”

Loki说着，渐渐地没声了。Thor伸手抚到他的脖子，轻轻揉着那里的皮肤。

清晨，Thor醒来的时候，第一眼就是Loki的睡颜，Thor发誓他愿意用一切交换这一个画面。同时醒来的还有他的下半身。Thor一只手抚过Loki的脸颊，指尖摩挲着Loki的下巴，Loki只是微微皱了一下眉头，并没有醒。只要满足一下就好，Thor想，Loki的身体就在他的怀中，躲也躲不掉。

于是Thor用拇指分开了一点Loki的双唇，吻了上去。在他伸进舌头的一瞬，他就要屈服于Loki给他的诱惑，一个翻身把Loki压在床上。Loki在亲吻中间偶尔发出浅浅的呻吟，继续引诱Thor的深入。在Thor反应过来之前，他已经伸手进入Loki的睡衣里面，抚上Loki的腰肢。Loki似乎有点察觉了，他伸手在Thor之间扑腾起来，扭动的身体让他们的下半身蹭到一起。进一步兴奋起来的下半身提醒了Thor，他惊吓一样地把Loki推开，Loki半眯着眼睛，哼哼着，别过脸去。

“Loki？”Thor轻轻地唤他，但他没有反应。Thor又唤了两声，确认Loki又睡着以后，才松了一口气。

他应该知道，这就像上瘾一样，尝到一点甜头之后只会更加迫切地索求更多。Thor叹了口气，此时他的阴茎硬得发疼，他在Loki的额头上吻了一下，起身去了盥洗室。

Loki逐渐清醒，他在被子上蹭了两下，懊恼地注意到自己的下半身有点抬头了。烦死了，他想，好在还没那么厉害。他从床上坐起来，花了几秒钟发现自己坐在Thor的床上，在Thor的卧室里。他低头瞧了瞧自己的睡衣，领口有些散开，床的另一边空着，床垫上还残留着一丝温度。而他也带着一丝残留的迷糊从床上起来，往盥洗室走去。

“Thor？”Loki低声喊道，回答他的是Thor发情一样的呼唤。

Loki突然整个人完全清醒了。他扶着盥洗室的门，Thor站在那里面，背对着他，赤身裸体着，但Loki也能注意到他握着自己阴茎的手在撸动着。Thor一只手肘撑在墙壁上，喊着“Loki”。而Loki的眼神正扫过Thor的脊背，那上面刻着的肌肉线条，结实的后背和臀部。Loki咽了一口口水，一个转身赶紧回到床上。

该死的，他想。他几乎是跳回到床垫子上，钻进被子里，俯身压着自己的下半身。那还不够，他只好伸一只手下去，实在不能抚平兴奋的感觉的话，他就只好用一点魔法暂时遮挡一下了。过了一会儿，Loki好不容易觉得好多了。盥洗室里传来了声音。

“Loki？”Thor唤道，Loki尽量避免尴尬地支撑自己从床上坐起来。“你醒啦？”Thor说，伸手把挡在他额前的头发别到耳后。

“嗯……”Loki忍不住上下扫视着Thor的身体，此时他赤裸着上半身，只穿了睡裤。尽管刚才他背对着盥洗室的门，Loki还是能猜到Thor下半身的尺寸必定十分可观，而这个时候那东西正安静又低调地呆在Thor的裤子里。Loki皱着眉头，掩饰着自己的不安。

“你一个晚上要解决几次啊？”他问。

“啊？”Thor被他没头没脑的一问给愣住了。

“喏，你的性欲。”Loki指了指Thor的裤裆。

“你看见了？”Thor有点脸红，不好意思地抓了抓头发。“嗯……两三次吧。”他说。

“真的？”Loki扬起眉毛。

“三四次……”Thor尴尬地笑了笑。

“是吗？”Loki又问。

“四五次，偶尔六次。”Thor一脸放弃地说。

“哦……”Loki若有若无地答应了一声，眼神又飘到Thor的胸膛上。

Thor突然对自己光着的上身都不好意思了。“我不是故意被你看见的，你不能接受没关系，Loki，我们可以慢慢来，没关系。”他赶紧说。

“谁在意了？”Loki翻了个白眼。

“我都被你看光了。”Thor摊手。虽然他们早已看光了彼此，但毕竟Loki已经忘了。

“身体的裸露不意味着什么，难的是袒露心声。”Loki说。

“是这样……”Thor说，他想起前一天晚上Loki的神情，和现在的他简直判若两人，当然Thor知道这个时候不要提起前一晚发生的事。“没关系，反正我随时准备好袒露给你看的。”Thor说，“你没准备好，我们也可以慢慢来，我也很喜欢那种半遮半掩的。”说着他的眼神落在Loki的睡衣领口上，舔了舔嘴唇。“嗯，我还喜欢自己亲手脱，你觉得怎么样？”说着Thor爬到床上，慢慢靠近Loki。

Loki咽了一口口水。“你这是打擦边球。”他说。

Thor笑了一下，去吻他。Loki顺势攀上Thor的脖子，把他拉得更近一些。“管它是什么，你喜欢就成。”接吻的间隙中，Thor这么说。然后他伸手搂住Loki的腰，他们吻得更深入了，吮吸对方的嘴唇时发出水声。

突然，一阵敲门声把两人吓了一跳，他们之间的温度急剧下降。

“Thor，开门，不然我就要自己开了！”那是Erik的声音。

Thor马上从床上跳下来，Loki把自己的睡衣拢好。

“Thor Odinson——”Erik拉长了语调。

Thor发誓以后他一想到这个声音就会立即痿掉。

“我先走了。”Loki小声说，然后随着一阵绿光，他就消失了。

“Thor Odinson！”Erik又喊了一声，这一回卧室门上的金属把手有点儿颤动。

“我来了，我来了。”Thor说。

Thor一开门就面对着Erik那张拉长的脸，接着他才注意到自己还光着上身。

“我有些事情要跟你说。”Erik说，直接进了屋，在身后关上门。

Thor尽量装作十分坦然的样子，答应了一声，在卧室里转了一圈找自己的上衣，然而他转了一阵子才发现上衣就好端端地躺在椅子上。

+++

一阵绿色的光晕，Loki四肢朝下地跌在自己的床上，他刚才过于紧张，没计算好高度。

“啊——”他在床垫上弹了几下。

Loki慢慢爬起来，才发现Charles就在他的床尾，一脸平静地看着他。

“Charles！”他立即坐起来。Charles依然一脸平静。

“我——事情绝对不是你想的那样。”Loki说，“我保证什么都没发生。”

而Charles只是叹了口气，Loki被他沉默的样子吓到了。“Charles，”Loki说，“我说的都是真的，你至少说句话。”Loki突然有点明白自己发脾气和Thor打冷战时，Thor的心情了。

“你说句话。”Loki的语调中满是委屈。

Charles的眼神温柔下来。“你读我的心不就好了？”

“我不要。”Loki咬着嘴唇。

“Loki。”Charles严肃地又说了一遍。

Loki小心地伸出手，好像Charles是一个随时会发火的怪物。他触碰到Charles脑袋的一瞬，浑身僵住了。仅仅几秒钟以后，Loki读完了，Charles冲他微笑，而Loki眨了眨眼睛，又花了一秒钟才反应过来。绿色晶莹的眼睛对上了蓝色清澈的湖面。

“我得走了，又是忙碌的一天。”Charles说。

Loki从床上下来，为Charles推轮椅。他们刚打开门，就看见Erik“恰好”走过来，他深深地看了一眼Loki，就替代了他推轮椅的责任。Thor跟在Erik身后，他看了一下离开的那两个人，回头就进了Loki的房间。

“Xavier教授没说你什么吧？”Thor在身后带上门，关切地问道。

Loki摇摇头。“他没说话，只是让我读了他的思想。”

“那你看到什么了？”

Loki看着Thor，说：“我看到了一个父亲。”

Thor怔了一下，Loki又说：“我有父亲，Thor，还是两个。”

说完Loki笑了，那是Thor从未见过的笑容，如果Thor之前还对那两人有什么莫名其妙的醋意，这一刻全都化作了欣慰和感激。

+++

Loki把Thor给他的文件扔在桌子上。“他们干嘛好端端的要把那块地给你？”Loki说，但他内心深处摸到答案的一点影子了。

Loki想起前些日子他和Thor去看电影，照例戴着墨镜。有那么一秒钟，他似乎觉得暗处有人在观察他，他下意识地摘掉了墨镜朝那个方向看去，可什么也没发现。当时Thor问他怎么了，他说没什么。

这个时候Thor正从他身后搂着他的腰。

“Hank跟我说过，他想盘下那块地方，用作调养院。”Loki说。

“我不知道。”Thor说，“只是Tony跟我提过他想找个地方作为复仇者联盟的基地，好吧，之一。但这件事他们怎么知道的？又干嘛要给我？”

“他们自有办法吧，Stark那里又不是密不透风的墙。”

“那要不我拒绝？”Thor问道，亲了一下Loki的耳朵。

“唉，算了，给你你就要吧。”Loki说，“最近他们有意推行新的法案，变种人要与普通人类分开上学，进不同的学校。”

“这怎么了？”Thor问。

“这只是开始，如果这样的法案实现了，以后还会有更多隔离措施，甚至坐不同的车，走不一样的路。”

“Loki，也许你想多了，这只是不一样的学校而已。再说这里不就是变种人的学校吗？”

“这不一样，首先Charles也愿意接受普通人的学生，而且Charles不会限制学生未来的职业。”Loki说，“而现在变种人只占少数，学校既可以塑造学生的观念，又是通向未来职业的接口。推行这套法案的人又不怀好意，他们完全有可能利用学校限制变种人学生以后从事的工作，比方说，防止他们进入法律，教育和企业高层，尽量让他们从事一些底层劳作，最好还是心甘情愿的，不要让他们想着改变现状。”

“嗯……”Thor想了想，“好吧……总之这是不好的事情。”

“唉，”Loki叹了口气，“算了，说点高兴的事情吧。Charles答应我，我的生日可以在Asgard过。”

Thor抬起头。“Loki，如果你真的想去Asgard，我肯定乐意，但你没必要为了我去——”

“嗯，其实我不介意去看看你的Asgard，但我也认为，现在还是先不要说什么我是你的弟弟。”Loki说，“另外我也不太在乎生日要怎么过，对我来说只是个生日而已。”

“我来想一想要怎么办……毕竟成年日可是非常重要的，Loki。”

“得了吧，对你来说当然重要，从那一天开始你就可以操我了。”

“难道你不想要吗？”Thor问道，“应该说从那天开始我们就可以操在一起了，Loki，哦，还有，是我们的Asgard。”

“好吧，我们的，但你还是下流。”Loki装作生气的样子。Thor在他的腰上掐了一把。“嗯……反正……我的意思是，”Loki躲闪着Thor，“你不要过一个生日就让所有人都知道你弟弟……什么的……”

“好。”Thor一把抓住他，答应道。

“还有，目的性强一些，实际一点。”Loki说。

“嗯？”Thor有点迷茫。

“笨蛋，实际一些，直奔主题，其他不重要的就省了。”Loki说。

Thor的眼神暗了一些。“我懂了。”他说，亲了亲Loki的耳垂，又低头吻他的脖子。Loki歪过头给Thor留出空间。

+++

Loki迟早要后悔，早知道就该对Thor说得更直白。“我不在乎什么豪华生日派对，我只想要性生活。”他想着。要说他完全没有期待过Thor的安排，那也是假的，但他心里也有一个声音在质疑Thor能做出什么安排。

Thor已经一整天没出现了，Loki在他的卧室里，坐在床尾。他穿着一件Thor的衬衫，虽然这两年他长高很多了，还是比Thor矮那么一点儿，再加上他的体格与Thor相比依然小了一号，Thor的衬衫套在他身上很肥大，袖口一直盖住了他的手，下摆刚好盖住他的臀部。

已经快到午夜了，Loki百无聊赖地玩着袖子。突然一阵金色的光圈，Thor才回来。

“谢了，朋友。”Thor说。他一走出光圈就愣住了，盯着坐在自己床尾的Loki，以及Loki晃着的那两条白腿。Thor咽了一口口水。

“你去哪儿了？”Loki没好气地问道。

“明天不是你的生日了吗，我做了一点安排，Strange才把我送回来。”Thor说，上下打量了Loki一眼，眼神回到Loki脸上，后者一副懒得理他的样子。“你怎么了？”Thor问。

“没怎么。”

“呃，学校有什么事？”Thor小心地在Loki身边坐下来，忍不住盯着旁边那两条大腿。

“你也知道问一问学校有什么事？”Loki说，末了觉得自己反应过度了，“唉，就是Erik和Charles吵了一架，Erik说变种人不需要进普通人类的学校，就离开了。Charles嘛，你知道的，他想从政治角度扼杀掉那个法案，而Erik，现在还不知道在哪儿搞什么武装反抗呢。”

“那就是说……Erik明天不会参加你的生日活动了？”Thor问。

“谁知道，反正我也不在乎什么生日。”Loki说。

“Loki，别难过了。”Thor伸手环住他的腰，把他再拉近一些。

“谁难过了？”Loki说，转而反问他，“你今天一整天都干嘛去了？你不知道现在离零点还有不到半个小时了吗？”

Thor被他的火气打个措手不及。“我不是解释了嘛，我给明天做准备去了，Strange可以作证，还有Tony。”Thor就差对天发誓了。

“那你知不知道，二十分钟以后我就满十八周岁了？”Loki挤出一个瘆人的假笑。

“啊？”Thor眨眨眼睛，“唉！”他两手扶额。“我以为——以前在Asgard，重要的是生日当天那一晚，我就没多想，我以为——”

Loki已经不想说什么了。Thor的眼神又移到了他的脖子上，当时他一眼就认出Loki身上穿的衬衫是自己的，而且前面两个扣子敞着。

“你里面穿什么了？”Thor问。

“穿什么也跟你没关系。”Loki站起来，“既然你以为是明天，那就明天好了。”他往门口走了两步，又停下来，转过身又说：“不，我明天心情也不好，还不一定呢。”

而Thor的眼神一直盯着那衬衣下摆，正盖在Loki的臀上晃来晃去，下面露出的两条长腿也在他眼前走来走去。等他反应过来，他赶忙起身拦住Loki。“哎，别，别，我错了，我错了。”Thor说，“你还穿着我的衣服呢，怎么能跟我没关系？”

“就不告诉你。”Loki说。

Thor拦腰抱住他。“那要不你把衣服脱了，我看一看？”

“你想得美。”

“那我摸一摸也成啊。”Thor说着一只手从后背伸到了衬衣下面，如愿摸到了Loki的内裤和光滑的脊背。

“你烦死了。”Loki说。

“我烦，是我烦，我道歉。”Thor说，把Loki圈得更紧，低头亲他的太阳穴和侧脸，Loki歪过头去，这让Thor更进一步吻到了他的下巴，然后是脖子。

Loki闷哼了一声，Thor便停下来，转而进攻他的嘴。Loki则伸手环住Thor的脖子，回应了这个吻，这鼓励了Thor，他推搡着两人，直到他们倒在Thor的床上。Thor还有一只手护在Loki的后脑勺。

Thor把自己从Loki身上撑起来。Loki半长的黑发散在浅色的床单上，Thor看着有些出神，他低下头轻轻啄着Loki的脸颊。

“嗯……你说现在还有多久来着？”Thor问。

“嗯……十分钟吧。”Loki不假思索地随便说了个时间，话音刚落他有点后悔，应该说“现在，立刻，马上”。

“哦……”Thor又吻住了Loki的嘴唇，他们的舌头马上纠缠在一起。

Thor一边继续这个湿吻，一边伸手摸索着自己的衣服，他把自己的上衣下摆从裤子里抽出来，三下五除二把衣服脱了。为了脱衣服，他们不得不中断了吻，Loki的眼神落在Thor裸露的肌肉上时开始发亮。Thor得意地笑了一下，就又俯下身亲吻Loki的脸。

这个时候，与其说吻，不如说舔。Thor在Loki侧脸线条上留下红痕，Loki眉头微蹙，忍不住发出呻吟，他的手沿着Thor的胸膛向下抚摸，最终落在Thor的裤带上。

于是Loki开始解Thor的裤子，Thor依依不舍地离开了Loki的脖子，解着Loki的衬衣。Thor的手有点抖，说不上来是紧张还是兴奋。他毕竟等了太久，而且现在还是Loki复活后的初夜。他成功解开了两个扣子，然后就因为不耐烦扯掉了剩下的。Thor看了一眼Loki。

“反正又不是我的衣服，我才不管呢。”Loki说。他的嘴唇红肿着，脖子上还挂着咬痕，这么一句讽刺的话显得特别没有说服力。

Thor笑了笑，拉开了Loki的衬衫，他的眼神逡巡在Loki白皙的身条上，那看上去精瘦却布满肌肉，光是想象一下这具身体上即将挂满自己的吻痕，Thor就觉得又硬了三分。Loki伸手把Thor的脖子勾下来亲吻，他们赤裸的皮肤贴在一起。Thor的裤带已经解开了，他一边继续啃咬着Loki的脖子，一边在Loki身上蹭着，把自己的裤子脱下来。Thor沿着脖子向下，舔到Loki的胸膛，他在那乳首上啄了一口，Loki咬着嘴唇，忍不住叫出声，眼角流泪。

Thor在Loki内裤边缘露出的人鱼线上亲吻，他们的呼吸早已经混合在一起。

Thor抬起头，爬到上面，Loki正大口喘着气，两眼迷离。“亲爱的，你有没有润滑？”Thor问道，一边吻掉了Loki眼角的泪水。

Loki眨眨眼睛，逐渐反应过来，他的指尖升起绿光。接着他就把一瓶润滑剂揣到Thor面前。“该你做的还是你做，别赖到我身上。”Loki说，但他边说边喘息着。

Thor觉得他可爱极了。“好嘞。”Thor说，在Loki的嘴唇上啄了一口。

完了Thor就把自己撑起来，脱了自己的内裤。Loki的眼神一直盯着他的胯下，当Thor的阴茎从裤子里抬起头的时候，Loki咽了一口口水。

“你要对我温柔一点。”Loki撑起自己半个身子，说。

“别怕。你那玩意儿也不小。”Thor说着，在Loki的胯下揉了一把。Loki发出呻吟。

Thor又低头隔着内裤在Loki的下半身上舔了几下，Loki整个人便松散地躺回到床上去了，身体不自觉地向上抬，呻吟声中间夹杂着叫声。Thor把Loki的内裤脱下来，Loki抬起一只胳膊挡住自己的眼睛，简直不想看，接着他就感到自己的一条腿被抬起来了。Thor的吻落在了他的脚踝上，然后是小腿，他感到湿热的舌头一直沿着他的腿部线条滑到了大腿上，那里一定留下了水渍。Thor特别亲吻了他的大腿内侧，让Loki抽噎起来。

“现在还早呢。”Thor说，在Loki的大腿根啄了几下，在没有提醒的情况下，突然含住了Loki的阴茎。

Loki睁大了眼睛，叫出声。

同时Thor的一只手涂上润滑剂，捏了一把Loki的屁股，摸索着往Loki的入口探进指尖。

Thor舔着Loki的柱身，另一只手按住他扭动的臀部。

“放松，放松。”Thor在Loki喘气的间隙说道，那只手在Loki的大腿上来回抚摸着，安慰他。天啊，Thor想，他能永远这样摸下去，Loki大腿内侧的皮肤简直像丝绸一样顺滑，指尖稍微掐一下就能留下红印。

在Loki逐渐放松的气息里，Thor伸进去一整根手指。Loki闷哼着，平复了呼吸之后眼神也恢复了一点神采。Thor趁热打铁又伸进去一根，这一次Loki只是呜咽了一下。

做好准备以后，Thor抽出了手指。Loki不满地哼了一声，眉头微蹙。

“别急，宝贝。”Thor说，“马上就满足你。”他说着用沾满润滑的手在自己的阴茎上撸了两把，然后就把Loki的两条腿架起来。“放松。”Thor看着Loki再次睁大的眼睛说。然后他的龟头就在Loki的入口处磨蹭了几下。

Loki发出呻吟声。

Thor得到了鼓励，把自己往Loki的入口里送。

Loki好像想说什么，但张开嘴便是止不住的呻吟，他伸出手向Thor的方向够，Thor一边慢慢地把自己的身体压下来，一边抓住Loki伸出来的手，他舔着Loki的手心，然后是一根根手指。Loki喘息着，汗水把头发黏在了他的额头上。Thor逐渐地把自己整个压下来，近到能看清Loki的眼睫毛，以及睫毛上挂着的泪珠。

当Thor完全进入他时，他们停了一会儿，Loki发出满足的呜咽声。

Thor亲亲Loki的眼睑。Loki的双腿勾在Thor的腰上，又过了一会儿，Loki的腿动了一下，Thor知道他的催促了。

于是Thor往外面抽出来一点，开始动。Loki的绿色眸子紧紧盯着Thor。

“我在这儿呢，宝贝，我在这儿。”Thor说。他看着那长睫毛下的绿色宝石，映射出异常美丽的光彩。那是我的，Thor对自己说，那只能是我的。Thor一挺腰，再插进去。Loki突然仰起头，发出尖叫，眼睛里再次泛起泪水。他便知道自己顶对地方了。

Thor双手扶住Loki的背，免得他被自己的力道顶着撞到床板上，而Loki下意识地伸手也抓在Thor的背上。明天那里会留下抓痕。

随着抽插的声音，Loki的叫声逐渐化为软软的呻吟。Thor看着Loki浑身使不上劲的样子，两颊早已染上红晕，眼睛里蒙上一层水汽，眉头蹙着。那副画面就像是Thor的催情剂，促使他又加了一把力。Loki的呻吟声又化为哭泣，他没力气再在Thor的背上留下新的抓痕了，只能抱着Thor抽噎着。

直到Thor尽数倾泻在Loki的身体里，差不多同时Loki也达到了巅峰。

他们汗津津的身体抱在一起。Thor把Loki的上半身抱起来了一点，抚着他的背，Loki像小猫一样哼着，脑袋有气无力地搭在Thor的肩膀上。

等到他们的喘息都平复下来了，Thor才从Loki的身体里退出来。

“嘿。”Thor拨开Loki额前的湿发，说。

“嗯。”Loki哼了一声。

“你都没说话，感觉怎么样了？”

“我哪有劲说话？谁跟你一样像个公牛似的？”Loki刚刚恢复了一点，就立即数落他。

“哦。”Thor说，但他的心像浸泡在蜜里一般。

“还行吧……”Loki长吁一口气。

“哦。”Thor说。他抱着Loki侧躺下来，Loki浑身无力地瘫在他怀里。Thor一只手伸下去摸了摸，他们中间黏糊糊的全是精液，还有一些正从Loki的腿间流下来。“我没带套，”Thor说，“一会儿要好好清理一下了。”

“嗯……你没病就行。”Loki的声音变得软软地。

“嗯，没病。”Thor亲亲他的脸，说道。

他们休息了一会儿，Thor就托着Loki的背和屁股把他抱起来，Loki的双臂环在Thor的脖子上，腿勾在Thor的腰上。Thor抱着他进了浴室。

然而他们又在浴室里做了一次。这次Thor从背后进入Loki，在他优雅修长的背上留下一串咬痕。浴室里的水声伴随着Loki起伏的喘息声，Thor一下又一下地顶着他，同时两手伸到前面把Loki圈在怀里，吮吸着Loki的颈窝。

Loki起先恶狠狠地数落了Thor几句，不久他的数落就软成了呻吟，和水声应和着，成了醉人的曲调，引诱着Thor掉下淫靡的陷阱。

这使得他们放弃了清洗。

之后他们回到床上又做了两次，Loki充分见识了Thor的精力。

“你……你是要谋杀我。”Loki喘着气，用间断的语气说，“你要让我精尽而亡啊。”他自己都不记得射了几次了。

Thor也喘着气，顶着腰，他搂着Loki，吮吸着他的耳垂。“宝贝，是你要让我精尽而亡。”Thor说。

最后一次之前，他们睡了一会儿。迷迷糊糊之间，Loki感觉Thor抱着他的手从背部向下滑，最后握在他的屁股上。然后Thor就顺势把他压在了身下。

Thor好像也没完全睡醒，但他的下半身醒了。Thor蹭着Loki，一边吻着他，一边抬起Loki的一条腿。

“乖，腿抬起来一点。”Loki听见Thor在他耳边说。

“你就是个种马。”Loki推搡了Thor几下，但完全没有力气，然后便随他去了。

Thor的手指摸索着伸进了Loki的穴口，那里因为之前的几次进入，还湿润着。于是Thor很容易就再次进入了他。

完事之后，Loki又在Thor的怀里睡着了。在他完全失去意识之前，他迷糊的脑袋里还在想一个问题，卧室墙和门板的隔音效果怎么样。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 超级爆字数。唉。


	10. Chapter 10

+++

Thor是被他自己的手机铃声吵醒的。Loki在他怀里动了动，一向睡眠很浅的他这时候连眼睛都懒得睁，只是不高兴地哼哼。Thor伸长了胳膊把手机拿过来，又怕动作大了影响到Loki。他接了电话，那头是Tony Stark。

“现在都几点了？”那头问道，“难不成你把今天的事忘了吧？”

Thor才想起来他前一天已经和复仇者的朋友们计划好了今天Loki的生日活动，然而现在已经十点多了。

“抱歉，计划有变，上午的事情就取消了吧。”Thor说，刚张嘴他就觉得嗓子有些干哑。

“啊？”Tony已经听出了Thor的声音，“你干什么了……”接着Tony脑中已经上演了各种可能的情况。

“Loki和我在一起。”Thor马上说。

“那我要恭喜你呀，已经本垒打了吗？”Tony说。

Thor仍旧不习惯他玩世不恭又不正经的语气。“总之下午再说。我先挂了。”他说。

Loki伸出拳头在Thor的肩膀上捶了一下，但还是闭着眼，捶得也没什么力气。“烦人。”他哼哼唧唧地说，眉头微蹙。

Thor放下手机。“好啦，不接电话了。”他安抚着说，吻了吻Loki的眉角，又陷入睡眠。

Loki真正醒来的时候，又过了一个小时，他满足地深深叹了一口气，两眼失焦，就看到Thor那张贴得不能再近的大脸。

“生日快乐。”Thor笑着说。

Loki眨眨眼睛。“你说迟了。”他说。

Thor一只手轻轻地捏着他的下巴。“那你会原谅我的吧？”

“不。”Loki说，转了个身把自己的脸埋进Thor的颈窝里。Thor伸手揽住他的背。

Loki又赖了一会儿，直到他终于从迷迷糊糊的半睡半醒中缓过神，才决定起床。Thor的眼神一直在他身上，然而他揉揉眼睛，看着自己的手掌，不发一语。Thor捡起掉在地上的睡衣披在他身上，那眼神好像在包住自己心爱的宝贝一样。Loki伸手想召唤他的衣服，可是一阵绿光飘飘忽忽地闪过，却什么也没发生。他又看了看自己的手。

“你累吗？”Thor问。

“不。”Loki摇头。他觉得自己休息得很好，除了腿根微微有点酸以外没有任何不适。他眨了眨眼睛，抬头对上Thor关切的表情。“算了。”他说，耸耸肩。

两人对着镜子。Loki仰起头看着自己的脖子，睡衣领子上方有几个吻痕，他摸了摸，早已没有任何感觉了。

“你是不是只能穿高领子了？”Thor问，想到Loki的脖子要被衣领盖住，不免觉得遗憾。

“我爱穿什么就穿什么。”Loki不在乎地说。接着他看到Thor的背上和肩上有自己的咬痕和抓痕，扬了扬眉，甚为满意。

Loki像往常那样，衬衫领口的头两个扣子解开，就好像他脖子上完全没有吻痕一般。他走在走廊上，偶尔有人路过时会注意他一下。已经中午了，阳光热烈，但他丝毫不觉得刺眼，因为他感觉自己的心比这太阳还要热烈几分。Thor在他身边，可他并不在意，此时他的脑海中只有自己。太阳光透过窗户，像彩虹一样跳跃在他黑色的发丝上，他的心也快跳跃起来了。

到Charles的书房门口时，Loki放慢了脚步，他突然摸了摸自己的脖子，刚刚丝毫不存在的羞敛之心才露出来。Thor的一只手放在他的腰后，Loki注意到Thor深深吸了一口气。

“Charles？”Loki朝房间里探出脑袋，“早……中午好。”他说着，缓缓打开门。Charles的轮椅转过来，他原本看着窗外，Loki看到他的脸时皱起眉头。突然他声音里的怯懦就没有了。“发生什么事了吗？”Loki问道，“是不是Erik又干什么蠢事了？”

Thor在Loki身后，走进来。Charles迅速整理好了自己，一瞬间他又成了那个端坐在轮椅上的教授，温和又有着权威。“你不用管Erik又干了什么蠢事，”Charles说，言语中仍然没能掩饰住疲态，“你只要管好自己别干什么蠢事就行了。”

“啊？”Loki眨了眨眼睛。

“你就不能多等一天吗？”Charles说。

Loki明白了以后脸上迅速染上红晕，他低头盯着自己的脚尖，说，“可是，是你说只要我满了十八周岁，就可以……”

“我没想要你钻这个的空子。”Charles说，“我本意是要保护你。”

“我知道，但我也没违反规定，对吧？”Loki没有底气地继续解释，“严格意义上说……”

“行了，我也知道你要说什么！”Charles打断了他，伸手揉着自己的眉间，突然觉得不论老少都没有让他省心的。

Loki被打断了之后立马乖乖地闭嘴了。Thor以为Loki就要遭到天大的惩罚一般，说道：“Xavier教授，都是我的错，我……”

“我说行了！”Charles又打断了Thor，揉着眉间的手肘突然放下来，拍在轮椅扶手上。Thor从没有见过这个阵势。虽然看上去有点可笑，但Thor丝毫没这想法，因为此时在他对面坐着的，并不是弱小的残疾人。而Charles给人带来的恐惧，也不是强壮的肌肉或者凶狠的目光给人的那种，具象化的恐惧。相反，Charles带来的恐惧，就像你站在幽暗的长廊里凝视着前方，仿佛在那遥远的尽头随时会出现一张面无表情的脸，呆滞的眼神询问你要去哪儿。那是一种从他的思维里发散出来的感觉，使人受他控制。

于是Thor也不敢说话了。

Loki抬头看了看Charles。他抿嘴一笑。“我错了，对不起。”他甜甜地说着，到Charles的轮椅跟前，在扶手边上蹲下来，又抬起头，就差像猫那样蹭人的裤腿了。

Charles无奈地叹了口气，刚看了一眼Thor。Thor马上说：“我也错了。”然而Charles看Thor的眼神依旧带着几分凌厉，Thor立即又闭嘴了。而他转过去看见Loki时，眼神又分明柔和了许多。

“生日快乐。”Charles说。

“嗯。”Loki笑道。

“今天你去Asgard，可以玩两天再回来。”Charles说着，把Loki垂下来的一缕发丝别到耳后。

“只有我？”Loki问道。

“最近我很忙。”Charles说。

“Erik和Raven也不在。”Loki毫不掩饰他的失望，“愚蠢的武装斗争。”

“别这么说。虽然我更倾向于谈判改革，但我从不否认武装斗争也是很重要的手段。”

“嗯，我知道。”Loki点头。Charles拍了一下他的肩膀，他说：“那我走了。”

Loki站起来，Charles的眼神随着他又瞥到了Thor。Thor说：“我会照顾好Loki。”这次Charles什么也没回。

他们离开了校长的书房，Thor大大地松了一口气。

Loki瞥了他一眼，拉着Thor，没精打采地说：“我们走吧。”

“别不高兴呀，开心一点。”Thor说，虽然他理解Loki因为Erik的缺席而失望，但是只要想到终于要和他一起去Asgard，Thor就掩饰不住地笑。

Loki看到他这副样子，照例要作对一下，心情才会好一点。他便说：“别乐了，要是让Erik或者Charles知道你昨晚没带套……”

Thor没让他说完就赶紧捂住了他的嘴，Loki被他的力道向后推了一下，生气地一把把Thor的手打下来。“干嘛？”Loki说。

“你也别在走道里就说这个啊。”Thor答道，想起来刚才Charles一副很不待见他的样子，又问，“Xavier教授会不会已经知道了？”

Loki翻了个白眼。“知道什么了？Charles会读心，可他不会肆无忌惮地窥探别人的隐私，而且要是他真的知道你……嗯……”Loki顿了一下，“没那个……反正他才不管你是神是鬼，一定会先折磨得你生不如死，再把你赶出Xavier学校，禁止你出现在我的视线范围之内。”Loki的语气像在下诅咒，最后他还加了一句：“而且我也不会替你说话的，我不落井下石就已经很对得起你了。”他说着耸了耸肩。

“我只是想让你高兴一下。”Thor安慰道：“别拿我撒气了。”说着他轻轻拍了拍Loki的背，顺势搂上他的腰。Thor想了想说：“嗯，虽然今天Erik不在我的确松了口气——”这时候Loki用胳膊肘捅了他一下，Thor识趣地闭上嘴。

然而Loki想到刚才Charles的一脸疲累。“Erik真是蠢货。”他便说，“你以后不许像他那样笨，我可不是Charles，我没那么多耐心。”

Thor温柔地笑道：“当然了，我也不敢。”说着他亲了亲Loki的额头，这个时候又完全不顾忌他们还在走道里了。

+++

“你说过不要在Asgard引人注意，所以我想了个办法。”Thor说，“我找我的朋友Strange帮了个忙，请他用个法术把我们两人隐藏起来，这样我们在Asgard的时候别人就看不见我们了。”

“这种小法术有什么必要找他帮忙？”Loki说着挥了挥手，绿色的荧光在他指尖缭绕，然而过了一会儿又消失了，他脸上原本带着小小的得意表情也随之消失。

Loki又试了一次，这一次虽然成功了，但又没能坚持很久。

“我还是找Strange帮个忙。”Thor说。Loki瞪了他一眼。不论复活成什么样，他逞强的个性从没变，Thor想，于是改口说：“都怪我，你会不会太累了？”

“应该不会。”Loki想起他今天召唤衣服失败的事情，还是坚持这么说。他再试一次，这回他屏息凝神，精神特别集中，总算成功了。

Loki通过新闻窥见过Asgard的样子，和他梦里的没多少区别，但是实际见到时，他反而觉得还没有他梦中的更辉煌。这大概是旧时的Asgard和新建的之间的差距。Thor解释说，毕竟现在他们的居民人数少了一些，地方也比以前小，他总是要在恢复以前的金碧辉煌和精简节约之间找到一处平衡。尽管如此，新的Asgard也足够大气恢弘了。

Loki走在一处街道上，他抬头看着旁边的石灰墙，上面的阳台上种着几盆花草。过去几年中，Asgard的居民们也没有改变生活习惯，Loki还是会觉得他们穿得像壁画上的人一样。

Loki突然想到一件事。“既然Asgard拥有比人类更发达的科技，为什么不征服他们呢？”他问。

Thor原本走在前面给他介绍，停了一下，回过头看着Loki。“为什么要征服他们？”

“强者征服弱者，是天经地义的事情嘛。”Loki说，带着一丝难以察觉的讽刺意味。

Thor笑了笑。“你当真这么想？”他问道，说着拉起Loki的手，牵着他，与他十指相扣。他们并肩而走。“我不认为有什么强弱之分，我们只是不一样而已，当然，我们和人类也有一些相同点。”

“你有没有和Charles聊过？”Loki说，“Charles也会这么想。”

“我现在还不敢跟Xavier教授说话。”Thor说。

“而Erik会同意我刚才的说法。”Loki又说。

Thor顿了一下。“那你呢？”他问，“你同意哪一方？”

Loki也停下来，他看向Thor那双突然认真起来的蓝眼睛，他们的指尖还扣在一起，相互摩挲着。Loki也仔细想了想，最后他说：“我不站你们任何一方。主要看我的心情。要是我讨厌他们，我就要征服他们，要是我喜欢或者不在乎的话，我也懒得去征服，还不如干别的事。”

“嗯——”Thor答应了一声，但他的眼睛仍然紧紧停在Loki的身上。

Loki没注意，他正抬头看着身旁高耸的墙，还伸手摸了摸。“毕竟古往今来，征服要么出于利益，要么出于恨意。”他边说边看着路过的Asgard居民。

然后Loki的眼神就被不远处的天空中飘着的玩意儿吸引。他小跑而去，和Thor牵着的手没有分开。Loki仰起头，盯着他上方相互旋转的两个金属球。他刚想问几个问题，一时又不知道要先问哪一个，这是什么材质，它们又怎么能这样漂浮在空中旋转，看上去它们各自的旋转过程像是以对方为中心而进行的。这算是一种技术，还是一种法术，Loki想，不过魔法也是科学的一种延申。

“这是很久以前就有的玩具了。”Thor说，“我们以前还玩过。”他看着Loki那饶有兴趣的眼神，就像小时候Loki目不转睛地看着Fregga演示一种新的法术，然后一定要缠着她解释清楚要怎么做。

不一会儿，漂浮着的金属球迅速被收走。Loki顺着一阵金色一样的风，看见一个坐在路边的孩子收好了她心爱的玩具。

“我开始理解Asgard为什么不想着征服人类了。”Loki说，“哪怕一个孩子的玩具都比愚昧的人类要有意思得多。”

“你小时候就喜欢研究这些玩意儿。”Thor说，“有时我怀疑你喜欢它们胜过喜欢我。”

Loki的目光转向Thor，他像被逗笑了。

“后来我才知道，你也怀疑我是不是喜欢斗武场胜过喜欢你。”Thor又说，“再后来你怀疑我爱别人胜过爱你，怀疑我宁愿坚持原则也胜过爱你。”

Loki的笑声逐渐停息。“那我一定是在生你的气，其实我是个很没有原则的人。”他说，“我也不在乎你的原则，最多对它们嗤之以鼻。”

“你挺有原则的。”Thor说，手指刮了一下Loki的鼻子，“你很高傲。”

“好吧，坚持尊严可能是我唯一的原则了。”Loki耸耸肩，“如果你那所谓的原则是建立在践踏我的尊严的基础之上，那么我反对你不是应该的吗？”

Thor愣了一下。“是应该。”他想了想，说，“是，我们以前有很多相互不理解的地方，你总说我太强硬，一副要征服你的样子，还说我总是要你仰望我。”

“那你一定是让我火大了。征服跟爱没有关系，甚至相反。”Loki说，“再说找一个需要仰望的情人也太累了，和我的享乐主义背道而驰，而且我又很讨厌仰望别人，我明明喜欢被人仰望——”这时候他们走到街巷的尽头，视野慢慢开阔，不远处的广场前，一座金色的雕像逐渐显现。“我的天啊，就像那样。”Loki盯着那雕像说。

亲眼看见一座自己的雕像，还穿着梦中那样的戏服，披着披风，带着头盔，这种感觉跟梦境无论如何都不一样。Loki有一瞬神的恍惚。那雕像昂着头，举着双臂，一副任人膜拜的样子，而广场上有些来往的Asgard居民，偶尔有撒欢的孩子，此时只有Loki正仰着头“膜拜”它。

“这是你做国王的时候建的雕像，原来那座比这个还高大。”Thor在他身后，说，“你也知道，新Asgard本来就小，重建工作又繁累，所以就按原来的样子缩小了一些。”

Loki慢慢走到雕像跟前，“他们没有意见吗？我是说你的人民。”

“我们的人民。”Thor纠正他，“没有，你可是名副其实的救世主。”

“现在这个也够大了。”Loki说。

“是啊，你看，那后面的剧院也比原来小了。”Thor说。

Loki伸出一只手摸了摸，仿佛为了确认这不是在做梦，他歪过头，看见雕像后面还有一座建筑。本来剧院那一个个高大的立柱，加上屋顶上繁复的刻纹，应该非常引人注意的，不过它的风头都被门前的大雕像给占得丝毫不剩。

“这剧院都建好多少年了，也没有几个剧目。”Thor说，“大多数时候只有我一个人坐在那里面。等你回来了，这儿会热闹许多。”

Loki感到Thor的一只手抚上他的脊背，他抬起头，站在雕像脚下时他只能勉强看见上方。Loki摸了摸那雕像的腿，突然他的眼前有点模糊，脚步不稳。

Thor发觉他的整个身子都有点儿晃，扶住了他的腰。“你怎么了？”Thor问。

没有一分钟，那阵眩晕就过去了。Loki揉了一下太阳穴。“可能是因为最近我的梦越来越奇怪，才睡不好。”他说着，向后退了几步，直到他仰起头时能勉强看到雕像的脸。Loki皱起眉头，说：“我越来越分不清是他还是我了，有时候发生在他身上的事好像也在我身上，他的感情也是我的感情。”

“因为你们本来就是一个人啊。”Thor笑道，从侧面搂住Loki的腰。

Loki转过头看着Thor，眨了眨眼睛。虽然Thor是Asgard的国王，而他自己也不是什么普通人类，但他们过去两年的时光几乎和谈恋爱的普通人一样没什么不同，甚至比大多数恋情还要美好。在Loki现有的记忆中，他们只有过吵闹和争执，从没发生过不可调和的矛盾。尽管他经常数落Thor的不是，但他心中又承认Thor是个几乎完美的情人。可是一想到从前，Loki有点不愿意回忆起来，毕竟那意味着，以前发生的事情对他来说不再只是个故事，以前他有过的感情现在也会有。那么他和Thor之间的恋情便不再这样完美了。Loki感到一种无力感，那是一种明知道事情会变得更糟却只能眼睁睁地看着它发生的感觉，他向来讨厌失控的状态。

“你在想什么呢？”Thor说。

Loki突然搂住了Thor的脖子，Thor赶忙揽住他的腰。Loki就这样抱着Thor，好像他的完美情人要消失了一样。

他们就这样抱了一会儿。“等你愿意告诉我的时候，”Thor说，“我随时都在这儿。”

Loki在Thor怀中点了点头，松开的时候，他已经像什么都没发生一样了。“好了，我们去看看你的宫殿吧。”Loki说。

对这件事，Thor有无尽的耐心去提醒他：“是我们的宫殿。”

Thor的所谓新宫殿，就是一个议事厅，相比原来的气派就差了远了。议事厅的天花板上仍然保留了一些壁画，与原来的壁画相比，多了Hela的旧事，还有“无限战争”和新Asgard的重建。

Loki仰着头，他注意到披着绿色披风的自己，忍不住要多看几眼，然后就变成了凝视，在他又感到有一点眩晕之前，他眨眨眼睛，强迫自己去看别的。

“我想把Asgard的历史完全展现出来，不再有隐瞒。”Thor说，“一开始，我听到某些建议，说应该选择性地展现出鼓舞人心的东西，但是那个时候我很坚持。”

“嗯，那样可能……更符合策略。”Loki说，他一边看着那上面描绘的故事，一边试着跟他知道的事情一一对应起来。

“可那样又和以前的Asgard有什么区别？我曾经引以为豪的金碧辉煌其实建立在杀戮之上。”Thor说。

Loki看向他，有一点意外，这话会从Thor的口中说出来，可是想了想，又不那么意外。

Thor指着长桌子主位上的那把椅子，和其他椅子都不同。“每次我坐在那把椅子上，被他们的各种声音搞得头昏脑胀，我就想，要是你的话这肯定不是问题，可是又发现你早就不在了。”Thor说着，他蓝色的眼睛里蒙上一层薄薄的雾气。“等你回来了，我就再做一把一模一样的椅子，放在一起。”他说，“不，干脆把原来那个做大一些，大到足够两个人坐一起。”

Loki开玩笑地说：“你怎么不说让我坐在你的腿上呢？”

“嗯，是个好主意。”Thor笑道，他眼中的雾气很快消散，“节约材料。”

Thor又带他去了寝殿。Loki走过长廊，抚摸着高大的立柱，偶尔有一两个人走过去，他们穿着又长又坠的袍子，恍惚般地，很像在某个神话中的神殿里一样。

“那两个人好像是司礼仪的。”Thor说，“所以着装上要求特别传统。”

Loki转过头看了看那两人的背影，那袍子几乎长到地面。

“我们以前都有几件那样的衣服，在重大典礼的时候穿。”Thor说，“我记得你有一件墨绿色的，有黑色的镶边，再配上束腰，特别好看，哎，简直是Asgard最美最美的神了。”Thor贴着Loki的耳边，这样说。

Loki感到一股暖流正从他的脖子向上蔓延。他一把推开Thor，转头就走，Thor追了几步赶上他。Loki坚决地直视前方。

他们来到Thor的寝殿。“现在这个地方也只有我一个人了。”Thor说，“也就这么一个房间，我尽量复制了一些你以前喜欢的东西。”

在这间还算宽大的房间里，挂着浅绿和深绿色的长长的窗帘。Loki一眼就知道那肯定是他以前的品味，像这种带着层次感的搭配，Thor那榆木脑袋怎么可能欣赏得了？但除了床，柜子等一些基本家具的设计还颇具典雅风范以外，房间里还零零散散地放着一些不怎么搭调的东西。那台好大屏幕的电视就算了，Loki最看不顺眼的就是那个沙发，虽然看上去很软很舒服，但是那上面的几何装饰图案太不协调。还有沙发上那个猫咪样子的抱枕。Thor说是他在复仇者联盟的朋友送的，他觉得Loki会喜欢便留下了。

“以前你还有很多藏书。”Thor说，“但我也不知道你有没有带出来一些，这也只能等你恢复记忆后了。等你回来了，我们就在隔壁辟出一间屋子做书房。”

“嗯。”Loki答应着，走到一排飘窗边上，他撩起窗帘，这里的视线很不错，能从高处看到下面的街道，还能看到剧院广场和那座大雕像。

“现在就只有这一间卧室。”Thor从后面揽住他的腰，在他耳边说，“你来了，也只能和我在这里挤一挤啦。”Loki别过脑袋，装作没有听见。Thor又说：“我本来还想晚上组织一个烟花表演的。”

“烟花？”Loki问道。

“是啊，我的朋友Tony Stark建议的，他说最好能烧一些重量级的东西，在天上环成一个圈。”Thor说。

“那幸好你没这么做。”Loki说。

“哎，你不想引人注意嘛。”Thor说，“如果要搞这么重量级的烟花表演，他们一定会追问我为什么，而我又想不出一个合理的解释。所以我想来想去，还是听你的好。”

“嗯，这就对了。”Loki说，“什么时候我想看烟花了，再告诉你。”他说着回抱了Thor。

Thor搂着他的腰，问道：“那你不会就只给我一个拥抱吧？”

+++

Loki换上了睡衣，此时已经夜幕降临，他坐在飘窗边上打着哈欠。晚上和Thor又出去逛了一圈以后，他就把魔法撤除了，顿时觉得格外疲累。他伸了个懒腰，看见窗外星星点点的灯光，心不在焉地琢磨着Asgard的居民是用电点灯，还是用什么法术。

这个时候他感到Thor的气息越来越近，然后一只手把披在他肩膀上的头发撩到背后，露出他的脖子。“可以洗澡了。”Thor在他耳边说。

Loki点了点头，跟着Thor进了浴室。这个时候，没有什么比这个大浴池还要更得他的欢心了，虽然Thor说以前的浴池比这个还大一倍。他解开腰带，揉了揉眼睛，任由睡衣从他的肩上滑落，顺着走进水中，也没有在意Thor一直盯在他身上的眼睛。

Loki坐在池中，满足地深深叹了口气，这一声叹息落在Thor的耳中就仿佛呻吟一样。不过Thor还是忍住了，他看Loki直打哈欠。

他们一同在水池里泡了一会儿，直到温和的池水终于缓解了Loki身上的疲惫，他的精神好了一点，不过即使洗好了，他也懒得出浴，而是趴在水池边上，手肘撑在边缘，盯着浴室的窗棱发呆。Thor更不安分，他慢慢地靠近Loki，盯着Loki裸露的脖子，湿发贴在肩膀上，流畅的背部线条一直向下，淹没在池水中，水面以下的双腿隐约可见轮廓，浴室中暖色的灯光打在Loki的背上，为那本来略显苍白的皮肤蒙上一层亲和的颜色，偶尔还有几滴水珠顺着他的背流下来。Thor从后面贴近，直到他都能看见Loki身上细密的小水珠，他伸手搂住Loki的腰，低头轻轻舔掉Loki肩上的水，他顺着肩膀一直舔到肩头，在那里吮吸了以下，然后转而沿着Loki的背舔下去。

Loki闭上眼睛，微微昂起头，发出一声叹息。

Thor一边用舌头洗掉他背上的水珠，一边搂在他腰上的手向上抚摸着，另一只手加重了揽在他腰上的力道，把Loki的臀部按向他的胯，这一阵突如其来的摩擦加大了Loki的呻吟。

Loki转过身，捧起Thor的脸，吻住了他的嘴唇。Thor也加深了这个吻。

而正当他们吻得如火如荼的时候，Loki又动起了坏心思。他伸出手，突然在Thor的腰上狠狠掐了一把。

“啊！”Thor大叫。Loki大笑，还朝Thor脸上泼水。

然后他一边笑着一边逃离了Thor的怀抱。Thor伸手去捉他。不过虽然Thor的力气比他大，可在灵敏度上，Loki却更胜一筹，再加上他身上还滑溜溜的，对Thor来说，像个灵活的水蛇一样难抓。

没一分钟，Loki就笑着爬出了浴池。“小心！”Thor说。Loki似乎完全不在意湿滑的地面，抓起地上的睡衣就跑出了浴室。

Thor也笑了。他揉了一下刚刚被Loki掐过的腰，不紧不慢地起来，穿上睡衣。当他回到寝殿中时，瞧见Loki正站在衣柜边上。Thor走过去重新揽上Loki的腰，Loki一件件翻着柜子里挂着的衣服，最后看着一件绿色的袍子出神。

“这几件是你以前穿过的，我好不容易找到的。”Thor说，“什么时候你穿给我看看？尤其这个，就是你以前出席典礼时要穿的袍子。”

“嗯。”Loki摸着那上面用银色丝线绣的花纹，眼前好像看见了一些模糊的画面，自己正站在高高的大殿上，仰着头，穿着典雅的袍子，受人膜拜。

虽然之前他和Thor有过矛盾，但Loki依然深深地感觉到，以前的自己拥有十分强大的力量，比现在的他还要强大。如果恢复记忆的话，也就意味着他能重新掌握这些力量。想到这点，Loki有点期待了，毕竟变得更强大一直是他喜欢的事情。他的眼神飘到Thor身上，好吧，相比之下，他不久之前的暗自神伤，就当是少年情怀的一点代价好了。

“被万人膜拜是一种什么感觉？”Loki问道。

“啊？”Thor一愣，“不，我不在乎什么万人膜拜，我只想要你在这儿。”

笨蛋，Loki想道，谁问你的感觉了。不过他还是说：“我不就在这儿嘛。”

“嗯，不过你刚才掐得真狠啊，我都受伤了。”Thor说，牵起Loki的手，“你摸摸。”

“小气鬼。”Loki说，摸到Thor的腰上。

“还有这儿。”Thor说着又把他的手拿到自己的胯部。

“这儿又不是腰。”Loki说，他隔着睡衣摸到了那儿又热又硬的东西。

“差不多啦。”Thor说。

“差得多了。”Loki说，他又仔细摸了摸，估量着尺寸，“你这么大，要用多大的套子啊，是不是要比我用的那种还大一点？”

“嗯？”Thor愣住了，突然想起了什么。“你等一下。”说完他转身跑到床边。

Loki眨了眨眼睛，手中刚刚还按着的玩意儿就这样突然不见了。“你干嘛？”他问。

“嗯……你一说我想起来了。”Thor在柜子里翻找着，“我好像把套子放这儿的。”

Loki翻了个白眼，有点生气地走到床边坐下来。“你要是找不到，是不是就不做了？”

“怎么会找不到呢？只不过等一下而已。”Thor说，“别急，宝贝。”Loki咬着嘴唇。“毕竟你不在了这么多年，我要那个也没用……”Thor边翻着边抚慰他，“哎！在这儿呢！”然后他胜利般地举起一包安全套。“这不你过生日嘛！”他说，“我准备的时候买的，还没拆呢。”Thor很识时务地没提，其实这还是Tony Stark提醒他准备的。

Loki本想数落他两句，但看在Thor那乐呵呵的样子的份上，还是作罢了。

“过去你就真的没用过吗？”Loki歪着头问道。他不免觉得这有些夸张，毕竟Thor一直表现得像个种马一样。

Thor看看自己的手，说：“洗一洗就好了。哎，别提那个了。”

Loki一点也不生气了。他张开双臂，一副要Thor来抱他的样子。Thor笑着上去抱他。

“刚才你都把我的后背舔干净了。”Loki在Thor的耳边低低地说，“还剩下前面没舔呢。”

Thor咽了一口口水，看他的眼神突然变得无比贪婪。

+++

这一回是Loki先醒的。要挣脱Thor的怀抱实属不易，他也只能让自己半坐在床上，接了手机。

“Loki，Charles叫我不要联系你，他说后有安排，但我现在只能问你了……他对你到底有什么安排？”那是Raven的声音。

“嗯——”Loki仍不清醒，“什么安排？”他揉揉眼睛。

“什么……营救Erik呀。”Raven说。

“什么！”Loki一下子坐直了。

“什么什么？”Raven问道，“你不在学校？”

“你别管我在哪儿。”Loki说，“营救Erik？他被谁逮住了？”

“哦！”电话那头的Raven似乎意识到自己说错了，“那个……怪不得Charles死活阻止我打电话给你，我还以为他给你安排了秘密任务。”

“现在已经迟了。”Loki冷冷地说。

“呃……Charles昨天制定了一个营救计划，可是他突然断了消息，不过也可能没什么大事，你不要担心……那个……”Raven说着，声音逐渐小了，她也觉得越说越没底气。

Loki没有说话。他想起昨天他还和Charles告别，Charles除了看上去累了些，没什么异常，不过如果他想骗自己，Loki觉得他还是有办法做到的。Loki的眼神飘到自己身上，那里还带着红印。前一晚和Thor的迤逦画面浮现在他的脑海，他咬了咬嘴唇，越发觉得愧疚。

“Loki？”Raven在电话里说，“你在吗？你不要担心……”

“我这就回学校去，你在那里等我。”Loki说，“我们来制定一个计划。”

Raven叹了口气。“哎，好吧。”她说，“那这次你打算告诉你家的国王吗？”Loki愣了一下，他别过头看到Thor熟睡的脸，还带着傻兮兮的微笑，耳边又传来的Raven的声音：“上次不是瞒着他了吗？那这次呢？”

Loki想了想，说：“我先去找你，你等着。至于Thor，等他醒来再去和你会和。”

“也行。”然后Raven明白了什么，“什么，等他醒来——？”

这时候Loki已经挂了电话。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 回学校之前的最后一次更新啦。  
> 过去一个月去实习，都没有空。


	11. Chapter 11

+++

一个小时以后，Loki在学校先和Hank碰了头。临走之前，他犹豫了好一会儿，最后还是给Thor留了个纸条。他像是使出了最后一点劲儿一样，给Thor施了一个法术，让他安安稳稳地继续沉睡。

于是Loki打了个哈欠，继续忙着手中的活儿。回想起来，他又试了几次才成功瞬移回到学校，他不自觉地盯着自己的手瞧，出了神。

Raven出现，拍了一下他的肩膀。Loki眨了眨眼睛。“你还好吧？”Raven问道。

“我很好，当然。”Loki说。

Raven多看了他几眼，但没有再问下去。“Hank，你那儿怎么样了？”她问。

Hank耸耸肩，盯着他的屏幕。“Loki在这里帮了我好一会儿了，但我们还是找不到信号。”

Loki抬起头看着Raven颓丧的表情，说：“你现在可以告诉我发生了什么事吧？Hank非要等你回来再跟我说。”

Raven笑了一下，朝Hank竖了个拇指，Hank也回之以微笑。Loki不耐烦地哼了一声。

“Erik的几次暴动都很成功，好几个州都有变种人的小团体去投奔他。”Raven说。

“但这让我的工作很难推进。”Hank说道，“各地本来就有很多民众对变种人怀有敌意，还非常支持这个法案，Erik的行动反而让他们有了示威游行的理由，当局也更有理由把变种人隔离起来了。”

“可这也没办法避免，毕竟人一多，总会有一两个变种人小团体浑水摸鱼。”Raven说道。

“Erik被关起来也好，让他有时间思考一下。”Loki说。

“就前几天，Erik才被关起来，对方就邀请Charles谈判。”Raven说，“昨天Charles去了，带了Scott和Kitty。至今为止……”Raven看了一眼屏幕上的时间，又说，“他们已经失联五个多小时了。”

“当时我突然丢失了他们身上的定位信号。”Hank说，“一直到现在。”

“至少知道他们消失在这幢建筑里。”Loki指着监控屏幕，“说真的，你不觉得你们去得太草率了吗？”

“我们当时被误导了。”Raven说，“我们以为是Erik的哪个手下背叛了他，这种情况的可能性比较大，或者把他出卖给当局的中间派，因为在那儿之前，中间派一直希望Charles同意修改法案的几个条款，但Charles不同意，Erik就更不用说了。可是Charles去了之后我才得到消息，那根本不是什么中间派，而是提出议案的那伙人。”

“但他们为什么要这么做？”Loki问道，“Erik的暴动从侧面上支持了他们的提议，Hank的协商策略也因此被阻断，他们原本处于优势。”

“所以，这是我担心的理由。”Raven说，“我们不知道他们这么做的原因。”

Loki想了想，问道：“Erik是怎么被控制住的？”

“呃，好像是中了麻痹药剂。”Raven说，“当时我不在现场。”

“那一定不简单了。”Loki说，“看样子他们还和武器贩子有过交易。对了，Charles就没有提过我吗？”

Raven看看Hank。Hank说：“Charles说你有别的任务，叫我们不要打扰你。”

“那么我去把Charles带出来。”Loki很干脆地说。

“你不觉得你去得太草率了吗？”Raven反问他。

“上一次我就干得很成功。”Loki说。

“可要是你发生了什么事……”

“你不是已经锁定了地点了吗？那你就只要确保我不会也失联就行了。”Loki说。

Raven张嘴想再反驳，她又看了看Hank，Hank摇摇头，Raven也只能叹气。“那你家那位呢？”Raven只好问道，“他没意见？”

“难道我自己还没资格决定了吗？”Loki皱眉，“这关Thor什么事？”

“我只是担心……”

“反正我给他留了消息，让他来找你。”Loki又打断了她，“运气好的话，我会在他来之前结束这件事，运气不好的话，就麻烦你别让他干蠢事了。”

Raven又叹了口气。“那要是他挥着斧子去救你，这算不算蠢事？”

“你看着办吧。”Loki不耐烦地说。

+++

他们的目标是一座旧厂房，偶尔有工人进出。Loki计划变化成他们的样子混进去。Raven把改进好的定位器装在他身上，还有耳朵上的微型对讲设备。然后他们把车停在离目标一条街的地方，两个人沿着街道走过去，而Hank留在车里。Loki穿着一件卫衣，戴上宽大的连衣帽，帽檐遮住了他的额头。他双手插在卫衣口袋里，走路的样子像个吊儿郎当的青年。Raven变化成普通女性的模样，穿着机车夹克和牛仔裤，走在他前面。

这条街上有点混乱。人行道上挤满了一群举着牌子的居民，甚至占据了半条车道，喧闹的喊声几乎淹没了车喇叭声。Loki跟着Raven穿过狭窄的马路，他回头看了一眼，那群人愤怒地喊着，“变种人都去死”，“变种怪胎”。他原本就没什么力气的双腿突然踉跄了一下。

“你怎么了？”Raven停下来问他。

“没什么。”Loki说。他站直了双腿，好像刚才什么都没发生一样，Raven也没有注意。Loki低头看着自己，越发觉得这两天身体不对劲。他又抬起头，看着人群一边喊一边向前行进，他恍惚地想起很多事情。

Raven拉住他的另一只胳膊，带着他继续走，离那群人远点。Loki回头又看了一眼，说：“老实说，我一直不明白他们为什么这么恨我们。”

他们走出一段距离以后，Raven放慢了脚步。“你怎么了？”她问。

Loki说：“我听Nancy提起，他们有一处生意，在一只大笼子里关一个变种人，人们可以花钱操他们，在大庭广众之下，也可以花钱看着他们被操。这是真的，对吧？可他们为什么这么恨我们？”

“他们恨我们没有理由。”Raven说。

“不是因为我们是变种人吗？”Loki问道。

Raven看了他一下，嘴角一笑：“我原本也这么以为，后来是Erik告诉我错了。他们是因为想恨我，才找这个理由。他们想恨你，于是说因为你是变种人，或者因为你的肤色，或者因为你是女人，还有可能因为你穿了什么，吃了什么。所以你说的那种生意，不要说是变种人，即便笼子里关着的一样是普通人类，他们也一样做。”

Loki沉默了一会儿，又说：“最近我总觉得这感觉似曾相识，我是说被恨着的感觉。”

“我们不是一直被恨着吗？”Raven问道。

“我也不知道。”Loki说，“总之这感觉很奇怪。”

“你还好吧？”Raven又问了一次，“如果你……”

“我好着呢！”Loki打断了她。

“好吧，好吧，我们就快到了。”Raven说。

五分钟以后，他们站在厂房的对面。偶尔进出的工人都穿着蓝色的短袖衬衫。在厂房对面的一个巷子里，地上躺着一个穿着同样制服的男子，边上放着一只箱子。那是半个小时以前Hank帮他们留下的线索。Loki伸手读取了男子的记忆，Raven掏出一个工作牌递给他。尽管只是个小把戏，Loki却觉得有几秒钟，浑身无力，他悄悄地扶了一下身边的墙壁。

“据说这里很早就在改造了，到现在也没完。”Raven说，“谁知道里面在搞什么东西，你可要小心。”

Loki已经变换出了一模一样的蓝色制服。他把工作牌挂在脖子上，拍了拍Raven的肩膀，就拎起箱子往那大门口走去，Raven留在原地。路上，Loki的脸也逐渐变了个样子。

Loki在大门口刷了他的工作牌，缓缓地推开笨重的门。站在门边的另一个男人看了看他，说：“你迟到了二十分钟。”

“抱歉，有点事情耽搁了。”Loki说，“你知道的，我家的Terry胃总出毛病。”

“那它好点了吗？”对方问道。

Loki在玄关里拿了一副新手套换上，答道：“送到宠物医院去了。”

对方耸了耸肩，先走到里面去了。“回见。”他说。

Loki深深地吸了一口气，之后也拎着箱子往里走。他与刚才分别的男子向相反的方向走去，根据他刚刚读到的记忆，好像那个人分属于另一个部门。昏暗的走廊上没有窗户，唯一的光源是天花板上的一排灯，发出微蓝的灯光。室内的空调温度正好，使人舒爽，但Loki却觉得有点冷，他趁走廊上没人的时候摸了一下额头，那里有一点发热。

他来到一扇门前，刷了自己的工作牌，进了那个屋子，关上门。那里面有一张长桌，周围摆着椅子。一个穿着棕色衬衫的男人站在桌子边上，在他进门前，正翻阅着桌子上的纸。

Loki这时候注意到，靠墙边的地方立着一块白板，那上面有马克笔写下的什么东西，不过他没来得及仔细看，因为对方已经抬起头，看着他，一脸不耐烦地说：“你迟了。”

“抱歉。”Loki说，把手里的箱子放到桌子上。

“行了，把东西放这儿，你可以走了。”对方说。

Loki犹豫了一下，还是问道：“这里面是什么？”

那个男子抬起头上下打量了他。“不是你知道的事情，一会儿我交给上面。”接着他做了离开的手势，又低头看桌子上的东西。

Loki回头瞥了一眼紧闭的房门，又犹豫了一下，但他还是向男子伸出手。在碰到的一瞬，对方发现了他的异样，正准备伸手去摸腰带，然而Loki的法术已经起了作用。原本他因为之前的几次失误，对今天的状态不太有信心，不过这一次，他一下就成功了。他松了一口气。

“Loki？”他耳朵里传来Hank的声音。

“嗯，我让他昏迷了。”Loki说，“现在我变成他的样子。”

于是他把昏迷的男子拖到房间的角落里，移到那块白板后面，然后他读取了记忆，换了工作牌和手机，又变了个样子。从房间里出来的时候，Loki顶着他的新伪装，重拾了自信，他摸了一下额头，依然有一点发烫，但也许他的法术已经开始恢复了呢？

他拎着箱子，又走在走廊上，这一回偶尔路过的其他工人，会向他颔首示意。除此之外，这里就像普通的工厂一般，再拐过一个弯，有一排窗户。透过窗，他能看见里面忙碌的工人，以及一排排挥动的机械手臂，看上去是一条普通的生产线而已。他又拐了一个弯，在一间处于角落的门前停下来，他刷了工作证，打开门，里面是一条向下的楼梯。Loki走了下去。

“所以，所谓的‘上面’其实在‘下面’。”Loki低低地说。

“要小心。”Hank答道。

Loki下意识地摸了摸别在腰间的手枪，那正是刚才那个男子想拿的武器。他轻轻下了楼梯，甚至吓到了楼梯口边上站岗的人。

“您把我吓了一跳。”那人说。

Loki含糊地微笑了一下。他在走廊上又拐了几个弯，来到另一间屋子，这一回，里面站着的人穿着整洁的白衬衫，比起工人来看，更像公务员。

“货到了。”Loki说，递上箱子。那人把箱子放在桌子上打开，Loki瞥见里面放着一排排针管。“这有用吗？”Loki狐疑地问道。

“反正将军对这个很有信心。”对方说着，合上箱子，“上次他们送来的麻醉剂不就把Magneto撂倒了吗？”

“真的吗？”Loki睁大了眼睛，“难以置信。”

“你去下面看看就知道了，不然那个玻璃房里关着谁？”对方笑道。

“我可没有那个权限。”Loki说，“还不是听您说。”

“就在楼下最里面那条走廊，倒数第二个房间。”对方说，“哦，你没有权限，那你在门口看看也算见过了嘛。”

“是啊，”Loki笑道，“得亏了您，这也算是见识过Magneto了。”

当Loki重又走在回廊上时，他用讽刺的语气嘀咕了一声：“蝼蚁。”

“你刚才说什么？”Hank问道，“好像说了‘蚂蚁’，那儿有蚂蚁？”

“啊？我说了吗？”Loki才反应过来，“不管了，我现在去看看Erik被关的地方。”

“你要小心。”Hank又说。

Loki追寻着不久之前读取到的记忆去找楼梯。这一层好像是个仓库，Loki在他路过的走廊上，看见有人来来往往地推着带滚轮的架子，上面放着一排排的盒子。很快他找到了楼梯口，又顺着楼梯往下。这一次，他才下到这一层，就听见远处的喊叫声。他的心随之提到了嗓子眼。

这一层是牢房。之前本来是生产车间或者仓库的地方，改造成一间一间透明的小隔室，每个隔室里关着一个变种人。他们有的缩在角落，有的摊在地上，也有的正被看守殴打，发出惨叫。Loki屏着呼吸，仿佛这里的空气有毒一般，快步往里面走去。最里面的三条走廊格外安静，因为那里的隔间都不是透明的，也有专门的人员看守。

“你来啦。”一个守在走廊口的男人向他打招呼。

“嗯。”Loki说，“我才把货交上去，听说这里面关着Magneto？”

对方听到这个词，示意他低点声。“只有我们这几个人知道。”他说，“那边那些人，都还不知道呢。”他指着管理前面那些隔间的人。

“哦，”Loki做出一个了然的表情，“没想到上面把Magneto关这儿。”

“是啊，上面觉得这样出其不意。”男人说，“就在最里面那排全是玻璃牢房的走廊。”

Loki瞥了一眼那个方向。

“哎，”接着那男人叹了口气，“最近我们都睡不好觉，这刚刚又来了一个重量级人物，就在第二条走廊，全是金属牢房的那个。”

“是吗。”Loki说。

“不过据说他呆不了多久，我们巴不得他早点走，也能松口气。”

“嗯。”Loki答应了一声，“哎，可是Magneto不是可以控制金属吗？”

“我听说那两排走廊中间有一道真空的隔层，嗨，谁搞得清楚又是什么玩意儿，上面一会儿一个主意，还是说关着Magneto的那个房间周围有一层隔层来着，谁知道呢？听说这又是上面决定的。”

“哦……”Loki若有所思。

对方见他一脸严肃的样子，问道：“你最近任务很重吧？”

“我还好。”Loki说，“至少有睡觉的时间。”

“你负责那批货，也很不容易。”对方说道，用胳膊肘捅了他一下，示意他看前面的那几排透明的牢房。“最近新来了几个变种人，我跟你说，都够骚。”男人突然压低了声音，换了个语气，“我们哥儿几个都尝过了。送走之前，你一定要去尝尝，保证操得爽。”

说完男人拍了一下他的肩膀。Loki愣了一下。“我说真的，”对方又抱怨了几句，“最骚的货都供给上面先尝，这次来的几个恐怕是咱们能摸到的最好的东西了。”

“嗯。”Loki敷衍地答应了一声，沿着走廊折回去。他琢磨着刚才得到的信息有多少是确切的，毕竟像这个层级的人也不可能接触到全部的真相。

“Loki，”Hank在他耳边说，“你先找个安全的地方，我们商量一下。”

“哦。”Loki说，他边走，脑子里越来越乱，尤其当他回来又路过牢房的时候，尖叫声突然让他回想起前一次被关的经历。他眨眨眼睛，把那些画面从他脑海中赶出去。

在他的一边，正有一个看守背对着他，用力地干着一个趴在地上的变种人，那人似乎已经没力气喊叫了，Loki走近那间隔间的时候，只能听见微弱的呻吟。在隔间门口，站着另一个看守，他正解着皮带。

“你快点！”那个守着门的人冲里面说，“我还在等着！”一转头他看见Loki正沿着走廊朝这个方向而来。那人忽然转了一个殷勤的表情。“您来啦。”他笑着说，“这是新来的货，好着呢，您要不要尝尝？”说着他正要进去，把那个用力干着的家伙拉起来。

“不用了。”Loki说，“我还要去那边。”他看那个守门的人，皮笑肉不笑，仿佛正捧着贡品邀请上级享用。

Loki踉跄了一下，又马上扶住了墙站稳。他摸了摸自己的胳膊，连手臂都开始发烫了。

他耳边传来Hank的声音。“你怎么了，Loki？”

“没什么。”Loki小声说，“刚才被一只矮柜子绊了一下。我去找一个安静的房间。”

Loki穿过牢房，来到另一边的走廊，正对着的一个房间大开着门。一个穿着白衬衫的男子正在那里整理材料。以目前Loki的经验，穿得这么正式的人应该处于他的上级。

那个男人上下打量了他，问道：“你最近任务很重吗？”

“还好。”Loki说，“我只是想找个房间休息一会儿。”

“你可以去那儿找个货发泄一下。”对方说。

“我没那个心思。”Loki答道。

“你这是累得连裤带都解不开了嘛？”男人开玩笑地说，“好吧，去吧，隔壁的会议室今天空着。你去休息一会儿，不过一个小时后可能还用得着你。”

“好。”Loki说，转身要走。

“等一下。”那个男人突然叫住了他。

此时Loki烧得有点头晕，回应的语气也有点不耐烦了。“干嘛？”他问。

“没什么。”那男人说。

Loki转身出了房间，但没走几步，他停下来，回想起刚才对方叫住他时的表情，似乎有点奇怪，还有刚才那男子的一只手藏在身后，也很可疑。Loki摸了摸自己的脸，双颊发烫，他又看自己的手时，发现他的手指好像起了变化。

Loki一下子警醒了，马上转身回到房间，粗暴地关上门。这个时候，那个男人正低着头拨手机。“Hank，叫Raven！”Loki说，同时他伸出手。这仿佛花了他全部的力气，但他成功了，那个男人的手机被一阵绿光打掉在地上，里面还传来模糊的人声，问发生了什么。可这时候他还想再施个法术控制住敌人，就很吃力了。Loki迅速尝试了一次，但没有任何效果，于是他立即改变策略，变出一把小刀，相比来说这个小法术不需要什么消耗。

然而他刚把小刀扔出去，对方已经趁这个机会拿到了抽屉里的武器，同时一只麻醉剂也打在他身上。他倒下去，很快失去了意识。

+++

Loki不知道过去了多久，他迷迷糊糊地醒来时，正感到有一只手抚着他的脸，他睁开眼，看见一双陌生的眼睛，马上支撑着自己想坐起来，可是他立即感受到左臂上传来的酸痛。他忍不住呻吟了一声。

“哟，小美人，你醒了？”那个人说。他穿着看守一样的制服，正检查着锁链，确认无误以后才站起来。

Loki艰难地坐起来，这时候他才发现自己的手腕和脚踝上都锁着镣铐。他下意识地往墙上靠，盯着眼前这个站着的人。他想起不久之前看见的事，知道这些人是怎么对待他这样被关着的变种人的。Loki忽然害怕这个角度，他很少怕什么。可是此时他坐在一张铺在地上的垫子上，正好看见面前站着的这个人的胯部，那里绝对是鼓着的。他几乎就能预测到这个家伙的下一步，一只手会粗暴地按住他的后脑勺，逼他张开嘴含住那里的玩意儿。

不过那个人的手只是按在腰带上，并没有其他动作。“别紧张，”他说，“还轮不到我们享用你。”说完他转身离开了隔间，锁上门。

Loki深深呼吸了一口气。作为一场艰难战役的开始，他这气势可真是输尽了。这时候他才打量起这间隔间，同样是透明的，但和不久之前的那些隔间不同，这里只有一排，也安静许多。Loki左右张望，他自己的这个小隔间在走廊的末尾，其他隔间里大多都关着一个变种人。相比之下，他们虽然看上去也很憔悴，可是似乎“体面”一些。所谓“体面”，就是说他们的衣服可以遮体，Loki也能看清他们的面容。

Loki猜测他也许在最里面那三条走廊的其中之一。“还是高级牢房。”他自嘲道。这时他摸了摸耳朵，发现和Hank联系的通信设备不见了。

Loki叹了口气。他大概看了一下自己的“狱友”，有男有女，都各有各的漂亮之处，却无一例外双目无神。这大概就是“高级货”，Loki想。

接着他检查自己的身体状况。毋庸置疑，他已经恢复了原本的相貌，穿着自己的那件衬衫，卫衣被扔在地上。他的衬衫皱巴巴的，左臂上一块还被撕破了，那里的皮肤有一点红。Loki揉了揉，感到酸痛。他想到自己伪装时送来的那种药剂，说不定已经成了第一个实验者。他又试了一下法术，这一回一点反应都没有。

Loki摸了摸自己的额头，烧热却好多了，也许是自己睡了一觉的缘故，这群家伙总不可能好心地给他注射了一剂退烧药，相反，他有理由认为，他们在他左臂上注射的东西可能是那种使变种人超能力暂时消失的药剂。

Loki挫败地瘫坐在垫子上，摆弄着手腕上的链子。突然他想到了什么，走廊那头也传来人声和脚步声。Loki警醒地坐起来。在他的潜意识中，原本害怕着自己醒来时正被侵犯，要不就是他醒来时发现自己衣不遮体，被侵犯过，现在他没心情思考为什么自己的潜意识里会有这样的恐惧。而面对眼前的情况，他明白了这不可能发生，因为他刚被注射了药剂，在还没有确认他已经不具备危险性之前，他相对来说还是安全的。不过现在不一样了，Loki想到，刚才那个看守显然已经汇报过了。

仿佛为了呼应他，三个人走到他的牢房前停下来。其中一个是刚才的看守，他为另外两个男人打开门以后就退开。

而走在前面进来的那个男人，比Loki想象中要年轻得多，看上去甚至不到三十岁，却是一副老板的派头。跟在后面的男子，年纪比较大，头发有点灰白，看着像个军人。

“总算逮到你了，你把我叔叔折腾得够呛。”那个年轻男人说。

Loki抬头端详着他，却确定自己从未见过这个人。“你叔叔是谁？”他问道。

“你把他变成变种人，让他受尽了折磨。”那个男人说。

Loki想了想。“那你应该谢谢我。”他说，“如果不是我把C搞掉，你还不可能掌管这里，我说的对吗？”

这个回答好像出乎对方的意料。“对，”男子说，“但这不代表我就不需要对付你。”说着他伸手捏住Loki的下巴，强硬地让他昂起头，手指摸索着Loki的嘴唇。

Loki想起Thor也经常这样做，不过不让他讨厌，至少Thor不会让他如此昂着头，动作也温柔许多。

“我们下面的生意，正好缺一个压轴的高级货。”年轻男人又对Loki说，“到时候会有更多的人蜂拥而至，花上天价也只为了操你一顿，其他人也会乐意花一点小钱看着你被操。你说怎么样？”

Loki没有说话，只是盯着他。

“我们很快就把他训好。”这时候旁边的那个看守说道。

男人直起身，答道：“给他来点带劲的东西，我很期待看到他撅着屁股渴求被操的样子。”然后他又对Loki说：“你最好期盼着被哪位达官贵人看上，买下作为私人宠物，每天只用伺候一个人总比要被十多个人操来得好点。”

看守应声离开了。Loki看着他的背影，努力忽视掉其他人的表情。他继续沉默着，他想，他不会变成其他那些人一样，面容无光，只是一个高级商品。他想，至少他不是孤立无援的，Hank和Raven会来救他，虽然现在他们失去了联络。好吧，Charles和Erik也会来的，虽然现在他们也有点麻烦。Loki努力不去想那种大笼子是什么样，也许他们有一天会来，可那时候说不定他已经被折磨了很久。也有可能，他们永远不会出现。Loki感到他的高热好像又起来了，Thor，他想，Thor对他是真心实意的吧，那么Thor一定不会放弃的。

这时看守带着另一个人进来了。他们穿着一样的制服。Loki挣扎着要站起来，然而他手腕和脚踝上的链子猛地提醒了他，他根本没机会支撑着自己坐好，就又倒在垫子上。接着他的两只胳膊被按住，他再次的奋力挣扎可悲地化成扑腾，而且手腕和脚踝上被摸得生疼，胳膊被粗暴地按着，相比之下他左臂上再次遭受的针扎却一点也不痛了。

Loki的胳膊被松开以后，他又试着起来，可发烧带来的无力感，以及胳膊上残留的酸疼，再次叫他失败了。他只能竭尽全力让自己蜷缩着，尽管连这样都有些困难，不过他只能靠形成一个防御性的姿势来安慰自己。

Loki皱着眉头，喘着粗气，他也不知道过了多久，耳边似乎有人继续说话，但他无暇顾及。他感到身体里升起一股热流，说不清是发烧的缘故，还是药剂起了作用。可他别无选择，只能咬着嘴唇努力压制着。又不知过了多久，热流变成瘙痒，他觉得下半身突然变得又粘又痒。Loki不愿意伸手去摸，而他的脑袋又晕着，他不确定这是不是真的。一边他恨不得在垫子上狠狠地摩擦着自己，另一边他又竭尽全力阻止着自己这么做。他只好把双手按在胸前，因为他害怕只要稍微一放松，手就会不自觉地伸到下面去。

这个时候，他的下巴又被人抬起。但Loki已经看不清是谁干的，泪水在不知不觉间浸润了他的眼睛，似乎有一滴顺着他的眼角流下去。

“去给他换身衣服，让他试个水。”Loki好像听见有人这么说，又有一双手抚过他的脸，大概还顺着他的脖子摸下去，解开了他的领口，伸了进去，但他也无法确定了。

也许是有人这样摸了，也许没有。接着那只抬着他下巴的手突然消失，Loki的身体随之突然倒下，摔在垫子上。他喘息着，闭上眼睛，他的身体开始发抖。

“这倒好，”一部分残留的理智在他脑中讽刺道，“发烧，发热，发情，发昏，还发抖。”

Loki的嘴角抿起，露出浅浅的冷笑。当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，他的视线依旧模糊着。

“Raven。”他轻轻地说，仿佛看见Raven和Hank从他眼前走过。“Charles。”他又说，但在他的目光中，Charles只是冷漠地看着他，接着转身离开。“Charles。”Loki哼哼着，脑袋埋在垫子里。“Charles，回来。”他说。然后他又看见了Thor，Thor冲他笑，在他模糊的视线里，Loki看不清那是什么样的笑容，嘲笑，冷笑，还带着一丝狩猎者的贪婪。“Thor。”Loki说，又闭上了眼睛，更多的泪水从他的眼角滑落，但他抹不去脑海中的那一张张脸，和一个个背影。

Loki觉得自己可能真的在地上蹭着身体，或者真的开始忍不住饥渴地撅起屁股，但也许没有，只是因为他想着刚才那个男人说的话。他分不清了。

突然又一波燥热冲袭了他。Loki感到有一点不同，在这股热流之下，他觉得有一丝畅快，可同时他的脑袋又更难受，像是闸门突然大开，潮水涌入了他的身心，让他感到既舒畅又混乱。  
这时候又有人钳制住他。Loki觉察到两双手，各自按着他的一边。

“天啊，他热得要命。”一个声音说。

“这药下得够猛。”另一个人说。

Loki感觉到有人在解他的衬衫扣子，很快他的一边肩膀露出来，他喘着粗气，试着挣扎，可仍旧瘫软在垫子上。

“我要受不了了。”那个声音说。

Loki感到一只手抚在他的肩膀上，正向下摸向他的胸膛，相比之下那只手就是冰凉的。他伸手想挡开，可是只能无力地抓住那只手的腕部，使不出力气推开。Loki听见一声喘息，但不是他自己的。

“Charles。”他低低地说着，“Thor。”在这股猛烈的燥热下，他的脑袋里仍旧有着这些背影。他摇着头，想甩开，却是徒劳的。

“该死，我可受不了了。”一个声音说，“这算是什么鬼差事。”

“你疯了，这是上面的货，不是我们能干的。”另一个人说。

“货到底是货。不干净的东西上面就不要了。”

Loki发觉周围安静了一会儿，好像只有他的喘息声，他不自觉地昂起头，脑袋在垫子里蹭着，好像这样就能让他身体中汹涌的热潮也安静一会儿。他的黑发凌乱地散开，有些因为汗水贴在他脸上，有些挡住了他的视线，不过此时他本来也看不清什么。

“你在外面等着，这回可是我先来。”一个声音说。

“不。”Loki喘着气说。但他也搞不清自己在拒绝哪一个，一半是在拒绝那只还在他身上摸着的手，另一半是因为他感到那股热流好像要升到了顶点。

Loki觉得自己就要烧起来了，是字面意义上的，像被架在火上烧。

“不。”他又说，这次像在哭喊。

接着，他好像又哭喊了，但这次他连声音也分不清，因为好像也有别人的叫声。有一瞬间，Loki觉得自己仿佛又失去了意识，也许他真的烧起来了，被烧成了灰，漂浮在空气之中，消失得无影无踪。可那几乎就是几秒钟，在那之后，他又清醒了，就像又从高高的天空之中突然坠地。Loki突然从垫子上坐起来。

Loki发现自己穿着梦境之中的甲胄，绿色和黑色相间。他看了看自己的手，恢复了往日的力气，而且似乎更多。他感到一股强大的魔法气息充斥着自己的身体，而自己好像一株终于得见天日的花朵，在阳光之下伸着懒腰。

他想起来了，他是Loki Odinson，是一个神。

Loki站起来。他四周的墙壁上留下了裂缝，头顶的天花板上有一个窟窿，裂开的石灰还在往下掉。隔间的门已经被震裂了，门上闪着红色的报警灯光。但他完全没有注意这些，也没注意地上的尸体，或者其他隔间里受惊到蜷缩在墙角的变种人。

Loki径直走出去，逐渐变化成了看守的样子。他来到走廊出口的时候，外面已经乱成了一团，武装人员从他面前跑过，完全没有注意到他。他路过旁边的一间办公室时，被叫住了，是不久之前那个军人模样的中年男子。

“那边具体发生了什么？”他把Loki叫进办公室里问道，“他们说刚才那边爆发了很强大的能量，把我们的基地天花板都击个对穿。”

“那个刚被抓起来的变种人突然恢复了能力。”Loki说，“就是他发出的能量。”

“我就说不能和小孩子共事！”男人说。

“那我们要不要……”Loki试探道。

“你去把几个小分队都调过来，我去把这小屁孩揪回他老家！”说着，这个中年男人正要出去，Loki在他的身后，伸出手，办公室的门突然关上了。

在对方回头之前，Loki的一只手里已经变出了一把长刀，从后面将他捅穿，同时Loki的另一只手按在了他的额头上，很快读取了他的记忆。不到半分钟，Loki松开双手，男人倒在了他的面前，睁着双眼，瞪着前方。

“蝼蚁。”Loki瞥了一眼，说道。他抬脚跨过了尸体，变成死者的模样。他离开办公室，向武装人员们相反的方向而去，又走过一条走廊后，人渐渐少了，他拐进了最里面的一间办公室。之前那个年轻男子仍然西装革履，他双手撩开外套下摆，插着腰，正站在一张长桌边上。

“发生什么了，将军？”年轻男子见Loki走进来，便问他，可是相比之下，现在他的语气收敛多了。

“我叫你不要那么招摇。”Loki说，“你看结果呢？就刚才那个变种人突然恢复了能力，又把这地方搅得天翻地覆！”

年轻男人摸着额头。“肯定是这批药有问题，不然怎么会突然恢复了？”

“我看你想想现在怎么办吧。”Loki说。

“老……老板……”这时候一个手下跑进了办公室，还喘着气，吸引了他们两人的注意力。“那个……其他牢房的控制系统也受到能量的影响，我们可能没办法控制住那些变种人了，尤其是那个关在最里面的。”

“Magneto。”年轻男人说，“去把所有小分队调集到那里。”

手下应声刚走。年轻男人赶紧从大书桌底下拿出一只箱子，打开确认无误以后再次锁好。他把箱子递给Loki。“我们快走。”他说着，领头出了办公室。

Loki便拎着箱子跟上他。他们在办公室边上一个隐蔽的门里，上了电梯，从地下二层上到顶层，又走了一段楼梯，最终两人站在厂房的屋顶上。那里已经有一架直升飞机在等着。

年轻男人一边打着电话，一边上了飞机，Loki也跟上去，坐在他的旁边。从高处，Loki可以看见厂房外面也乱了起来，估计Raven和Hank已经发动袭击了。

随着起飞时的隆隆声，Loki身边的男子结束了电话，最后他说：“我现在就要去特区，去见我舅舅。”

然而就在他们起飞后不到三分钟，Loki察觉到一丝异样的气息，几乎同时，一道惊雷差点劈到他们，飞机剧烈地摇晃。“蠢货。”Loki骂道，顺手用魔法护住了膝上的箱子。接着又一道闪电，随着雷声，他们的飞机被击中了。在燃爆之前，Loki抓住身边男人的胳膊，拽着他一起跳了下去。

Loki着陆在离厂房不远的马路边上，刚才的雷声和爆炸，加上他自己发出的巨大能量，已经引起了民众的关注，甚至有胆子大不怕死的过路人停下来用手机拍照。

Loki的主要责任只是护好那只箱子，至于这个男子，只要他活着就行。那男人重重地摔在地上，摸着自己的脑袋，他睁开眼时，发现头上只是因为擦破了皮有点出血。

“我竟然还活着，你救了我。”年轻男子说道。

“是啊。”Loki说，勾起了嘴角，逐渐地褪去了伪装。不过在对方睁大眼睛要喊出来之前，Loki就让他昏睡过去了，他现在不想听到烦人的尖叫。

这时候天边再次响起雷声，Loki翻了个白眼。随着闪电，Thor从对面的厂房大门口向他跑来。

“Loki！”Thor喊道。Loki别过脸去不想理他。直到Thor来到他的跟前，把他转过身，问道：“我担心死了，你还好吧？”然后Thor看到了他的眼睛，突然呼吸屏住了一瞬。

“欢迎回来。”Thor轻声说。

他们谁也不知道这样站了多久，只是这样看着对方的眼睛，谁也没有再说话。当Loki看见Thor身后，Raven正向他们跑来的时候，他推了Thor一把，结束了这场对视。

他们花了点时间处理后续的事情。一个小时以后，Loki见到了安全无恙的Charles。Charles看着他，只是平常的一眼，而且Loki的外貌和衣着都没有任何异样，但Loki就是知道他已经发现了。

“你……”Charles说。

“我是Loki。”Loki答道。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一更完结，不然就两更完结。
> 
> 铺垫了十万多字终于要到了我最想写的一章了。。。。。无语。


	12. Chapter 12

+++

Thor又做梦了，过去几天之内的第一次。

他梦见自己又站在金宫的走廊上，周围和小时候一样，Loki背对着他，望着花园里盛开的紫藤萝。阳光灿烂得有点刺眼，令Thor几乎看不清Loki的轮廓，但他知道Loki就在那儿。Thor从背后将Loki搂入怀中，脸颊贴着他的耳朵，摩挲着。在现实中，Loki本人其实也很高大，只是相对于Thor显得小了一圈，再加上他又瘦削，又苍白，看上去就更小了。这个时候，Thor一张开怀抱，就能把Loki整个人包裹在怀里，这有一种不真实的感觉，仿佛Loki十分娇小似的。

而Thor并没有想这些，他只是摩挲着，沉浸在Loki的气息之中，不自觉地收紧怀抱，而Loki的身体也好像比现实中更柔软，包括他的脾气。他难得地没有嫌弃Thor，甚至还微微向后仰着。

Thor亲吻着Loki的头发，说：“我不强求你一定要留在我身边，我甚至不强求你一定要爱我。”说着他抬头看向花园，手臂却收紧了。在灿烂的阳光里，这都显得那么不真实。他的确不强求，但他又无法想象如果真的这样，他又会怎么做。他仿佛看到了他们小时候在那紫藤萝下面玩耍的样子。Thor觉得自己的眼睛湿润了。

“我现在不强求你做任何事，Loki。”他又说，“你知道我最怕什么吗？我最怕你什么也不跟我说。我宁愿你用刀捅我，那样反而直接，可是你要是打定了主意不告诉我的事，我怎么也猜不到。”Thor深深地吸了一口气，说：“你的心思那么曲折，我猜不到，真的，我努力了，对不起。”

Loki转过头看着他。Thor抬手抚摸他的侧脸。

“我担心你什么都不告诉我，哪天你生气打算离开我了，我都不知道，结果突然有一天，你又会消失。我忽然又找不到你了。”Thor说。

Loki并没有说话，而是也转过身拥抱了他，将脸埋进他的颈窝里。

Thor也享受着这个拥抱，直到他醒过来，才发现自己抱着的是个枕头。而床上只有他一个人。

“Loki？”Thor喊道，但无人应声。“Loki？”Thor从床上坐起来，又喊了一声。

这个时候Thor开始慌张了，他起来，还光着身子，下床的时候差点被自己扔在地上的衣服绊了一跤，但他完全没意识到要穿衣服这回事。

“Loki。”Thor的声音变小了。他仍旧光着，在卧室里转了一圈，还看了浴室。

“Loki。”Thor更像是自言自语。他回到床边，在床沿坐下，低着头，不知道在看什么。

也不知道有多久，他伸手抹了一把脸，抚过额头，一直到他的头发，然后他移了一下眼神，看了一眼床头柜。Thor又看了一眼，才注意到那张纸。他有点不敢置信地拿起那张纸，上面只有几行字，但他默读了好几遍。Thor又在床边坐了一会儿。突然，他像才清醒过来一般，猛地站起来，穿上衣服，赶紧出了门。

就和Raven料想的一样，Thor先回到Xavier学校，又在学校里留守的学生那儿知道了Raven的去处，接着又快马加鞭地找到了Raven。得知了情况以后，他又挥着斧子要去找Loki。这期间Thor连给自己思索的时间都没有，他不想思索，因为他怕想到什么让自己难过的事情。

他只想快一点见到Loki，然后这一切就过去了。

现在的Thor，他会勇敢地承认，自己有时在某些事情上的懦弱。

+++

Loki回到Xavier学校，他打了个哈欠，揉了揉眼睛。他刚刚恢复神力，依然觉得有点累，好像他的身体还没有完全适应这么大的变化。

“快去休息。”Charles说。

Loki愣了一下。不过只是一天，在那之前，他在学校仿佛是个大魔王，想干什么就干什么，而就在刚刚，他心里竟然产生了一丝情绪，自认为是客人了。幸好Charles总能及时发现他的变化，并且从侧面提醒他。

“哦。”Loki答应了，他还像以前那样回到自己的房间，路上故意撞了一下Erik的背。

“小兔崽子。”Erik在他身后说道。

当Thor又发现Loki不见了的时候，他没有丝毫慌张的感觉。这一次，Charles提醒他Loki回房间休息去了。

Thor正悄悄地推开Loki的房门，一个声音叫住了他。

“学校门口有个人说要把这个给Loki。”Nancy递给Thor一只信封。

“哦。谢谢。”Thor不假思索地说。他进屋以后随手把信封放在桌子上。

Loki已经睡着了，他盖着薄被子，黑发散在枕头上。Thor关门的声音虽然很轻，可仍然打扰到了他，他动了一下，不过没有醒来，反而又往被子里沉了沉。

有那么一会儿，Thor所做的唯一一件事就只是站在那儿，看着Loki睡着的侧颜。他平稳的呼吸声，似乎代表了这宇宙中唯一恒久的静谧。Thor本来也打算挤到床上去，然后他瞥到了放在桌子上的信封。

他多瞧了一眼，鬼使神差地拿起来，又看了一眼沉睡中的Loki，便把信封打开。那里面是一个USB闪存盘，还附带了一张纸条，写着：

_“我觉得这还是给你的好，该由你决定怎么用。这是当时监控录像的唯一存件。— Stark”_

Thor想了想。“Tony Stark？”他自言自语道。虽说二十年前他还不知道何为电脑，现在他已经会用基本的操作了。Thor拿来Loki的笔记本，他知道开机密码，于是他坐到床尾，在笔记本上插了闪存盘，那里面是一段录像。

从摄像头的角度，Thor辨认得出这是一个小房间，右边的地上放着一张垫子，除此之外什么都没有。然后有两个人走进了视线，他们架着不省人事的Loki，一个架着他的胳膊，另一个抬着他的脚。Loki被扔在垫子上。接着那个原本架着他胳膊的人，负责脱掉他的外套，在他的衬衫上撕开一个口子，露出他的上臂，而另一个人正在准备针管。那两个人把针管刺进Loki的臂膀，之后离开了房间。

Thor盯着屏幕，继续看到Loki醒来，又有三个家伙站在他面前，好像说了什么，然后Loki被按在地上又挨了一针，虽然他一直挣扎着，也试过使用魔法，但没有任何效果。Loki的身体瘫软在垫子上，看上去想支撑自己起来。Thor听不清这段录像的声音，他只能看着，他尤其讨厌这种只能看着却什么都不能做的感觉。以前是他被捆住了不能动，而现在是因为这已经发生过了。然后他又看到原先的两个人走进了房间，给Loki脱衣服，他们又说了什么话，其中一个站起来解裤子，另一个仍然蹲在地上，一只手按在Loki露出来的胸膛上，另一只手被他自己的身体挡住了，但Thor强烈怀疑他在解皮带。Loki扭动着挣扎着，最后录像结束于一阵强烈的光，似乎是摄像头被毁了。

Thor在录像结束之后，好一会儿，仍然盯着屏幕。最后他才发现自己紧紧抓着被子的一角。他回头看了一眼Loki，后者仍然睡着。不久之前Loki平稳的呼吸声是Thor耳边唯一的声响，而现在他却只能听见自己起伏的气息。Thor深呼吸，强摁住自己心里要爆发的火山。他从床上起来，踱了两步，突然想起录像中那个和Loki说话的男人好像就是后来Loki带回来昏迷的家伙。

于是Thor又坐下来，又打开录像，倒回到那个地方确认一遍。这一次，他没注意到身后悉悉索索的声音，还有被子翻动的声音。当Thor回过头，正好看见Loki从床上坐起来，刚刚还揉着眼睛，此时正盯着屏幕。

“Loki。”Thor说。

“这是哪儿来的？”Loki问道，话音刚落，他瞥到了旁边的信封。Thor还没反应过来，Loki就拿去了信封和纸条。“Tony Stark。”Loki看了纸条，说道，当他再抬起头来的时候，目光正落到屏幕上，录像中的自己被捏着下巴抬头，下一秒两个男人进来正要按住他。“把那关了。”Loki说。接着又没等Thor动手，他一挥手，笔记本随着魔法的光晕，自动合上。

房间里沉默了几秒钟。

“Loki，那个带头的人是不是就是你交给Raven安置的那个昏迷的家伙？”Thor问道。

Loki听出他的语调危险，他看了一眼字条，说：“这段录像留好，以后也许有用。”

“不，这必须销毁。”Thor转过身看着他。

“怎么？给你丢人了？”Loki说。

“你知道我不会这么想。”Thor脸上闪过惊愕，但马上变成伤感。

Loki也不知道自己怎么就这么顺口地说了这样的话，即便上一秒Thor的语气愤怒又危险，可是看着他的时候，分明是温柔的。他只好转过头去，掩饰自己心里升起的一丢丢内疚。他感觉Thor的手抚摸着他的背，身侧传来熟悉的体温。

“我只是担心这东西留着，对你是一种伤害。”Thor说。

“没关系，我坚强着呢。”Loki说道，“当初掉进虫洞遇见Thanos那伙人的时候，我见识过比这可怕得多的事情。”说完他又有点后悔了。“我不……”他回过头，遇上Thor的目光。

“我……我很抱歉……”Thor说。

“我不是要你的可怜或者同情。”Loki说。

“我知道。”Thor说着，又向他靠近，几乎贴着他，抚摸着他的背的那只手顺便揽住了他的腰。

“我只是……”Loki说着，声音低了，“我只是觉得，你为这种小事就反应这么大，有点可笑。”

而Loki觉得Thor应该反应大的时候，Thor却没有。Loki沉默了一会儿，这句话他没有说出来。Thor从天而降救了人类，被人类奉为英雄，然而他没有从天而降救Loki。不过谁要他来救？Loki心想，他既不稀罕，也不需要被谁拯救。再说他掉下虫洞以后，Thor也不知道他在哪儿，怎么去救他呢？假使他今天的运气没那么好，没有在那个时候恢复神力，而是真的被抓去关在笼子里，成了性奴隶，Thor也一定会来找他的吧？Loki想，有时候他觉得自己所求的并不多，而有的时候他又觉得自己是不是要的太多。

“Loki？你在想什么？”Thor问道。

“没什么。”Loki回答。

“那……那要是你什么时候想跟我说了，我随时都在这儿。”Thor说。

“如果我永远都不想告诉你呢？”Loki问。

“好吧……”Thor一闪而过的失望，说，“反正我们现在有很多时间，我可以一直等。”

Loki的嘴唇抿成一条线，嘴角稍微有一点上翘。Thor的眼睛直直地盯着他，凑过去，嘴唇就要贴着嘴唇。然而Loki抬起一只手挡在Thor的嘴上，他一抬眼，长长的睫毛下面，剔透的眼睛看着Thor，带着一点点期待，又有一丝拒绝。Thor伸手拿起Loki挡住他的手，眼神没有离开，然后开始亲吻Loki的指尖，一个接着一个，接着是他修长的手指。

Thor的吻落到他的手掌上的时候，Loki伸手环住Thor的脖子，给了他这个吻。Thor张开嘴，欣然接受Loki舌头的侵入。他们纠缠了一会儿，结束了这个吻以后，又用拥抱延续了一会儿亲吻的余韵。Thor搂着Loki的腰，Loki的脑袋扣在Thor的肩膀上。

“这个东西，我决定交给Charles，看他要怎么用，或者销毁。”Loki说着，打了个哈欠。

“好。”Thor说。

“你陪我再睡一小会儿吧。”Loki又说。

“嗯。”Thor答应着，亲了亲Loki的耳朵。

Loki又结结实实地睡了一个小时，而Thor只算得上休息了一会儿。他醒来的时候，觉得自己的身体好像重生了一般，他又看着自己的手，觉得自己的神力和以前有一些微妙的不同，但他暂时也说不上是哪里不一样。

而Thor的浅眠被Loki打断，Loki把他摇醒，说：“我把那个东西给Charles。”

“我陪你去。”Thor马上从床上坐起来。

“你就这么粘人？”Loki说着，把闪存盘和纸条重新装到信封里。

“我就是这样。”Thor说。

他看着Loki用魔法换了衣服，Thor有点失望，因为用魔法脱衣服的过程实在太快了，只是一瞬间的事情。Loki换了一件深紫色的衬衫，和黑色修身的长裤。他上下打量了着Thor，给他换了一件整齐一些的白衬衫。这个时候，Thor的手机响了，上面显示着Tony Stark的名字。Thor皱着眉头，想把电话挂掉。

“他现在打电话应该有重要的事。”Loki说，“我先去找Charles了。”

Thor叹了口气，只好接了电话，但他一心想赶快听完Tony又要啰嗦什么，然后和Loki呆在一起。

“嘿，我送给斑比的小礼物，他收到了吗？”Tony问道。

“他看到了。”Thor说，“你怎么这么快搞到的？”

“因为我是Tony Stark。”对方说，“那看在我的小礼物的份上，你一会儿见到记者的时候答应我一件事……”

“什么记者？”Thor打断了他。

Thor能想象Tony此时一定翻了个白眼。“我猜你还在Xavier学校吧，他们恐怕不敢去那儿招惹Magneto，但你一直是个英雄的形象，Asgard又一直友好，他们迟早会去Asgard堵你。”

“就为了问今天发生的事？”Thor问。

“难不成你还嫌今天的事不够大？”Tony说。

“好吧……那我要怎么说？”Thor又问。

“我想斑比会教你。”Tony说，“我就拜托你们一件事，不要提到复仇者，或者我，任何一个字，可以吧？”

“嗯……”Thor想了想。

“谢了。”Tony说。

“哦，好吧。”Thor说。

然后Tony挂断了电话。

+++

Loki进了Charles的书房，他深吸了一口气，想来每次他走进这里的时候，都有一种无处遁形的感觉。

“Charles？”Loki说。Xavier教授正坐在书桌前，见到他进来，给了他一个熟悉的微笑。“我觉得这个对你可能有用。”Loki把那个信封放在桌子上，“是关于，嗯……”

Charles看了一眼信封，又看了看Loki欲言又止的表情，很快洞悉了Loki没说出口的话。“那你不打算销毁它吗？”他问道。

Loki耸耸肩。“我无所谓。”他说。

“好吧，那你现在想谈一谈吗？”Charles又问。

Loki低下头，咬着嘴唇。“刚才Thor接到了Stark的电话，”他说，“我估计今天就要陪他回Asgard一趟。”

“怎么说‘陪他’？Asgard也是你的家，Loki。”Charles说，“你随时都可以回去。”

“也许吧。”Loki轻轻地说。

Charles示意他过去，于是Loki把他的轮椅推到了大窗户面前，正好在阳光照射到的地方。“这里，你也可以随时回来。”Charles看着窗外，说道。Loki在他旁边的沙发椅上坐下来，看了看他的侧脸。“你应该知道Thor下面要做什么吧？”Charles又问。

“他会让我和他联合执政。”Loki说，“可是Asgard只能有一个国王，而我就是一个不安定的因子。就算我不找麻烦，麻烦也会找上我。”

“那你打算怎么做？”Charles问。

Loki叹了口气，说：“我还不知道，也许……也许我会离开一阵子，去一个没有人认识我的地方。”

Charles扬起眉毛。“那你就不告诉他一声吗？”

Loki摇了摇头。“不会。如果我连自己都接纳不了，又怎么接纳别人。”

Charles的眼前想象到了Thor寞落的背影。“然后一直等到Thor找到你，Loki？”他说，“你不是已经重复了一次吗？消失了二十年，而他不久前才找到你。”

Loki又开始咬嘴唇。“可是Thor的脑筋很直，他只会直线型地思考。他……我们有很多观念都不一样，Asgard不可能接受两种观念的治理。”

“首先，你和Thor的观念并非完全不同，所以谈不上两种。”Charles耐心地说，“其次，我觉得你们的不同之处可以相互弥补，你不这么认为吗？”

Loki没有马上回答。他们仍旧坐在那儿，看着窗外。

“也许我们相互弥补之后，能给Asgard一个最好的结果，但这个过程很可能对我们两个造成痛苦。”Loki说，“于其冒这个风险，不如让我们都记住彼此最好的样子。”

“你所害怕的都是你的假设，Loki。”Charles说，“为什么你对你和Thor这么没有信心？哦……还是我和Erik给你了一个负面例子？”

“什么……？”Loki转过头，“不，没有的事。”

“你觉得我和Erik损害了彼此之间的感情，给彼此造成了痛苦吗？”Charles说。

Loki想了想，然后不自觉地微笑了一下。“对不起，Charles，我想……是吧。”

Charles皱眉，可是看着Loki也忍不住笑了。“好吧，好吧，都怨在我们身上。”他说，“可我还是希望你能和Thor谈一谈。他不是只有直脑筋，他会替你着想，Loki，而且我相信，他愿意为你做任何事，所以你也要对自己有点信心。”

“可这世界上不是只要有爱就可以……”Loki说，“以前Frigga在的时候，我爱她，而且她也爱我，但那又怎么样？那不能改变任何事情。”

“好吧，Loki，”Charles说，那像是最后决断性的声音，“假设有一天你失去了Thor，你还有这里的我们，所以答应我，你会和Thor谈一谈，好吗？一走了之无法解决任何问题。”

Loki愣住了，可是既然Charles已经这么说，他也没有什么可以反驳下去。“好。”他说着，点点头。

这样，房间里的气氛轻松了许多。

Charles开玩笑地说：“我以为你会喜欢多个头衔，国王，王弟，还是亲王？”说着他想象着Loki坐在王座里，高高在上的得意模样，就想起他小时候和其他学生玩的游戏。

“Thor还会提议王后，”Loki好像也想到了同样的场景，便翻了个白眼，说，“以前我会喜欢，但是现在……我已经被称作救世主了。从前即便我自诩属于Asgard，心念着Asgard的荣光，他们依然另眼看我，想起来都觉得可笑，想着自己竟费力讨好着他们，费尽心思让原本就不愿意接纳我的人接纳我。而事实是，即便是Asgard的荣光，要毁于一旦也不过一把火的事情，而现在我又被他们称作了‘救世主’。”

Charles笑道：“很多时候我们追求的目标，都不是我们心里所求的东西，而是环境引导我们去追逐的。只有跳出这个怪圈，才能拥抱真正的自由。”

这么说着，Loki站起来，准备走了。可中间他又想到了什么。“我一直不明白，Charles，你看过了人类那么多的恶行，为什么还能对他们怀有信心？”

Charles把轮椅转过来，抬头看着Loki，说：“也许因为我相信着人类中间的共同点，我相信这些共同点能成为我们沟通的桥梁。”

Loki笑道：“人类已经存在了这么久，如果他们真的能做到，难道不应该早就办到了吗？”

“可是文明的历史并没有那么久啊，只有几千年罢了。而且我的人生那么短，总要有一个目标吧。”Charles的最后一句话说得很轻松，仿佛在开玩笑。

Loki摇了摇头，无奈地笑了一下。他说：“但愿有一天，我还能看见人类得到了一个你想看到的结果。”边说着，他打开了书房的门。

Thor正在敲门，抬起的一只手差点砸到Loki的头上。

“哦，我都敲了很久了，你们没注意吗？”Thor问道。

Charles冲Loki扬起眉毛，沉默地询问，Loki在脑海中告诉他，自己进来时在门上施了一层魔法。“抱歉，Thor，”Charles说，“我刚刚想和Loki单独谈一会儿。”

“哦……”Thor看了看Charles，又看了看Loki，而Loki只是耸耸肩，躲过他的眼神。

“你不是刚接了Stark的电话吗？”Loki岔开了话题。

“嗯，我还在想这件事。”Thor说，“他说会有记者。”

“那我们今天回Asgard去看看吧，赶在他们把Asgard团团围住之前做点准备。”

Loki回头看了看Charles。“去和Erik道个别，Loki。”Charles说。

和Erik道别，对Thor来说不甚容易。不过Charles很可能打过招呼了，Erik也没有为难他，但是语气很不愉快。

“最好不要让我看到Loki不高兴地回来。”Erik对Thor说。

“Erik，不要说得这么奇怪。”Loki说道。他不知道Charles有没有告诉Erik自己已经恢复神力了，但是无论怎么样，Erik的语气都让他觉得，像在威胁Thor。

+++

Loki没想到只隔了一天，他回到Asgard的时候，心态会变得如此不同。

因为他今天上午的“冒险”，这一切都不再是秘密，Asgard已经知道他回来了。机智的Valkyrie甚至准备了欢迎会，当Loki对上她的眼神时，她扬起一边的眉毛，和民众一起鼓掌。Loki不知道她这是在帮自己，还是为了帮Thor，而因为他和Thor的关系，才顺带帮了自己。

一直以来，Loki就是Thor身边的那个“顺带”。Thor总是有很多朋友，以前有三勇士，现在有Valkyrie，还有复仇者联盟的人，而他自始自终都只有自己。所以，以前因为他是Thor最宝贝的弟弟，三勇士“顺带”和他一起玩耍。也因为他是Thor捧在手心上的情人，Stark“顺带”帮他搞到了监控录像。Strange“顺带”把书借给他。而现在，Valkyrie也“顺带”为他准备了欢迎会。而Loki一直想摆脱的正是这种感觉，因为这让他觉得，没有Thor，他就什么都不是。

“你在想什么呢？”Thor问。

“没什么。”Loki习惯性地说。他才从自己的思绪中走出来，没注意到Thor脸上再次一闪而过的失望。

这时Loki又被周围民众的鼓掌声吸引了注意力。他并不讨厌Asgard的民众，相反他有些喜欢他们，否则当初他不会毅然决然地带着飞船回来救他们。民众通常很实际，其实他们并不太在意谁做国王，是Thor还是Loki，甚至是Loki假扮的Odin。当初，当Loki被Thor拆穿伪装的时候，他们也并没有愤怒。他们最在乎地，是这个国王能否给Asgard带来繁荣，能否让他们安居乐业，能否在危难之时保护他们。

Loki想，Asgard的民众们可能真的不介意那座“救世主”的雕像，甚至还会想念它，不过Thor身边参与议事的元老中间，会有相当一部分人反对。Loki心里已经有一张名单了。而其中两个人，Loki就注意到他们在欢迎宴席上交头接耳，一边向他的方向看过去。

欢迎宴席非常简单，毕竟他们还要商量着怎么对付记者。紧接着，他们就转战议事厅。

“别提记者了，今天我们已经收到邀请，当局想和我们开个座谈会，就在两天以后。” Valkyrie说。

“这么快？”Thor说，看了一眼旁边的Loki。

“说白了就是谈判呗。谈什么谈！” Valkyrie翻了个白眼。

然后他们产生了两种意见。一种意见认为，Thor应该尽量撇清和变种人之间的关系，毕竟Asgard的处境本来就很微妙，这些年来好不容易改善了许多，不应该让这么多年的努力付诸东流。而另一种意见认为，已经发生的事情实在太过明显，Thor要是再当众否认，也显得欲盖弥彰，好像他们真的有什么秘密一样。

“可不就是有秘密吗。”其中一个人说道，其他人瞥了一眼Loki。

Thor问道：“Loki，你觉得要怎么办？”

“到时候我和你一起去。”Loki说。

“那我心里就有底了。”Thor笑道。

“可是殿下要以什么身份去呢？”又有人问道。

于是又开始了一番讨论。Thor深深地叹了口气，他最烦这种“议事”，可是又不得不忍受，他原本想过削减参与议事的人数，好让节奏紧凑一些，快速麻利地做出决定。可是谁去谁留，又是个问题。

“这还用问吗？”Thor终于受不了了，他说，“Loki是我弟弟，还是——”这时Loki用手肘捅了他一把。“他还是——嗯——”Thor想了一下，“还是我的顾问。他的意见就是我的意见。”

Valkyrie又翻了个白眼，满脸写着“你们都这么明显了，掩饰还有意义吗”。同时，所有人的眼睛都落在了Loki身上，Loki连一一看过去都来不及，更不要说一一分析他们在想什么了。Thor叫停了会议。

等会议散去，Loki趁Thor不注意的时候溜出了议事厅，他仍然很想知道有几个元老，当时在想什么。天色已暗，他动起手来倒十分方便。Loki发现有两个目标正在走廊的拐角说话。他溜过去，麻痹昏迷了两人，读取了他们的记忆。那一瞬间Loki就后悔了，他抹去了那两个人刚才说话的记忆之后，再也不想读其他人的想法了。

Loki回去时，Thor已经结束了和Valkyrie的谈话。“Loki？”Thor抬头看见他，正奇怪他从外面进来，“我刚才找你来着，你去哪儿了？”自从他恢复之后，Thor就无比粘人，生怕又把他弄丢了似的。

“没什么。”Loki敷衍地说。

“明天我们要不要再讨论一下谈判的策略？”Thor问道。

“和谁讨论？”Loki想起刚结束的会议，便说：“我们两个人商量一下就成了。需要找谁的时候再叫他们。”

“那好。”Thor说，语气中掩饰不住地高兴。他再也不想经历那折磨人的会议了。

+++

Loki换上了睡衣，站在Thor的卧室里，当然Thor会说，这是他们的卧室。他拿起沙发上的那只抱枕，想着前一天自己也是站在这里，不过那时候心里没有那么多负担。他心不在焉地用手指戳着那只抱枕的脸，看着那张猫咪的脸被他戳得凹了下去，又因为弹性恢复原状。

Thor从身后抱住了他。“我们去洗澡吧。”Thor说。

“哎，对了，我猜你要重建那个‘救世主’雕像的时候，会议上应该也吵成了一团？”Loki问道，“后来你是怎么搞定反对的声音的？”

“哦……他们是有一部分人反对。”Thor说，“还能怎么样？那是我对你唯一的纪念，如果雕像不建好，我就无法安心，最后他们终于理解了这一点。”

还是“顺带”，Loki想，为了让Thor当好国王，顺带给他建了雕像。

“Loki？”Thor说。

“你现在厉害了，一眼就能看出我在想事情。”Loki抬眼，对上Thor的目光，说道，“以前你才不会发现这些。”

Thor无奈地一笑，说：“可这又有什么用？你也不会告诉我在想什么，是吗？”

Loki垂下眼睑。“可是你说过，你会等的。”

“对，我会等。”Thor说，双手抚着Loki的脸颊，让他抬起头来看着自己，“我会等，可是我不想一直等到你离开我，而我还是不知道。Loki，我已经眼睁睁地看着你离开我一次了。”然后Thor又想了一下，补充了一句：“要是再算上以前的话，那有三次了。”

Loki咬着嘴唇，想说什么，可是他也只是眉头微蹙，想了想又放弃了。“我们去洗澡吧。”最后他说。

在浴室的水池中，Thor和Loki交换了几个吻。接吻的间隙，Loki的一只手悄悄爬到Thor的腰上，却被Thor一把抓住。

“今晚你休想再揪我。”Thor中断了吻，说道。Loki笑起来。Thor把Loki的手别到他的身后，顺便更进一步贴近他。

“我还没洗好呢，身上可脏了。”Loki笑着说。

“不，一点也不。”说着Thor再次吻住了他。

他们在浴室里来了一发。Thor把Loki抵在浴池的边缘，抬起他腿，Loki向后仰起脖子，Thor伸出一只手垫在他的后脑勺，防止他撞到浴池边上。随着Thor一次又一次猛烈的撞击，Loki发出诱人的呻吟。

Loki走出浴室的时候，睡衣松松垮垮地披在肩上，腰间的系带也很随意，而Thor连腰带都没系，任由睡袍大敞着。Loki站在窗户边上，Thor从柜子里拿出一瓶红酒，给他们两个人倒上，还在杯子里加了冰块。Loki看着冰块徐徐滑入酒水之中，扬起眉毛。

“我猜你会喜欢这种。”Thor说，“虽然我更喜欢啤酒啦。”他脸颊绯红，要么因为刚洗过澡，要么因为他刚来了一发。

“那冰块是因为什么？”Loki问道。

“我喜欢在啤酒里加冰块。”Thor说。Loki看在他刚刚干得很爽的份上，没有讽刺他往红酒里加冰块的做法。Thor又说：“我准备了很多你喜欢的东西，对了，我已经叫人在做你那张椅子了，和我的一样，就放在我的椅子旁边。”

Loki没说什么，他一饮而尽，Thor又给他倒了一些。如此他们多喝了几杯，Loki微醺了。Thor把他抵在墙上，撩起他的睡衣下摆，一只手伸进去，摸到他的内裤边上。Thor有点烦躁，因为Loki竟然还费心多穿了一层，于是他那只手顺着Loki的窄腰摸下去，直接插到内裤里面。Loki哼哼着，感到Thor的手在他的裤子里，正伺候着他的下半身。他微微仰起头，正好搭在Thor的肩膀上。Thor又往前挤了一点，直到他自己的阴茎蹭到Loki的臀上。

Loki咬着嘴唇，但还是止不住呻吟。Thor把Loki的内裤往下趴，把他的睡衣下摆一直掀到腰上，让自己刚好能进入他。

Loki也记不清他们又做了几次。他恢复了神力，仿佛让Thor胆子更大了，这样Thor也不用担心他人类的躯体受不了太多，而不得不克制一下自己。

“Loki。Loki。”Thor吟诵着他的名字，仿佛这是他生命中唯一的光明。

要是Loki的脑袋还清醒着的话，又会讽刺Thor，因为他通常被认为代表黑暗，不过他又知道，Thor才不在乎，他就是Thor的光。

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真是低估了自己啰嗦的能力，后面还有一章。  
> 应该吧。。。。一定能一章完结的！嗯！


	13. Chapter 13

+++

Thor迷迷糊糊地醒来。“Loki？”他低低地喊道，双手揽住了怀里的人。

“嗯……”Loki哼哼着，他已经醒了，只是懒得搭理Thor，一只手百无聊赖地在Thor那健硕的胸膛上戳来戳去。

Thor心满意足地深深叹了口气。

“哎，”Loki边说着，边用手指在Thor的肌肉上画圈，“我们第一次做的时候，你有没有觉得怪怪的？”

“什么怪怪的？为什么？”Thor的一只手伸进Loki半长的黑发里。

“我本来是你弟弟啊，虽然没有血缘关系，虽然Asgard也不禁止这个。”Loki说。

Thor想了一下，Loki的发丝正缱绻在他的指尖，意外地柔软，他有点出神。“有一点吧。”Thor说，“我本来想试探你，把你变成情人，没想到你只想跟我做炮友。”

“是你只想做炮友。”Loki说。

“好吧，好吧。”Thor轻笑，“是我错了，我当时没说清楚。但反正不想做兄弟。”

Loki满意了。他回抱住Thor，身体互相贴着。“嗯，哥哥。”Loki说。

Thor愣了一下。“啊？”

“要是我们做的时候，我喊你哥哥，你会不会突然痿掉？还是突然兴奋？”Loki问道。

于是Thor一个翻身，把Loki压在身下。“我们现在试试就知道了。”他说。

Loki笑起来。“今天不是还要讨论谈判吗？”

“那个再说，不急。”Thor笑着低下头含住了Loki的嘴唇。

他们在床上消磨了整个上午的时光。没有人来敲门，这不太寻常，但丝毫不令人意外。下午，他们也只用了两个小时讨论即将到来的谈判，Loki难得地喜欢这种“正经的工作”，然后花了点时间部署当天的安排。剩下的时光，Thor带Loki继续探索新Asgard，尤其是那些他花了点心思建造的小景色。除了那座“救世主”雕像之外，Thor在广场周围建了一排走廊，上面爬满了紫藤萝。

“就像我们小时候经常玩的地方。”Thor说，“你喜欢吗？”

“嗯。”Loki点点头。

Loki坚持用魔法将他们隐身起来，他说想多和Thor单独呆一会儿，不过Thor知道他只是觉得这样更有安全感。有的时候，Thor也不得不承认，自己无法给Loki想要的全部，尽管自己多努力地尝试过。突然，Thor将Loki搂入怀中。

“你这榆木脑袋里在想什么啊？”Loki问，Thor的举动让他猝不及防。

“没什么。”Thor说，这次脸上带着傻气的微笑。

Loki佯装生气地锤了他一下。

Thor知道Loki不习惯展示真实的自己，隐藏自己让他觉得更舒服，而Thor则相反。但最近，Thor又越来越觉得自己好像被Loki“感染”了一样，他有时候也会向参与议事的元老们隐瞒自己的真实看法，就像Loki有时候会借着酒劲或睡意跟他说一些真实的话，事后又装作什么都没发生。

Thor抬起头，怀里搂着Loki，Asgard的天比平常还要好看。

+++

他们都知道，这是个秘密会议。Loki看着窗外，天空被一座又一座高楼割裂开，远处蜿蜒的河流上架着桥，谁都不会想到这个秘密会议在这座市中心的写字楼里，而不是什么郊外的别墅。Loki穿着墨绿色的衬衫和黑色的西装，他已经很久没这么正式了，当然，是属于人类社会的“正式”，Thor也穿上了藏蓝色的西服，看上去还挺有气势。他们面前的桌子上放着讨论议程，净是无意义的东西，他想。对面坐着现任政府的三个得力幕僚，还有两个议员。

“总之，我弟弟受了罪，我要求你们交出幕后主使。”Thor说。

幕僚们互相看了一眼，议员只是看着自己手上的笔。其中一个幕僚，一个长脸的中年男人说：“目前所知，主使不是已经被Xavier教授控制了吗？”

“我们都知道他不是。”Thor冷冷地说。

“我们现在没有证据证明。”幕僚说。

Thor坐直了身体，大声地说：“Loki是Asgard的人，你们这样就是冒犯了Asgard。”

然而对面的幕僚和议员们冷静地又互相看了一眼。“但据我们所知，当时被囚禁的是变种人，不是Asgard的人。”那个男子说。他担着发言人的责任。

“Loki当时也是变种人。”Thor皱起眉毛。

“如果是变种人，这就是我们内部的事务，Asgard无权干涉。”他说。

Thor迅速地与Loki交换了一个眼神，Loki扬起眉毛，仿佛在说“我早就说了会如此”。“如果我们把这件事的真相透露出去，想想会有什么后果。”Thor说。

Loki眯起眼睛，看见对方抿了一下嘴唇。“我们也打算提醒您，令弟曾经是战犯，公布所谓的真相不见得有利于Asgard。”他说。Thor冷冷地盯着他，他又说：“当然我们会给予一些补偿。”

“你们就是这样对待变种人的吗？”Thor说，“我还以为变种人也是人类的一员。”

“这是我们的内部事务，Asgard无权干涉。”幕僚说。

Thor讨厌这种十足官方的语气。“只不过我弟弟那个时候被当作变种人，同时他也是Asgard的人。”

“但据我们所知，令弟在两天之前才刚刚回来。”对方说。

“可实际上他一直在Xavier学校。”Thor已经不耐烦了。

“如果这属实，为什么Asgard要隐瞒呢？”幕僚说，“我们是不是有理由怀疑，Asgard在蓄意破坏人类的团结？”

“这是什么胡说八道。”Thor说。

对方只是耸耸肩。于是接下来的时间里，Thor发现自己一直被带着绕圈，然而最后都回到了原点。

“变种人还是Asgard，令弟只能选择一种身份。”幕僚说。

“他都是。”Thor答道。

“如果令弟是变种人，那么这属于我们的内部事务，Asgard无权干涉；如果令弟是Asgard人，鉴于令弟曾经的战犯身份，我们有理由怀疑他是蓄意潜伏在变种人中间破坏我们的团结。”

这又绕回来了，Thor想，转过去再次看了一眼Loki。Loki一直安静地坐着，手肘撑在扶手上，手指正抚着他的嘴唇。Thor觉得既挫败又生气，挫败是因为辩论从来就不是他的强项，生气是因为Loki仅仅坐着好像没他什么事似的。

“我来告诉你怎么样。”突然Loki开口说，他的声音吸引了房间里所有人的目光，尤其是Thor。“如果我是变种人，”Loki说，“那我会唆使其他变种人发动战争；如果我是Asgard的人，那我会代表Asgard发动战争。你觉得哪个好？”

“我们不觉得战争在讨论的范围内。”幕僚愣了一下。

“对，我不讨论，我直接做。”Loki说，“你们可以认为我蓄意潜伏在变种人中间，我不在乎你们怎么想，直接发动变种人针对普通人类的战争。利用对这件事的夸大渲染，激进的变种人和Asgard的人都会支持。而那些的和平主义者们，还有温和派，会让你担上这个罪名，因为当初你负责的谈判失败了。”

“这是威胁。”对方说，看了看Thor，“这样令弟又是战犯了。”

Thor完全不打算制止Loki。“我本来就是。”Loki说。

桌子那边的几个人小声嘀咕了几句，然后为首的幕僚说：“我们以为这是个谈判，但不应该发生威胁这种事。”

“不，只有地位同等的双方才能谈判。”Loki突然脸色变冷，他的手间发出魔法的绿色光晕，周围的人突然紧张起来，尤其是负责安保的人员，Loki仍然平静地说：“然而我们的地位并不对等，准确地说，蝼蚁没有资格和我谈判。”说着，Loki收起了魔法。

“当时Asgard的重建还得到了我们的帮助。”幕僚说着，仍然后怕地看了一眼Loki的手，又对Thor说，“现在你们却威胁我们？”

Thor张嘴正要说什么，Loki抢先说道：“新Asgard已经建成，Asgard不再需要你们。”

“所以你们就祸害人类？”对方说，“这样的消息流露出去会怎么样？”

“你的意思是变种人不属于人类？”Loki说，“这样的消息流露出去又会怎么样？”

一时间房间里没有其他人说话。

“看样子你们竟然宁愿担上导致战争的罪名。”Loki不耐烦地说，“那么你们的政府就准备好迎接大批激进的变种人，Asgard人，和其他外星人吧。Asgard不在乎战争，我更不在乎，可你们不一样，你们在乎。变种人与普通人类之间的矛盾一触即发，根本不需要我做什么就已经不太平了，何况我要是真的做了什么呢？” 说完他一手拍在桌子上。

那一声像是把对方突然惊醒。幕僚和议员又交头接耳了几句，最后为首的男子说：“好吧，你想要什么？”

Loki露出一个瘆人的微笑。“我想要帮你。”他说，“首先，你们要交出幕后主使，发表声明与他们撇清关系，以显示你们的清白；然后，你们要扼杀他们之前提出的隔离法案，以显示你们彻底与他们的任何观点划清界限。”

幕僚和议员抬起头看着他。Loki又说：“你们的事业还要前进，为什么要被别人阻断了前程？像他们那样的人，说白了就是愚蠢，身居高位还要用这种危险的方式敛财，而聪明人不需要花费一金一银就能收买他人。你们刚才保护的他们，现在已经没有用了，就算你们不交出来，我迟早也会把他们揪出来，到那个时候，再想撇清关系已经迟了，你们就陪着一起下葬吧。”

桌子那边的人咽了一口口水。

“现在难道不是在民众面前塑造形象的最佳时机吗？”Loki说，“如果你们现在把那帮蠢货扔出去，报纸会怎么吹捧你们，民众会如何拥护你们？‘公平正义的使者’，‘政府中的光明’。现在我们合作得好，以后Asgard还会有合作，那你们又是‘促进交流与共同繁荣’了。”

桌子那边的人相互交换了一个眼神。

+++

会议接近尾声的时候，气氛就好多了，至少表面上是如此。最后，双方还需要处理必定的文书。Thor想到很快就能结束这场折磨人的会谈，就恨不得所有人都动作快一点，一不留神他发现Loki不在房间里了。

不过Thor很快找到了他，Loki正站在写字楼的楼顶上。

“你在这儿。”Thor来到Loki的身边站定，他正从楼顶俯瞰着下面的街道。“这该死的会终于要结束了。”Thor又说。

“既然这次抓住了他们的把柄，以后Asgard有什么要求可以用此要挟他们。”Loki说。

“不是合作吗？”Thor说。

“当然是合作。”Loki说，“以我们为主导的合作。”

Thor看着他，而他的眼神仍然注视着下面。“以前我想重建Asgard的时候，好不容易让他们相信我们的善意啊。”Thor说。

“现在Asgard已经建成了，他们没有能力奈何我们。再说当初他们同意重建Asgard的时候，心思就单纯吗？”Loki说。

“哎，我就想不到这样的事情。”Thor说。

Loki没想到Thor会这么大方地承认自己做不了的事情，不过他还是说：“这样也好，有时候我们也需要让别人相信Asgard有善意。总之，我做坏人，你做好人。”

“Loki？”Thor觉得他的语气有点不对劲。

Loki装作没听见，继续说：“变种人的问题是横在他们政府中间的一根刺，以前Asgard跟这无关，但现在不一样，现在Asgard有能力搅动这根刺了。”

“对了，刚才他们跟我说以后麻烦你少说‘蝼蚁’，”Thor说，“不过语气特别谦和，说真的，这态度的变化把我吓了一跳。”

Loki冷笑了一下。“你看这下面来往的人类，多渺小，在他们眼中不也是蝼蚁吗？他们只不过是习惯了做统治者，所以听到别人这么称呼他们，就特别刺耳而已。”

“即便如此，Loki，他们虽然在权力地位上各有不同，但他们在人格上都是平等的。”Thor说。

Loki没有生气，不知道是因为自己比以前平和了，还是因为Thor比以前少了很多教训人的口吻，也许都有，好像他们不是站在高楼顶上俯瞰众生，而只是坐在一起聊窗外的天气。

“可是权力和地位不同的时候，人格如何平等？”Loki反问道。

“呃……”Thor张了张嘴，Loki扬起眉毛。“这么说吧，Loki，”Thor说，“就比方说人类把我，还有复仇者们当作英雄，我们也的确比他们强大，但我们中间没有任何一个人因此就自认为比他们高贵。”

“你举这个例子，就是说你也承认，你和你那帮复仇者们比其他人类拥有更多权力和更高地位了？”Loki又反问。

看着Thor又一时答不上来，Loki忍不住笑了，带着一点戏谑。

Thor不想承认，可是好像又不得不承认，最后他只好说：“好吧，我想是的。就比方Stark，他和绝大多数人类相比，拥有更大的影响力。”但接着Thor想了一下。“可是Loki，他们每个人背后又承受过异于常人的痛苦，这也不是他们自己选择，如果可以选择的话……”Thor突然想到了自己，声音低沉了一些，“也许他们宁愿不用承受这些重担。”

“命运的嘲弄。”Loki说，有一瞬间他的眼神也仿佛飘到了远处，不过下一秒他又收回了思绪。“不过他们怎么选择我可说不准……异于常人的痛苦？”他说，“你要去问问刚才会议上那几个人，估计每个人都能说出一堆早年的遭遇；你要再去看那些被解救出来的变种人，他们哪个没有受过‘异于常人的痛苦’，更不要说在Midgard更阴暗的角落里，发生着连我都觉得可怕的恶行。然而他们都只能沉默地从这世界上消失，而你那些复仇者们，其实也算幸运了，至少他们出于各种不同的原因成功了，至少会被其他人类歌颂，他们曾经的痛苦也不会就这么被掩埋。”

Thor沉默了一会儿，蓦地，他说：“你是想安慰我吗，Loki？”

“鬼才要安慰你。”Loki说，“我是说别总拿你那些复仇者朋友说事，好像他们过得惨兮兮的一样，他们比绝大多数蝼蚁好多了，虽然还是蝼蚁。”

Thor笑了。“嗯……”他说，“哎，不过，你知道吗，过去这么多年，我越来越觉得人类也挺难打交道的，除了他们那几个朋友。而且你又不在了，我有什么话也只能跟他们说。”

Loki心里想着，好歹还有朋友。可他又说：“难打交道是吗？可这就是你喜欢的人类啊，他们互相残杀，党同伐异，他们对彼此之间做出来的事情，比对外星人做的要可怕得多了。”

Thor怔了一下，看着Loki，可Loki只是不带任何感情色彩地这么说。“我没有喜欢人类，我只是有几个人类朋友。”Thor温柔了下来。

“你的那几个朋友，他们不可能拯救全部的人类。”Loki说。

Thor叹了口气。“我不知道。不过他们也有闪光的地方，比如坚毅，韧性，幽默，友善……”他说。如果在以前，他可能会挥舞着神锤，高傲地喊着口号，不仅要拯救人类，还有全世界，还要让宇宙每个角落沐浴到Asgard的荣光。而现在，他只想做好自己分内的事情，让幸存的Asgard的居民们安居乐业，还要守护好他爱的人。

“坚毅，韧性，幽默，这又怎么样？”Loki说，“可他们终究还是逃不了蝼蚁的命运。”他仿佛也想到了以前的一些事情，好像有一些事情，是注定的，不论怎么做都无法改变。

就好像在人类社会之中，有一些人无论遭受了多可怕的苦难，却依然沉默地死去；有一些人无论付出了多少艰辛，或是多么天资聪颖，却依然只是“蝼蚁”；还有一些人看上去强大尊贵，却依然每日在刀尖上起舞。人类常常将自己所不能控制的遭遇称为“命运的嘲弄”，说起来更像是人类对自己的嘲弄。而这种嘲弄，也正不断地发生在宇宙里的其他生命身上。

Loki转身要往回走。

Thor说：“我让Valkyrie看着最后那点事情，我们还可以再呆一会儿。”

“怎么说你也是国王，最后你还是要在场的，哪怕就是做个样子。”Loki答道。

“哎，好吧。”Thor心想还是得回去那透不过气的会议室里。

“我就先回家了，”Loki说，“这里也没什么好玩的。”

“嗯。”Thor说。

+++

Thor长舒一口气，他踏进Asgard那已经简朴很多的宫殿里，喊道：“Loki？”

“嗨。”在大厅中间的长桌子边，坐着Tony Stark，他朝Thor举着一瓶酒。“开会完了？结果不错吧，毕竟有小鹿斑比在。”

“你怎么在这儿，Stark？”Thor问道，“Loki呢？”

“你怎么问我？他不是和你在一起吗？”Stark喝着他手里的酒。

Valkyrie跟在Thor身后，冲到Stark面前。“你把我的酒都喝了？”她拿起Stark面前的一只酒瓶，竟然是空的，她又拿起了另一个，祈祷还有一点，可也是空的。一瞬间她的脑中很乱，不知道说什么好，恶狠狠地推了Stark一把。

“嘿！”Stark说，“你哪次去复仇者大厦没喝过我的酒？”

“那不是一回事！” Valkyrie大声说。

“怎么不是了？”Stark反问。

Thor已经不在大殿里，他到寝殿转了一圈，仍然没见到Loki。当他回来的时候，Stark和Valkyrie终于吵得不那么激烈了，他们在说下次Stark要让她尝哪种酒。

“Stark，你真的没看到Loki？”Thor问道。

“没有。”Stark说着，开了一个酒瓶，递给Valkyrie。

“那你怎么知道我们今天的会？”

“要我说几遍？”Stark翻了个白眼，“因为我是Tony Stark。别说我了，就连少数记者都嗅到了消息。你要知道，政府就是一艘从顶上漏的船*。”

“那你为什么在这儿？” Valkyrie问。

“有记者躲在复仇者大厦门口，因为我一直不表态。”Stark说，“不论怎么样，我和复仇者联盟都没办法完全置身事外了。我想了一下，也只有你这儿最安全，他们千算万算，也算不到我在这时候，会堂而皇之地坐在你的大殿里。”

Thor没空想那么多，他在大厅里来回踱步。“Loki说他先回家，可他不在这儿……”刚说到这儿，Thor突然停下脚步，他站定了，看着坐在桌边的Stark和Valkyrie，他们两人面面相觑。“Loki是去了Xaver学校。”Thor说。

“呃。”两人回应了一声。

Thor转身就走，可是刚出了大殿，他又折了回来。

“你不去找斑比吗？”Stark问道。

“我还是先喝一杯再去。”Thor说，也在桌子边上坐下。Stark给了他一只酒瓶。当Thor平静下来，他又想起不久之前和Loki在那高楼顶上的谈话，突然心情跌到谷底。他抬起头，眼神望着前方，却不知道在望什么。

“有时候我觉得自己想要的并不多，”Thor说，“可现实总是告诉我，这都是奢侈。”

Stark拍了拍Thor的背。“这就是人生。”他说，又加了一句，“神也一样。”

Thor没有回答，只是继续喝他的酒，看着前方出神，他的蓝色眼睛里，倒映着忧郁的湖泊。大厅中再次笼罩着低气压。Stark和Valkyrie互相看了一眼。

最后Stark说：“呃，对了，你们刚才的会怎么样了？”

“哦。”Thor心不在焉地回答着：“结果还不错。”

“哎，对付他们那种人，就得知道什么时候用棍棒，什么时候给颗糖，不过斑比肯定拿捏得很准……”Stark说。

Thor的眼神又飘到了地面，他喝了几口酒，没接Stark的话。末了，他站起来。

“我去Xavier学校了。”他说。

+++

好巧不巧，Thor在Xavier学校里遇到的第一个人又是Erik。

“你在这儿干嘛？”Erik正要往Charles的书房去，他停下来上下打量Thor。

“我来找Loki。”Thor说。

“Loki不是和你在一起吗？”Erik问道。

然而Thor都来不及回答他，径直奔向Loki的房间。

结果是Thor又扑了个空，房间里的陈设一如他们离开时的样子，只不过站在房间里的只有Thor了。“你躲哪里去了？”Thor嘀咕着。

Thor又在走廊里碰见了Erik，这次他和Charles一起。

“我好像说过，别让我看见Loki不高兴地回来。”Erik对Thor说，“这下更好，你直接把他弄丢了。”不过Erik倒一点也不担心Loki出了什么事，他想，这个小兔崽子多半是和Thor闹了矛盾，所以自己躲起来气气他罢了。

“Loki绝对在这里。”Thor说，“他说要回家，可他又不在Asgard。”

“Loki确实没回来。”Erik说。

Charles的眼神看向窗外，下午的阳光有一点刺眼，草地上没有多少学生，因为现在是上课时间。“Loki确实在这儿。”Charles说。

“Loki在哪儿？”Thor问道，“你能用你的能力感受到他的存在？”

Charles的眼神深邃了起来，他沉默了一会儿，说：“是。他在院子里。”

“就算Loki在学校，你又干嘛告诉他？”Erik说。

不过Thor又没听到这句话，他已经飞奔到户外了。

此时Loki正躺在草地上，树下的阴影之中，他眯着眼睛，看阳光从树叶的缝隙之中投射下来，在他身上照出亮斑。他的西服外套枕在脑袋下面，衬衫扣子解开了几个。Thor好不容易找到他的时候，他正抬起一只手，向上做着打手枪的动作，仿佛那上面的叶子真的会一枪被他打下来一样。

“Loki。”Thor说，最近他重复这个名字的次数有点多，不论说什么话，他总要提一遍，如果可以的话，他还想永远这样不停地重复下去。

Loki从草地上坐起来。“哦，那边的事完了？”他说。

“嗯。”Thor点头，“早就结束了，我找了你很久。”

Loki微微眯起眼睛，Thor的外套也不见了，衬衫皱巴巴的，他看出来Thor刚刚很着急的样子。“我可不是有意要躲你。”他解释道。

“嗯。”Thor走到他边上，在他旁边的草地上坐下来。

在Loki另一边，有一只盘子。他从盘子里拿了一个草莓，说：“我从学校里顺出来的，你要不要吃一个？”

Thor看了看Loki手中的草莓，他握住Loki的手腕，径直将草莓送入自己口中。可是他没有就此松开，顺便往上，抓到了Loki的手掌，舌头还轻轻舔了一下他的指尖，混合着草莓的酸甜和红色的汁水。

“你别在这儿发情啊。”Loki说。

“我没有发情。”Thor说，“我只是想抓住你。”

“但我真的不是有意躲你的。”Loki说。

“我知道。”Thor说，“Loki，你有什么事就不能告诉我吗？虽然我说我能等，但是——”

Loki猛地把自己的手从Thor的手中抽回，不再看着他。Loki又犹豫了一会儿，然后说：“我打算留在这儿。”

“嗯……”Thor想了想，“什么意思？”

“就是不回Asgard了。”Loki咬了咬嘴唇。

Thor看着Loki的侧脸，伸手抚摸他的后颈，拇指摩挲着他的耳垂。Thor把Loki的脸慢慢别过来，让他看着自己。“你能告诉我为什么吗？”Thor说。

Loki绿色晶莹的眼珠对上了Thor的。“反正Asgard也不欢迎我，我为什么要回去？”Loki抿了一下嘴唇，“我说的是你议事厅的某些人。”

“我知道，他们不待见你，因为你的……身世背景。可那又怎么样？反正他们一直都讨厌你。”Thor说，“所以我建了很多你会喜欢的东西，‘救世主’雕像，还有那个走廊，还有很多小的……”

“问题是，你给了我越多关注，他们反而越讨厌我，越是认为我靠肉体获得权力，通过爬上你的床才获得了这些，没有你，我就什么都不是。”Loki说，几天之前他才读了那两人的记忆。

Thor叹了口气。“可是就算我不给你关注呢？他们还是讨厌你。”

Loki又把脸转过去，把Thor抚在他脸侧的一只手拿下来，说：“好吧，那样的话，他们会觉得我就算使出浑身解数，也没任何用处。”

“所以你不用在意他们。”Thor说。

Loki沉默了一会儿，低着头。Thor也低下头轻吻他的侧脸，想要安慰他。过了一会儿，Loki说：“你有后盾，但我没有。”

“我就是你的后盾啊。”Thor说，语气中透着沮丧。

Loki抬起头。“你以前可没那么靠得住。”他说。

“我相信我现在就很靠得住。”Thor强调。

“你说的可不算。”Loki说，“要是我回Asgard，我们以后肯定会在很多事情上发生分歧，到那个时候，你就会觉得我还是不在的好。”

Thor睁大着眼睛。“我怎么会这么想？”他说，“你怎么会认为我会这么想？”

好像Loki还嫌不够，他继续说：“Asgard对于我是个没有底盘的赌局，赌注却仅仅是你，无论怎么样你都拥有Asgard，而我要是输了就什么都没有。”

“Loki，你怎么能说你什么都没有？”Thor说，“Asgard也有很多喜欢你的人。”

“多半是看在你的份上。”Loki反驳。

“就算我的朋友也是，”Thor说，“Stark还帮过你。刚刚我还见过他。”

“那也是看在你的份上。”Loki伸出手指挡在自己和Thor之间，“等一下，你在哪儿看到他？你不是从Asgard来的吗？”

“哦，他说躲在Asgard不会被记者堵上。”Thor解释说。

Loki翻了个白眼。“看吧，他这是在帮你。在这种时候，他不便公开表态，不想掺和到变种人的事情中，却又出现在Asgard，那么大家就都知道他在这件事上支持Asgard了。我就说吧，他就算帮我也是在看在你的份上。哼，你还要谢谢他呢。”

“Loki，那你也不能这么想啊。”Thor双手扶住Loki的肩膀，“你为什么总是不相信别人的善意？为什么总是看不见你拥有的东西？”

Loki愣住了，他张了张嘴，不知道如何回答。

Thor叹了口气，又说：“你要是在Asgard不想见到那些讨厌你的人，就别再让他们来议事就行了。”

“你这样会造成动荡。”Loki说着，露出难以置信的表情，“Asgard才刚走上正轨不久，我的出现也会造成动荡。”

“那我们就慢慢来。”Thor说，“我早就难以忍受效率低下的会议了，可是又不知道谁去谁留。我宁愿去开拓疆土平定战乱，可是现在又没有这样的事可做。”

“效率低下是因为不够决断，权责不清。”Loki说。

“那要是你在，就不会了嘛。”Thor露出笑容，“我们可以慢慢改变这些。”

Loki低下头，脑袋正好撞在Thor的肩膀上，Thor顺势扶住他的背。Loki说：“我想留在这儿，也是想要一个全新的开始。”

Thor刚才浅浅的笑又逐渐消失了。“可是我这么做也是想给我们一个全新的开始，但你并没有给我这个机会。”

Loki抬起头来，看着Thor，Thor的眼睛中有一层忧郁的雾，遮住了他的阳光。“你上次也说我们会好的，然后……”他说，不过他也不想提Thanos，便又问，“你为什么总是对未来抱有希望？”

“因为你总是失去希望。Loki，你总是失去对自己的信心，对别人的信心，对我们的信心，”然后Thor坚定地说，“所以我就要给你希望。”

“那是因为我更理智。”Loki辩驳。

“那我就要更乐观。”Thor说。

Loki无奈地又一次低下头，撞到Thor的肩膀上。Thor又说：“我要让你知道，Loki，你拥有很多让人钦羡的东西。”

Loki把下巴搭在Thor的肩上，伸手搂住了他的脖子。Thor揽住了他的背，说：“Loki，你要是想多花时间留在这里，我没有权力阻止。可是本来打算给你的那把椅子都做好了，你总要去Asgard坐一坐吧？刚才你还跟我说Asgard以后要如何如何，你怎么能这么快就反悔了呢？”

Loki在Thor的肩上磨蹭着，他闭上眼睛，闷闷地说：“嗯，好吧。”

Thor的怀抱紧了一些。“呃，那在Xavier学校给我安排的房间，也会留着，对吧？”

Loki说：“不会。”这次他说得很清晰。

“啊？”Thor皱眉。

Loki忍住笑，说：“为什么我们需要两个房间？”

“哦。”Thor长吁了一口气。然后他分开了彼此，让Loki抬起头。“这次我会让你知道，我们会好好的，就是你担忧得太多了。”

“我才没有担心太多。”但是Loki仍说，“我刚才……我刚才还没考虑很多现实的情况。”

“嗯，我想起来有个词叫什么来着……”Thor想了想，“哦，对了，是‘婚前焦虑症’。”

Loki睁大了眼睛。随着Thor的一声“哎哟，嘶——”，Loki已经变出一把小刀捅在了他身上。说起来，Loki也有一段时间没这么干了，Thor莫名地有点想念。

“你从哪儿学来的这种词？”Loki质问道。

Thor把小刀拔出来，伤口并不深。“呃……”他说，“好像有一次Stark说过。”

“你以后少跟他啰嗦，都跟他学坏了。”Loki说。

“你刚才还说要谢谢他呢。”Thor皱眉。

Loki扬起眉毛。“要随着形势的变化改变思路。”

“那你还不是接受了他的帮忙？”Thor问。

“我不一样，我已经很坏了，不用担心被他带坏。”Loki振振有词地说。

Thor觉得这话很有道理，只能点点头。

+++

Loki和Thor又在树后躲了一会儿，快到傍晚的时候，他们才从那里出来，然后沿着通向学校大门的那条路散步。Loki心不在焉地看着自己的手，试着发出魔法的光晕，然后说：“最近我觉得我的神力好像有点不一样，可能多了点什么。”

“死而复生之后，有点变化也可以理解。”Thor说，“什么时候我们一起探索一下。”

“嗯。”Loki说着，他抬起头，两人同时看见站在校门口正摸不着头脑的Valkyrie。

“你怎么来了？”Loki问道。Thor替Valkyrie开了门。

“我告诉你们一声，我一会儿去复仇者大厦，那儿有个小酒会。Stark已经先去准备了，我多半要呆一整晚。” Valkyrie说，“我想给你打电话，你没接。”

“哦，抱歉。”Thor才从口袋里拿出手机，为了和Loki谈心，他把手机静音了。

“呃，我总觉得自己就是个看门的。” Valkyrie抱怨道。

这时候，Raven顺着小路小跑过来，告诉他们吃晚饭了。她保持着普通女性的样子，一件姜黄色的短夹克敞开着，里面是一件背心，下面穿着牛仔裤。

“哦，嗨。” Valkyrie的声音突然温柔下来，把Thor惊得一怔。

Raven打量了她，看了看Loki，好像在问“你们的朋友？”，Loki耸了耸肩。

“我是Valkyrie，叫我Tessa就行。” Valkyrie伸出一只手，“Thor的保姆。”

Thor不知道该质疑她的新昵称，还是该质疑她的新工作。

Raven笑道：“那巧了，我是Loki的保姆，叫我Raven就行。”

Loki翻了个白眼。然后Valkyrie顺便留下来吃晚饭。

“你不是在复仇者大厦还有酒会吗？”Thor说，他想起Valkyrie第一次见Natasha的时候也是这个表情。

“那不急。”她答道，“交朋友更重要。” Thor摇了摇头。

晚餐的时候，Raven一直在和Valkyrie说话，她展示了原本的样子，Valkyrie表示那太酷了。Loki看出Hank有些不悦。他顺手把最后一叉子食物塞进嘴里，这时候发现焗蘑菇已经没了。于是Loki站起来，去厨房多拿一盘。Thor也跟了上去。

“我可想死你了。”刚出餐厅的门，Thor就把Loki摁在了墙上。

“我们不是一直在一起？”Loki说着，和他接吻。

“但是刚才在院子里，我以为我们谈开了以后，会做点什么。”Thor说。可是结果是，他们一起把那盘草莓吃了。

“你还说你没在发情。”Loki说，抬起一只手捂住了自己的嘴，他有点忍不住呻吟，Thor的手正在他身上游走，一只手还往他的下半身伸过去。没多久他也会硬的。“别在这儿。”Loki说，“晚上再说。”

“怎么了？”Thor问，他的手被Loki按住了，但他仍然在吻着Loki的脖子。

“会被听见的。”Loki咬着嘴唇，努力地把Thor推开。

“你不是不在意被听见的吗？”Thor一脸受伤地问。

“那不一样，现在在这儿，我在意。”Loki示意了一眼餐厅，“你应该记得，以前我也不会让Frigga听见。”

“好吧，”Thor说，然后在Loki耳边低声加了一句，“不过今天晚上，有你受的了。”

Loki咽了一口口水，掩饰着自己的兴奋。“去厨房给我拿一盘焗蘑菇。”他说。

Thor的嘴角上翘。“遵命。”他说。那口吻让Loki想起来，他在床上要Thor用力的时候，Thor也是这么说的。

Loki回到餐厅，才感到自己的脸仍旧烫着。他马上回到自己的座位上。

另一边，Thor在厨房碰见了Erik，后者正在重新煎一块牛排。

“哦，Thor，”Erik抬头看了Thor一眼，把牛排装盘。“这对Charles来说太嫩了。”Erik解释说。Thor点头，拿了一只干净的盘子，重新装了一盘焗蘑菇。“你给Loki拿的？”Erik说，“Loki小时候就喜欢这个。”

Thor又点头。Erik欲言又止的样子，他也只好拿着盘子等，气氛有点尴尬。

“嗯……你和Loki还好吧？”最后Erik问。

“很好。”Thor说，“他有时候……他的心思太多，我有时候会出了大问题还不知道发生了什么，以前我们也这样。”Thor耸了耸肩，“即便我也不想……”

“幸好我不会遇到这种问题， Charles总能知道我在想什么，除了有时候我想有点小秘密，就戴一个金属的头盔。”Erik说。

“Xavier教授不会生气吗？”Thor问，他想了一下如果换作Loki，不由得皮下一紧。

“呃……我只是偶尔。”Erik改口说，“那你和Loki谈得还好吧？”

“现在还不错。”Thor说，“至少以后，他要是再生气躲起来，我知道去哪儿找他了。”

“这个小混蛋，”Erik说，“他脑子里事一多就呆不住，要么上蹿下跳，要么跑得没影儿。”

Thor笑了。“懒的时候又能用同一个姿势呆好几天，什么都要别人伺候。”

Erik终于露出满意的微笑，拍了几下Thor的肩膀。

这时候，Loki给自己倒了一杯酒，顺便也给Charles拿了一杯。Charles坐在主座上。

“你和Thor的感情还好吧？”Charles突然问道。Loki愣了一下，很少有人在他面前提这个词，感情。Charles见他在发愣，又说：“一切都还好吧，Loki？你们谈过了对吧？”

“嗯。”Loki说，“我们……”他想着怎么说比较好，他看见Thor和Erik正各自端着一只盘子向他们走来，另一边Hank总算和Raven搭上了话题。Loki回过头对Charles说：“我想我和Thor的关系，已经在收敛了。”

 

* 这句话来自Yes Minister里的台词。

 

END

BY 黑白de风

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结。  
> 后面后记。


	14. 后记

终于完结了，这是一篇甜文。以后看有时间又有想法的话，写一些小番外。

这篇写得算快，前后就三个月，所以想法上也没变化，但是想探讨的东西还挺多的。

首先，现在很多人表示喜欢看“强强”的关系，我也喜欢。但是我喜欢的这种强大，不仅是能力上互相匹敌，心理上也要独立，身份上也独立，简单地说就是两个人分开了也能过得很好，在一起是为了锦上添花。拿Thor和Loki来说（文中以原剧为背景），尤其是Loki，我觉得，他从一开始在能力上都没有问题，在身份上一直存于别人的阴影中，导致了心理上也是。如果单单把他写得多厉害，可是提到他，还是“Thor的弟弟”“Thor的爱人”“Thor的伴侣”等等，那么他还是在Thor的阴影中。所以首先我想表达的东西是，Loki首先是Loki，其次是邪神，或者故事之神，或者某些设定下的其他头衔，最后才是Thor的什么什么人。

第二，目的和手段到底有没有区别。我以前一直以为所谓的“反派”就是和主角意见不一样的那些角色，所以也没觉得“反派”和“英雄”有贬义褒义之分。反正我不知道怎么判断，判断一个人（角色）到底看他们的行为，还是想法，也就是看手段还是目的。很多时候“正派”角色尽管怀抱着真善美的目的，但现实是，用真善美的方法达不到目的，总要用一些阴谋诡计。如果用了“反派”的方法，还算不算“正派”角色呢？而且目的也很容易包装，这会给人一个印象，就是无论做了什么，最后只要把自己的目的说的十分纯良，就算伤害了别人也可以逃避责难。这样看的话，“正派”和“反派”只是有没有包装的区别而已。可是如果仅用手段来判断的话，又让人于心不忍，毕竟有一些人（角色）真的正派，却造成了不太好的结果，他们也的确不是故意的。

第三，当一个社会群体处于劣势的时候——也就是社会规则让他们想要维护公平就需要花费更多努力，可能还没有结果——那么这时候，应该克服再多困难也要按规则呢，还是打破规则，用强大碾压对方？这个么，毕竟要让自己强大都需要耗费一辈子了，还不一定有用，我只能自求多福了。

最后，纯粹的光明和纯粹的黑暗都会使人盲目。对前两个问题，我喜欢让Loki和Thor各代表一个方面，互相打配合，我也只能想到这个平衡的解决方法。

哎，我也不知道是不是太正经了，最近感触很多，但是，活着嘛，开心就好。

这是个甜文。

 

2018年9月9日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 也只能这样了。


End file.
